The way La manera
by Caroline McManaman
Summary: CAP.20. después de mil años actualice, disfruten el capitulo, espero que hay valido la pena.
1. ¿adivinando el futuro?

Este fic esta inspirado en la canción The way (la manera) de Clay Aiken, si tienen la oportunidad o la curiosidad bajen la canción es muy buena. En uno de los capítulos donde obviamente pondré la canción se las traduzco.

Sin más preámbulos aquí esta el primer capítulo, ah y dejen reviews ; )

**Capitulo 1. ¿Adivinando el futuro o simple coincidencia?**

Dos días era lo que faltaba para que el nuevo año en Hogwarts comenzara. Tomando un descanso en la heladería de Fortian Fortescue , después de una mañana de compras se encontraban Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, mientras comían unos helados charlaban animadamente

-auuch parece mentira que se acaben las vacaciones- se quejó Ron

-si, ya dentro de dos días volveremos a Hogwarts- en vez de plan de queja Hermione lo dijo con bastante alegría

-me parece lo mejor que empiece el nuevo curso, muero si paso otra semana más con los Dursley- habló Harry llevándose un bocado de helado a la boca.

Todos habían crecido, este sería su 6º año en Hogwarts, gracias al entrenamiento de Quidittch Ron y Harry tenían cuerpos dignos de admirar. Ron seguía siendo el más alto de los tres, y el que sorprendentemente atraía las miradas de las chicas, cosa que no le hacia mucha gracia a Hermione. Quizás era ese aire de niño travieso, despistado y pícaro que se le veía en la cara, junto a esos ojos azules, en combinación con ese cabello rojo que ahora llevaba en con un corte despeinado. Por su parte, Hermione se había dejado de estupideces y reconocía que le gustaba Ron, mas nada pasaba porque éste no hacia nada (el maldito miedo).

En Hermione los cambios eran más notables, era toda una señorita y aunque no poseía gran belleza, si era bonita y atractiva, y Harry, bueno Harry estaba guapisimo, no era aquel flacucho que llego a Hogwarts hace seis años, ni utilizaba aquellas gafas de pastas negras, las había cambiado por unas finas que le daban un aspecto chic, eso si, el cabello seguía siendo un desastre.

-¿por qué demorara tanto Ginny?- preguntó con hastío Ron

-se quedo acompañando a Halle que iba a comprar unas túnicas- contestó Herm

-Halle!- esto lo dijo Harry como sorprendido

-si Harry hazte el idiota, ya sabemos que estas colado por Halle

-basta Ron, sí, se quedó a encontrar con Ginny en la tienda de Madame Malkin, dijeron que después vendrían para acá

-Hermione la que todo lo sabe- contestó mordazmente Ron

Harry poniendo cara de fastidio porque ya sabia la pelea que se avecinaba, cortó por lo sano diciendo

-mejor terminamos de comer los helados, se van a derretir y esperamos a que lleguen Halle y Ginny

-si sobre todo Halle- dijo Ron con un acento dulzón en la voz dicho esto se echaron a reír los tres.

En la tienda de Madame Malkin se encontraban Ginny, Halle y otro personaje al que éstas ni siquiera habían notado, Draco Malfoy. Estos también estaban crecidos. Por Draco suspiraban todas las chicas de Hogwarts, alto, fornido, su cabello platinado -la gomina la usaba de vez en cuando- y esos espectaculares ojos grises que por más fríos que fueran derretían a cuanta niña los viera.

Por su parte Ginny estaba toda desarrollada, tiene buen cuerpo, su cabello lacio rojo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y los ojos del color del cielo, una bella sonrisa y sus pecas en las mejillas. Era una chica muy linda y dulce según lo que se rumoreaba en Hogwarts y lo más importante ya no sentía nada por Harry Potter, sólo un profundo cariño, los unía una gran amistad. Tampoco era tímida, no dejaba que nadie le pasara por encima, bromista, traviesa (lo sacó de Fred y George), dulce, amable y valiente.

Halle era la mejor amiga de Ginny desde el 4º año, es tamaño promedio, con un cuerpo promedio, pero tiene el rostro más bello -según se dice en el colegio- los ojos verdes claros, el cabello rubio cenizo que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, ayudaba a Ginny en todo, igual que la pelirroja con la rubia, no existía secretos entre ellas.

Halle es un poco atolondrada, siempre dice lo que piensa, generosa, revoltosa, ocurrente y valiente como buena Gryfindor. Tiene buena posición social, no tan millonaria como Draco. Pero si una posición holgada, proviene de Escocía y su apellido es McManaman, de una familia antigua de magos y su familia no era de esas que no se juntan con las clases inferiores.

Halle se probaba una tras otra túnicas de gala, no encontraba una que le gustase en eso se volteó

-Ginny, ya sabes cuando encuentres la que te guste me dices

-no, Halle de verdad no, gracias

-sin ningún no, es tu regalo de navidad adelantado- lo dijo solemnemente -además tenemos que estar muy lindas en el baile de navidad

-jajajaja claro así Harry cae rendido a tus pies- Ginny no aguanto la risa al ver lo roja que se puso Halle- pareces Weasley- le dijo -de verdad muchísimas gracias amiga

-de nada amiguita

Mientras Halle siguió probándose túnicas Ginny se quedo viendo una linda pulsera de piedras preciosas que se encontraba en una de las vidrieras cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella

-qué Weasley, viendo lo que nunca vas a poder comprar

En sus pensamientos Ginny decía "me lleva quien me trajo, Malfoy" se volteó y con una sonrisita sarcástica le dijo:

-no, es la que tú me vas a regalar algún día

Draco con cara de asco y sorprendido por la respuesta le replicó:

-¿estas ebria Weasley, yo a ti no te regalaría nada, ni siquiera un vaso de agua-

-si me lo regalaras tampoco lo tomaría, no vaya a ser que este envenenado y sin más caminó hacia donde estaba Halle, que ni se dio cuenta de la conversación de estos dos, agarró la primera túnica para mujer que encontró se la dio y le dijo que la esperaba afuera.

Draco se quedo parado viendo como se alejaba Ginny y se dijo para si mismo que ella no estaba nada mal, pero es una Weasley. Seguía siendo el mismo arrogante, sexy y creído de siempre pero no negaba cuando una mujer no estaba mal.


	2. el ojo interior de Trelawney ¿nublado o ...

Antes que nada gracias por los reviews son solo dos pero valen un montón ) ). Y en el primer capítulo se me olvido decir que los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, menos los nuevos que verán en la trama

**Capítulo 2. El ojo interior de Trelawney nublado¿o más claro que nunca?**

El expreso de Hogwarts ya se encontraba recorriendo su trayectoria. En uno de los compartimientos se hallaban Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Halle

-jaque, Herm- sentenció Ron con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-seré la chica más sabelotodo de Hogwarts como dicen, pero reconozco que todavía no te puedo vencer en el ajedrez

-vaya ataque de humildad- dijo Halle

Hasta Ron se quedo sorprendido con esa declaración

Harry estaba, según él, leyendo una revista de Quidittch, pero sus ojos disimuladamente pasaban hasta donde estaba Halle. Ésta y Ginny charlaban animadamente e hicieron participe de la conversación a los demás. En eso se abrió la puerta

-Neville!- exclamó Ginny, todos lo saludaron

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones Neville?

-bien Harry, fui con mi abuela de visita a Manchester, la pasamos excelente

Estuvieron un rato charlando animadamente, contándose las experiencias de las vacaciones hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, la figura de un muchacho extremadamente guapo hizo su aparición

-pero que tenemos aquí, si es la Liga de la Justicia comandada por cara rajada Potter- Crabbe y Goyle se echaron a reír

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- le espetó Ginny

-obviamente que a ti no Weasley- y esto lo dijo mirándola fijamente, detallándola completa

-ok entonces si no es así deja de estar mirándola de la manera que lo haces

-McManaman- siseó mirándola con desprecio –siempre apareciéndote donde nadie te llamó

-ya Malfoy qué carajo quieres, sal de aquí- le dijo Harry

Ron y Hermione miraban a Malfoy con intenso odio y Neville ni miraba

Sin darse por aludido a lo que le dijo Harry agregó

-ya veo que Liam no se encuentra aquí, no habría por qué a él le dan alergias los idiotas- sin más se volteó y se fue justo en el momento en que Harry le lanzaba un hechizo

-ya extrañaba la típica visita de Malfoy- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

Ginny a todas estas se encontraba pensativa, viendo fijamente la puerta por donde había salido Draco.

Draco Malfoy andaba buscando por todo el tren a su mejor amigo, Liam Van Tessel. Desde que trasladaron a los padres de Liam a Inglaterra como embajadores del Ministerio Holandés Mágico en tierras inglesas pusieron a su hijo en Hogwarts a mitad del 4º año, gracias al sombrero seleccionador, Liam quedó en Slytherin y desde que entró se hizo muy buen amigo de Draco Malfoy, mas no andaba todo el tiempo con éste, ya que le fastidiaba la presencia de Crabbe y Goyle, pensaba que eran unos descerebrados y tenia razón. El hobby favorito de Liam era estar con cuanta chica se encontrara a su paso y así lo encontró Draco en uno de los baños del tren

-cómo no se me había ocurrido antes- dijo Draco con un falso acento de asombro en su voz –no pierdes el tiempo

Liam con una sonrisa le contestó que lo había aprendido del maestro, se volteó y le dijo a la chica con quien estaba, una Hupplepuf, que se veían luego y sin más la dejo.

Liam Van Tessel es un muchacho de 17 años de edad, nacido en una familia de magos respetados en Holanda y para él y su familia todo ese asunto de Voldemort le resultaba muy siniestro, sin embargo como buen Slytherin al llegar a Hogwarts dejo ver de que madera estaba hecho. Astuto, vanidoso, quebrantador de normas, inteligente, varonil y cínico encajo muy bien con los Slytherin. Físicamente es alto, fornido, pelo negro, facciones finas pero viriles y ojos marrones, tenía un cierto aire a Orlando Bloom. No era de extrañar que tanto él como Draco tuvieran a todas las chicas de Hogwarts de cabeza y a unos cuantos chicos también.

Draco y Liam se sentaron en un vagón para ellos solos

-cuéntame y la pega de Parkinson ¿donde anda?- le pregunto a Draco

-ni la menciones- torció los ojos al decir esto –me aburrió todas las vacaciones con sus estúpidas lechuzas

-jajaja no me digas que te acosó en las vacaciones

-sí, no había ciudad o país en el mundo donde estuviera que no me llegaran lechuzas de parte de ella con ridículas notas de amor

-Draco vas a tener que ordenar una orden de restricción contra ella- Liam pronuncio esto tratando de aguantar la risa

Draco que se encontraba fumando y vestido con unos jeans azules y un sweater cuello tortuga negro se echo a reír y le dijo

-si sería una solución perfecta, todavía no se rinde, y eso que terminamos hace un año, que latosa

Al día siguiente en el desayuno, lo prefectos de cada casa entregaron los horarios. Ginny se encontraba comiendo el cereal mientras Halle hojeaba el Horario

-uuucchh Ginny nos toca Trelawney a primera hora

-lo mejor hubiera sido hacerle caso a Ron y a Harry, de verdad que apesta esta materia, literalmente hablando- dijo Ginny con pesadumbre

Harry que estaba escuchando atentamente lo que decían las dos amigas intervino

-se los dijimos, quien sabe con que emplaste saldrá hoy a predecir el futuro

-ok esta bien- contestó Halle- ¿y que clase tienen ustedes hoy?

-transformaciones y pociones, pareciera que lo hicieran a propósito, con Slytherin otra vez- refunfuño Ron

Ginny seguía comiendo, terminó su plato y pasó a terminar el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando, tres mesas más allá cierto Slytherin no le quitaba los ojos de encima, detallaba cuidadosamente cada movimiento de la chica

-Draco se te van a salir los ojos- chilló Pansy

Éste sólo atinó a voltearse y dedicarle la mirada de odio más intensa de su vida. Al terminar el desayuno, Draco se paró y junto con los demás se dirigió a su clase, caminaba y pensaba en que era lo que había pasado en el comedor. No sabía si lo que le molestaba era que Pansy lo hubiera cachado viendo a la Weasley o que precisamente él estaba viendo a la Weasley.

Mas tarde, en el aula de adivinación, la profesora Trelawney los había mandado a poner en parejas hoy estarían en busca del ojo interior, una vez encontrado podían mirar a través de él para conocer su futuro.

-que estupidez, me siento como una idiota- se quejaba Halle

Por más que se concentrasen, cerraran los ojos y buscaran dentro de ellas a su ojo interior no podían hallar nada. La profesora iba pasando por las parejas y dando los tips pertinentes para que la clase resultara un éxito, al llegar al puesto de Halle y Ginny observo lo que hacían las chicas

- no no, así no, por eso no lo van o conseguir- dijo esto con su insoportable tono dulzón y mirándolas con una mirada de abuelita cuando tiene la razón

- ¿y cómo se supone que lo vamos a conseguir?- preguntó groseramente Halle mientras Ginny le daba una patada por debajo de la mesa

- respiran profundo y cierran los ojos, concéntrese en la mente de la otra, así de esta manera, obsérvenme

Halle que casi se le salían los ojos de los torcidos que los tenia, no dejaba de ver a Trelawney como una charlatana, opinión de la que eran Harry, Ron y Hermione, para Ginny más bien era divertido. De repente Trelawney abrió lo ojos y se quedo observando fijamente a Ginny

-querida mía, mí ojo interior me dice que estas a punto de vivir situaciones inesperadas, el verdadero amor llegará a tu puerta, los ojos del metal se han fijado en ti, vivirás la historia de amor más grande que jamás hayan podido imaginar, el hielo y el fuego se fundirán en uno solo, despertaran las envidias y pasiones de muchos, el mal se interpondrá, pero el amor triunfara - parpadeó y como si no fuera consciente de lo que acababa de decir sonrió y se marchó

-¿Qué fue eso Halle?- pregunto sorprendida y los ojos todavía como platos, Halle todavía estaba procesando la información

-ni idea, ni que acabara de adivinar gran cosa, es seguro con lo linda que eres que un chico se fije en ti y vivan una relación bonita, descubrió el agua tibia la Trelawney- aunque en el fondo Halle estaba dudosa

-me parece que su ojo interior esta nublado- atinó a decir Ginny riéndose

-jajaja lo más probable

Sin embargo aunque las dos terminaron riéndose Ginny no podía apartar de su mente las palabras dichas por Trelawney.

Después de un agitado día Harry estaba descansando en la sala común de Gryfindor, como siempre no había sido muy amena su clase de pociones, Ron trataba sin ningún éxito hacer la tarea de transformaciones, Hermione por su lado se encontraba en la biblioteca. En eso Ginny y Halle entraban a la sala

-¿Hey como les fue hoy?- preguntó Harry, Ginny lo ignoró y subió a los dormitorios –¿Halle que le pasa?

-¿podemos hablar Harry?- preguntó ella, Ron al escuchar esto le levantó las cejas a Harry

-Si no hay ningún problema¿pasa algo?

Halle con una seña hizo ir a Harry hasta la chimenea, Ron que estaba todo ofuscado por que no le salía la tarea ni se inmutó de que a su hermana le pasaba algo

-dime Halle ¿Qué paso?-

-hoy tuvimos clase con Trelawney y la verdad que dijo algo que ha dejado cabezona a Ginny- miraba a Harry sin pestañear y pensaba que era demasiado bello -la verdad yo no creo que sea tan importante así, es más no creo ni una palabra de lo que ella dice pero es que esta vez fue diferente y me acordé que ella una vez te predijo a ti algo que pasó- terminó por decir

-bueno si, pero sólo fue una vez y más bien entró en trance, no lo dijo con la vocecilla esa espantosa que tiene¿pero qué fue lo que le predijo?

-algo así como que el gran amor de su vida aparecería y que el hielo y el fuego se entrelazarían y el mal, pero lo dijo con la voz normal, pero no era ella, no se si me entiendes era la mirada, algo raro pasó

-lo único que te puedo decir para que tranquilices a Ginny es que sólo el uno por ciento de sus predicciones es verdad- y rápidamente añadió –estas muy linda Halle

Ésta se sonrojó y le sonrió diciéndole muy picaramente –gracias Harry un día tendríamos que hablar de esto- Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima y le dijo –seguro que si- se quedaron viendo por unos instantes y le dio un sutil beso en los labios, como un roce. Ella se lo quedó viendo y con su sonrisa más linda le dijo que se verían después que iría a hablar con Ginny y subió.

-¿Qué fue eso Harry?- gritó Ron

-para eso si no estas estudiando- le contesto un Harry muy alegre y le lanzó lo primero que encontró a su paso, un cojín que era lo mas cercano.

En el cuarto Ginny se encontraba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro que Charlie le había regalado por su cumpleaños

-Ginny te tengo que contar algo- Halle saltaba de la alegría

-¿cuéntame que paso?- le respondió Ginny tirando el libro a un lado de la cama, por el tono de Halle sabia que eran buenas noticias

-me bese con Harry-

-queeeee, cuéntamelo todo, cómo, donde

-estábamos hablando, le pregunte por lo de adivinación, después que terminamos de hablar y de yo salir con una de mis imprudencias me beso, no fue un beso, beso, pero si nuestros labios se tocaron y quedamos pendientes para hablar

-creo que la bruja se confundió de romance- estalló Ginny a carcajadas

-respecto a eso me dijo que no era probable que sucediera lo que haya dicho, que solo el uno por ciento de sus predicciones se cumple-

-si, ya ni me acordaba de eso, vamos a ver quien será el hielo al que iré a derretir

Y estallaron en carcajadas las dos…

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, les prometo que en el próximo ya habrá Draco/Ginny, en forma, saludos, dejen reviews, pronto muy pronto les subiré el otro capítulo. Bye )


	3. En el campo de juego

Gracias por los reviews! Que bien que les este gustando el fic. Ya pueden escribir reviews sin necesidad de registrarse.

**Lily: **gracias por decirme lo de la opción de los review, no tenía ni idea, trate de subir este capitulo lo más rápido que pude para que lo leyeras antes de irte de viaje.

**Capítulo 3. En el campo de juego**

Los días en Hogwarts transcurrían con absoluta normalidad. El frío empezaba a hacer su aparición, lo único en lo que estaban pendientes los alumnos era en la temporada de Quidditch que se acercaba.

En la clase de pociones Harry y Ron la estaban pasando mal, ya que la poción no se ponía del color anaranjado que debía sino que estaba de color vino tinto, Ron en un susurro le decía a Harry

-¿Qué demonios habremos hecho mal?

-no tengo la menor idea

-pregúntale a Herm que hacemos para obtener el color que es

Harry haciendo un moviendo afirmativo, se volteó y le preguntó a Hermione que estaba con Neville

-psss Herm la poción esta vino tinta no anaranjada ¿qué hacemos?

Snape les había dicho que tenían prohibido hablar hasta que no terminaran de hacer la poción, el que hablara irremediablemente obtenía puntos menos para su casa, Hermione que sólo se atrevía a hacer muecas y mover los labios no emitía ningún sonido

-Herm, Herm- insistía Harry

-Potter 30 puntos menos para Gryfindor por no acatar ordenes, y siga hablando para tener el gusto de bajarle más puntos- regañó Snape

Draco y Liam estaban al otro lado de Harry y Ron y se reían

-que clase de perdedores son, ni siquiera pueden hacer una simple poción para quitar la erupción

-Malfoy dedícate a lo tuyo- le soltó Ron

Snape seguía atentamente la discusión, más no intervenía porque sería bajarle puntos a Slytherin, los demás aunque seguían en lo suyo estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría

-oh si la eminencia en pociones, si eres tan bueno ¿Qué haces aquí?- le contestó Harry

-supervisando que idiotas como tu no hagan desastres- respondió Draco en un tono burlón

Harry que últimamente perdía la paciencia algo rápido se olvido de donde estaba y le propinó a Draco un golpe en la cara

-Harry nooo- gritaron Ron y Hermione, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Snape se había parado

-Potter esta castigado por agredir sin ninguna razón a un compañero

-pero profesor Malfoy empe… - trataba de explicar Ron

-Weasley 30 puntos menos por hablar

-profe…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Hermione ya que en el acto Snape le quitó otros 30 puntos. Draco se acariciaba la mejilla, nunca espero esa reacción de Harry, pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara ya que por su culpa Harry estaba castigado

-Potter acompáñeme, iremos donde Mcgonogall

En el despacho de Mcgonogall, Snape contó lo ocurrido, la profesora que tenia un rictus en los labios, estaba segura que Malfoy se merecía ese golpe pero sabía que debía poner un castigo severo¿Qué era eso de caerle a golpes a la gente por muy Draco Malfoy que fuera, las peleas con agresiones físicas era algo que no estaba permitido en Hogwarts, aunque quizás sucedían, ninguna era delante de un profesor y menos en plena clase. Muy a su pesar Mcgonogall castigó a Harry por donde más le dolía, le prohibió terminantemente que jugara en el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch y justo el primero era Gryfindor contra Slytherin.

Hermione y Ron esperaban afuera

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Ron

-me suspendieron para jugar en el primer partido de Quidditch

-Harry pero sólo a ti se te ocurre golpear a Malfoy en plena clases y con Snape, con razón dicen que los Gryfindors somos valientes- le dijo Hermione

-si pero estuvo demasiado bien, eres mi héroe- acotó Ron

Los tres se echaron a reír, iban caminando mientras hablaban

-no me preocupa mucho sólo es un partido, en el próximo juego

Ron cuando cayó en cuenta de la ausencia de Harry en el partido preguntó alarmado

-¿y quién será el buscador de Gryfindor?

Hermione adelantándose a la respuesta de Harry contestó

-sólo hay una persona que es suficientemente buena para reemplazarte, Ginny-

-correcto Herm, tengo que hablar con ella y decirle que empiece a practicar lo antes posible, no podemos perder el partido

-te lo has tomado muy bien- dijo Hermione

-es solo un partido y creo que vale la pena por haberle dado un golpe a Malfoy

En la sala común de Gryfindor se encontraban Halle y Ginny haciendo la tarea. Entraron Hermione, Ron y Harry, éste último se acercó donde estaban ellas, pasó su mano por la cabeza de Halle como despeinándola y se sentó entre ellas. Le explicó a Ginny lo que había sucedido, ella gustosamente dijo que si aceptaba suplirlo por esa vez y que desde mañana bien temprano iría a practicar. Ya que era fin de semana y los entrenamientos comenzaban a las 8:00 am, ella iría más temprano. Harry le prestaría su escoba ya que esas del colegio eran muy lentas y Ginny no tenia una propia.

A las 4:00 de la mañana Ginny cerraba la puerta del dormitorio tratando de hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a nadie, llevaba puestos unos pantalones grises deportivos, camisa manga larga blanca pegada al cuerpo, una bufanda de colores y un gorrito azul de esos de invierno y el cabello suelto. Al llegar al campo de Quidditch cual sería su sorpresa al ver a un chico o chica -no lograba distinguir- practicando también. La persona al darse cuenta que alguien lo observaba descendió y aterrizó justo en frente de Ginny

-Weasley ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un Draco algo despeinado por el viento

-vengo a practicar- respondió sorprendida y de lo más natural

-eeh no me digas, seguro que a Potter lo suspendieron y ahora tú vuelves a ser la buscadora

-si, eso mismo

-bueno te puedes ir por donde llegaste, yo estoy practicando

Por un segundo se quedaron viendo, Draco estaba a sólo pocos pasos de ella. Ginny dándole la vuelta a su bufanda le respondió

-entonces practicamos los dos, el espacio es muy abierto, tu por tu lado y yo por el mío- y sin decir más nada se montó en la escoba, dio la patada en el suelo y se elevó. Draco se quedó en el sitio, vio como Ginny volaba e hizo lo mismo que ella, llegó a su altura y se paró frente a ella, veía como el cabello de Ginny se levantaba por el viento, le pareció muy sexy y graciosa con ese gorrito azul puesto

Sin saber por qué los dos sonreían mientras se miraban, era como una especie de reto, Draco para molestarla le dijo

-creo que vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para atrapar la snitch, no te haré fácil el partido ¿lo sabes?

-me lo imagino, pero que tal si ahora mismo vemos si me dejas o no atrapar la snitch, te apuesto lo que sea a que la atrapo- Ginny extrañamente seguía sonriendo, sin darse cuenta le coqueteaba a Malfoy de una manera muy sutil y tierna

-me parece bien, así sabrás todo lo que te toca practicar para el juego

Draco soltó la pequeña snitch con la que él estaba practicando, ésta se perdió, Ginny volaba en todas direcciones, bajaba, subía, tratando de dar con la bendita snitch, Draco sólo la observaba, veía la manera en que el cabello se le movía por causa del viento, la manera en que ella se lo quitaba de la cara, la manera en que ella volaba. Ginny que disimuladamente observaba a Draco cuando no había rastro de la snitch, no podía negar que era muy atractivo, se desconcentraba cuando su mirada se topaba con esos ojos grises y fríos como las nubes en tormenta.

Tenían rato volando en círculos, no existía rastro de la snitch, y la verdad es que ellos estaban pendientes más del uno y del otro que de la valiosa pelotita alada, hasta que los ojos de Draco dieron con la snitch, salió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta cerca de las arquerías, Ginny cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, Draco estaba demasiado cerca, aceleró lo más rápido que pudo estaba casi a la altura de Draco este iba delante de ella por una cabeza, pero él fue quien la atrapó

-jajaja te lo dije Ginerva, vas a tener que esforzarte mucho- y descendió hasta llegar al piso

"Ginerva", pensó Ginny, y descendió también hasta donde estaba Draco. Él estaba parado con la snitch en la mano y con una sonrisa de triunfo, ella llego y se la quitó de la mano, quedaron muy cerca, ya el sol empezaba a salir

-fue pura suerte Malfoy, mas nada-, se veían fijamente a los ojos

-me apostaste lo que fuera a que atrapabas la snitch y no lo hiciste, gane, me debes algo

-sí, se lo que dije, soy una mujer de palabra… eeehh ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-Esto- la besó, la besó como nunca antes la habían besado, con dulzura y pasión, la escoba se le cayó de la mano a Ginny y la snitch salió volando otra vez, era un beso muy dulce, los labios se juntaron, poco a poco y suavemente la lengua de Draco estaba dentro de la boca de Ginny, ella respondía al beso de la misma manera en que éste era dado, Draco le quitó el gorrito y le acariciaba el cabello a medida que la besaba, los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a caer.

Cuando se separaron Ginny no sabía que decir, se quedaron viendo por unos minutos, ya la nieve tenia cubierto parte del campo

-nos vemos en el partido- dijo todavía en estado de asombro Ginny, agarró la escoba del piso y se fue

Draco se quedó en la mitad del campo, observando como se alejaba Ginny tenía en la mano el gorrito azul que hace unos minutos le había quitado, sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa fría, sino más bien de gusto consigo mismo, se sentía muy bien después de ese beso, pero a la vez se dijo a si mismo que estaba loco. Sí, loco por la Weasley.

En eso llegó el resto del equipo de Slytherin a practicar, Liam se encontraba entre ellos

-¿Qué hiciste que?- preguntó asombrado el holandés

En el comedor mientras servían el desayuno, Halle hacia la misma pregunta a cierta pelirroja

-¿Qué Malfoy hizo qué?

-sssshhh- le decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya en el próximo verán las reacciones que ha ocasionado ese beso y lo que viene gracias a él. También pondré más de Harry y Halle y Ron y Hermione. Gracias por leerme ah y dejen reviews ) )


	4. A orillas del lago

Como siempre comienzo agradeciendo los rewievs, aunque no lo crean es eso lo que motiva a uno seguir escribiendo, de verdad que sean buenos o malos se agradecen, también acepto sugerencias. Muchas gracias por leer este fic y el doble por dejar reviews.  
  
Mariag Malfoy: gracias por tus palabras, en este capítulo hay sobre Liam, Halle y Harry por ahí vienen y si hay Ron y Hermione y no se, se me ha ocurrido una idea loca con Liam que antes no había rondado por mi cabeza, léelo y si descubres por donde va la cosa dime que te parece.  
  
Gin-ynia: me encantan las historias de Harry y Ginny son mis favoritas, el otro fic "así comenzó" originalmente era más largo, pero la musa se me paro y lo deje hasta ahí, si vuelve quizás lo continué, pero ahora ando concentrada en este. Que bueno que te haya gustado.  
  
Jeru: por supuesto que el amor no son solo besos, pero es la manera más universal y genuina de demostrarlo, aunque tendré en cuenta ese tip.  
  
Capítulo 4. A orillas del lago  
  
En la sala común de Slytherin la chimenea estaba encendida, se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas. Draco y Liam ocupaban dos de los sillones y charlaban animadamente después de un arduo entrenamiento. Se encontraban bañados y cambiados, Draco tenia puesto un pantalón casual de color caqui y uno polo azul, por su parte Liam unos jeans azules y una franela negra encima de una blanca manga larga  
  
-¿Qué hiciste qué?-  
  
-Liam eres sordo o te lo digo en holandés para que entiendas-  
  
-no seas pesado, pero como siempre la has menospreciado, me pregunto por qué-  
  
-que se yo, un impulso- haciendo un gesto en la mano como sino importara  
  
-vamos Draco no me creas tonto, mira que por poco no caigo en Ravenclaw-  
  
-uy si Granger, la sabelotodo-  
  
-vamos, sino fuera importante no me lo hubieras contado ¿te movió el piso verdad?-  
  
Draco lo miraba de una forma como diciendo que tenia razón, al final le dijo -esta bien- moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa -pero vamos al dormitorio aquí pueden escucharnos- y le hizo una seña a Liam con la cabeza en la dirección donde estaba Pansy, que los observaba inquisidoramente.  
  
Al llegar al dormitorio Draco y Liam retomaron el tema, el gorrito azul de Ginny estaba encima de la cama de Draco  
  
-¿te lo vas poner para que te combine con la ropa o se lo piensas devolver algún día?- preguntó sarcásticamente  
  
-Liam tu sentido del humor me esta matando- y el rubio se dejo caer en la cama agarrando el gorrito -se lo pienso devolver la próxima vez que la vea-  
  
-bien a lo que vinimos, ¿te gusta la pelirroja?- pregunto Liam sentándose en la cama continua a la de Draco  
  
-no se si me gusta, lo único que sé es que besa muy bien- esto lo pronuncio con el gorrito en las manos  
  
-sabes, lo que pienso es que ya te gusta aunque no la conozcas muy bien-  
  
-¿Cómo podría gustarme si es la pobretona Weasly?- esto lo dijo mirando a su amigo directo a los ojos  
  
-Draco olvídate de tus estupidos prejuicios sociales, se que te ha impactado la pelirroja porque no dejas de pensar en ella, y qué con eso, haz lo que sientas, por ser honesto contigo mismo no dejaras de ser Draco Malfoy-  
  
-¿hacer algo? Me mandaría por un tubo, con todo lo que la he menospreciado-  
  
-Draco la gente no cambia, pero si las situaciones- terminado de decir esto, Liam se paro de la cama y busco su guitarra, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta le pregunto al rubio  
  
-¿ella te respondió el beso verdad?- -sí- respondió Draco encendiendo un cigarrillo  
  
-ahí esta- y salio de su habitación con la guitarra acuestas  
  
Uno de los hobbies de Liam aparte de los deportes, los libros y las mujeres es el de tocar la guitarra. Tocaba muy bien y cada vez que los estudios se lo permitían, salía por el castillo y donde encontrara un lugar solitario se ponía a tocar. Cuando entro a un salón creyendo que estaba vació se encontró con Ron y Hermione, ésta ayudaba a Ron en un hechizo protector que por más que lo intentara al pelirrojo no le salía.  
  
-pensé que estaba vació- dijo a modo de disculpas el holandés  
  
-pues ya ves que no- le espeto Ron  
  
Observando a los dos por uno segundos se volvió hacia donde estaba Hermione -te queda muy bien el lila Granger- y se fue  
  
Hermione que tenia puesta una chaqueta de color lila sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza  
  
-ese Van Tessel si es odioso- dijo Ron volviendo a agarrar su varita para seguir practicando el hechizo  
  
-yo no lo veo de esa manera- replico la castaña  
  
-no me digas- levantando su vista a los ojos de Hermione -igual que todas las de Hogwarts ¿también te mueres por él?-  
  
-no, no me muero por él, si vieras más allá de tus narices sabrías, además considero que es muy atractivo y que no es tan odioso como la gente piensa, es inteligente y buen conversador-  
  
-ah y no te mueres por él, ya veo que hicieron muy buenas migas en Holanda- todo esto lo dijo con un tono sarcástico, Hermione fastidiada de la actitud del pelirrojo lo invito a que siguiera practicando el hechizo.  
  
En estas vacaciones Hermione había ido de vacaciones con sus padres a Holanda y un día visitando el pueblo mágico de Epe se encontró con Liam. Ellos nunca se habían tratado en Hogwarts pero ese día entablaron una conversación y resulto de lo más amena, él nunca se había metido con ella ni con nadie, no eran amigos pero se hablaban. Liam tiene la filosofía de pensar que si no conoces a la gente, no la juzgues, y eso había pasado con Hermione, igual pensaba de Harry, sabia quien era por qué, quién en el mundo mágico no sabia, sin embargo no le daba ni frió ni calor, aunque no podía evitar reírse de vez en cuando con los insultos que Draco le propinaba a Harry. Por esto mucha gente pensaba en cómo era que el rubio y el holandés eran tan buenos amigos, pero es que eran más las cosas que tenían en común que las que no, se respetaban mutuamente y lo más importante era que Liam no le celebraba todo a Draco como hacía todo Slytherin.  
  
En el dormitorio de chicas de 5º de los leones, Halle no daba crédito a sus oídos cuando Ginny termino por contarle con lujo de detalles que era lo que había sucedido en el campo de Quidditch  
  
-no te lo puedo creer!!!- se diría que estaba más emocionada que Ginny y se reía por lo sucedido -¿te gusta Malfoy?-  
  
-Halle no me puede gustar porque sólo me haya dado un beso-  
  
-si esta bien, pero ¿Qué piensas de él?-  
  
-físicamente no te puedo negar que esta como quiere, uuuff demasiado sexy- terminado de decir esto se rieron un rato y agrego la pequeña de los Weasly  
  
- pero sabemos que su forma de ser es un asco- Ginny racionaba quien era Draco  
  
- puede ser, pero por todo lo que me contaste se ve que no es un asco verdaderamente-  
  
-¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos con Harry en la sala común?  
  
-me parece excelente- contesto la rubia peinándose el cabello  
  
en la sala común se encontraban varios de los Gryfindors unos jugando ajedrez, otros hablando, Harry estaba leyendo como cosa rara una revista sobre Quidditch, al ver bajar a las dos amigas por la escalera hizo la revista a un lado y le pregunto a Ginny  
  
-¿Cómo te va en los entrenamientos?- Halle que ni siquiera dejo que Ginny abriera la boca respondio inmediatamente  
  
-Excelente!!!-  
  
Ginny que estaba roja como un tomate porque sabía a que excelente se refiera su amiga no hizo más nada que asentir con la cabeza  
  
-saben creo que voy a tomar un poco de aire- se encamino a la salida de la casa y dejo a Harry y Halle solos  
  
Éstos en su interior no pudieron estar más agradecidos con la decisión de Ginny  
  
-te extrañe toda la semana, si te he visto como tres veces ha sido mucho- al decir esto Harry, le tomaba la mano a Halle. Para el niño que vivió, estar con Halle era lo más satisfactorio que le pudiera pasar, con ella se olvida de todo y de todos, le hacía mucho bien. Las peleas de Ron y Hermione, Voldemort, los Dursley y los problemas que pudiera tener se desvanecían por completo. Con ella podía hablar de todo, no sólo era una cuestión de atractivo físico.  
  
Ginny que se encontraba cerca del lago y apreciaba como esta poco a poco se estaba congelando por la nieve, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido esa mañana, se reprochaba así misma por no dejar de pensar en eso  
  
-esta muy solo y oscuro aquí afuera, puede ser peligroso- Al escuchar esa voz el estomago de Ginny se retorció, y los colores sin darse cuenta se le subieron a la cabeza, acto seguido se volteo y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy  
  
-me encanta la manera en que te sonrojas- el rubio la miraba fijamente a los ojos  
  
-realmente me asusta como te has estado comportando conmigo- le respondió Ginny  
  
-más me asusta a mi lo que estoy sintiendo-  
  
Ginny que no se esperaba esa respuesta solo movía la cabeza de arriba debajo, de una forma asentía a lo que le decía Draco  
  
-se te cayo esto esta mañana- le dijo mientras le ponía el gorrito a la pelirroja  
  
-Malfoy, quizás me arrepienta de lo que voy a decir, pero me gustaría conocerte un poco más -  
  
-no tienes de qué arrepentirte a mí también me gustaría, ¿sabes de algún sitio donde podríamos vernos?- Ginny que no se lo podía creer, ya que le parecía muy sincero el Slytherin, pensó rápido y se le ocurrió el cuarto de los requerimientos, pensó en este cuarto porque ella no quería que nadie la viera al lado de Draco, ya se imaginaba la cara de su hermano y sus dos amigos, sin embargo le diría a Halle por si algo pasaba, no se fiaba mucho de Draco pero le parecía sincero y en el fondo él lo era  
  
-hay un cuarto, en el tercer piso, justo al lado de la estatua que le falta un brazo, te paras al lado de la estatua y dices "ábrete sésamo", esperame ahí mañana a las 2 de la tarde- no podia creer lo que acaba de decir  
  
-¿ábrete sésamo?, qué ridiculez es esa- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y un gesto de ojos diciendo para si mismo "estos Gryfindors tienen cada cosa"  
  
-bueno ¿quieres o no quieres?- Ginny lo miraba y decía para si misma "en donde me metí"  
  
-si esta bien, estaré ahí a las 2 de la tarde-  
  
-ok, no le puedes decir a nadie de ese cuarto, es más no sé ni porque te lo dije, no confió en ti-  
  
-weasly si empezamos así, empezamos mal, mañana a las 2 estaré ahí-  
  
Por unos momentos se quedaron viendo, Ginny reaccionó más rápido, se despidió con un "nos vemos" y se alejo hacia el castillo. Draco se quedo con la misma sonrisita de la mañana, no era de maldad, era de gusto, estaba enamorado y no se había dado cuenta.  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí el 4º capítulo espero que les haya gustado, se que prometí algo de Harry/Halle y Ron/Hermione, pero yo escribo como me vaya saliendo y aunque la intención en este capítulo era esa, se me fue por otro lado, aunque hay un poquito de ellos. La historia es larga, la estoy concibiendo larga, en mi mente están muchas situaciones que poco a poco iré escribiendo. Por fa dejen reviews!!! 


	5. En el cuarto de los Requerimientos

Hello, gracias, gracias por los reviews. Que bueno que les este gustando la historia. ATENCION: este capitulo contiene una especie de spolier del 5º libro, es acerca del cuarto de los requerimientos, si han leido el 5º libro ya sabrán de donde y para qué es este cuarto y sino aquí se enteraran. Sólo aviso por si acaso.  
  
Mariag Malfoy: calma, ya veras como se desarrollará todo. Todavía le falta a este fic. Gracias por los ánimos.  
  
Gin-ynia: leí Amores Tiernos, pero no se que paso que ese día no pude ponerte un review tenia problemas con el servidor, me gusto es muy tierna la historia, síguela espero el 4º capítulo.  
  
Vastiane: primero disculpas por si tu nombre no se escribe así, que bueno que te guste la historia, ya veras lo que va a pasar, creo que te gustara.  
  
Jeru y Lily: gracias por seguir la historia y espero que les siga gustando, saludos. Y a todos los que leen la historia y no envían review también, saludos.  
  
Capítulo 5. En el cuarto de los requerimientos.  
  
Ginny entro como un huracán al castillo, ni siquiera se dirigió al comedor donde todos los estudiantes estarían cenando en ese momento. Su corazón le latía a mil por horas, entro a su dormitorio, cerro la puerta y se arrecosto a ésta, se quito el gorrito azul y lo observo un momento, lo lanzo y cayo encima de una silla. Se detuvo a observar detenidamente el cuarto, sentía que le faltaba aire, desde esa mañana se hacia mil preguntas en la cabeza, no entendía o no quería entender que fue lo que ese beso ocasiono en ella y ahora esa conversación, mañana a las 2 de la tarde se encontraría con Draco Malfoy, no lo podía apartar de su cabeza y se preguntaba mil veces por qué, por qué ese beso fue diferente a todos los que había recibido antes, era una extraña sensación que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera cuando se beso con Harry hace ya mas de un año, y eso que alguna vez creyó que Harry era el amor de su vida. Ni Harry ni ella se enrollaron por eso, sólo fue un beso, algo que sucedió y ya, sin ninguna importancia, y ahora ¿Malfoy? ¿por qué con él todo era diferente? Hasta hace unos días lo odiaba y ahora estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Se sentó en banco que tenia la ventana y se quedo observando la nieve y pensando.  
  
En Slytherin los alumnos de esa casa tenían una pequeña fiesta, así era como se divertían ellos, aparte de hacerle la vida imposible a los demás alumnos de Hogwarts. Draco al entrar siguió derecho a su dormitorio de no ser porque Pansy se le tiro encima.  
  
Pansy era una chica linda, sino Draco no se hubiera tenido nada con ella. Rubia y delgada con los ojos color miel y siempre llevaba el cabello largo suelto al estilo despeinado, era una chica sensual. Ella daba una imagen que no era, cualquiera hubiera dicho que tenia muchas relaciones, pero la verdad es, que desde que conoció a Draco vive y muere por él, no tiene ojos para nadie más. Y aunque tuvieron una relación por unos cuantos meses y habían terminado hace un año Pansy no se daba por vencida; desde tratar de darle celos a Draco (cosa que no conseguia), cartas y lloronas hacia de todo para que él volviera a su lado. A Draco no era que no le importase, la había pasado muy bien a su lado, pero odiaba cuando una mujer no se daba su puesto y esto era lo que pasaba con Pansy.  
  
-Draco- con una voz supuestamente seductora  
  
Zafándose de ella y poniendo cara de fastidio -¿ahora qué Pansy?-  
  
-no te vas a quedar en la fiesta-  
  
-no, me aburre, ¿no se cansan de lo mismo?-  
  
-¿para donde vas?-  
  
El rubio que ya no aguantaba el fastidio -no es tu probelma, deja de molestar ¿quieres?- y subió rápidamente las escaleras  
  
Pansy se quedo observando como Draco subía las escaleras, una persona por detrás se le acerco  
  
-deja de luchar contra la corriente, te terminaras ahogando, sino es que ya lo estas-  
  
Pansy irritada por lo acababa de oír se volteo y con toda la rabia del mundo miro a esa persona a los ojos -nadie a pedido tu opinión Liam, déjame en paz- y se volvió a reunir con los otros compañeros agarrando una cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
Al día siguiente, después de haber desayunado Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a visitar a Hagrid. Ginny le dijo a Halle que se quedara, que después irían a juntarse con los demás, la pelirroja le explico a Halle lo que sucedió en la noche de ayer a las orillas del lago, le dijo que necesitaba que se quedara rondando por el cuarto de los requerimientos por si le pasaba algo con Draco. Halle acepto gustosa, se escondería en un salón que estaba cerca, no fuera cosa que Filch se apareciera, un profesor o peor aún Harry, Ron y Hermione. Quedaron en que para separarse de éstos tres dirían que iban a la biblioteca a hacer una investigación.  
  
El cuarto de los Requerimientos, fue un lugar donde el año pasado varios alumnos practicaban Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras debido a que la profesora, que para ese entonces tenían, no les enseñaba absolutamente nada. Hermione fue la de la idea de crear esas clases y Harry el profesor. Cuando las iban a poner en práctica necesitaban un cuarto fuera de la vista de todos, ya que lo que hacían estaba prohibido y fue Dobby el que le contó Harry de la existencia de este cuarto.  
  
Se llamaba así en vista de que el cuarto se convertía por dentro en lo que la persona necesitase, un salón para dar clases, un laboratorio para experimentos, un lugar para dar fiestas, se convertía en lo que fuera. Draco no sabia de su existencia debido a que él por supuesto no fue invitado a esas clases particulares, aunque sabia que existían, y por más de que trato de dar con el lugar donde éstos se reunían nunca lo encontró.  
  
A las 2 en punto Draco Malfoy pronunciaba la frase que le causaba risa, se quedo esperando un momento y vio como la estatua se movía hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar. Al entrar se quedo relativamente sorprendido, para esa ocasión el cuarto resultaba muy acogedor, tenia unas cortinas entre abiertas, el piso era de madera, había un sofá grande blanco, una mesa de centro, estaba la chimenea encendida y enfrente de esta una pequeña alfombra mullidita, un aparato mágico que semejaba un radio, un florero con lirios blancos y morados, en las paredes acuarelas abstractas, la luz era misteriosa.  
  
El chico se quedo observando el lugar por unos instantes -nada mal- se dijo para si mismo, se sentó en el sofá y saco sus cigarrillos, en ese instante por arte de magia apareció un cenicero en la mesa. Draco vestia unos jeans azules, camisa de botones gris y chaqueta de vestir negra, muy sexy vale decir. Eran las dos y diez cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.  
  
Ginny Weasly de lo más sencilla, con una faldita verde militar, camisa blanca, chaqueta de jean (donde llevaba la varita por si alguna emergencia), su cabello suelto, unos zapatos deportivos y sin nada de maquillaje en el rostro hizo su aparición.  
  
Draco al verla lo primero que penso fue lo bella que se veia, se quedaron viendo por unos instantes donde ninguno dijo nada, al minuto  
  
-¿fumas?- a manera de romper el hielo y viendo como Draco apagaba el cigarrillo  
  
-¿te molesta?- pregunto el rubio a modo de respuesta y con una mano la invito a sentarse en el sofá  
  
-no para nada- El silencio no podia ser más incomodo, por primera vez estaban como personas civilizadas tratando de mantener o de iniciar una conversación sin insultos ni sarcasmos  
  
-te ves muy linda Weasly-  
  
-sabes dime Virginia o Ginny, no te va a pasar nada porque digas mi nombre- al decir esto sonrio y siguió -todo esto es muy extraño, tu y yo aquí tratando de ver más allá de lo que siempre hemos visto entre nosotros-  
  
Draco lo único que sabía era que no podia dejar de mirar los ojos, los labios, la manera en que se echaba con una mano el cabello para atrás  
  
-¿te doy miedo?- pregunto el rubio  
  
-no para nada, pero me parece absurdo que casi todo Hogwarts te lo tenga-  
  
-es respeto, no miedo o quizas sean las dos cosas-  
  
-¿te importa mucho esas dos cosas?-  
  
-no, a veces me fastidia que la gente me respete o me tenga miedo, eso a veces impide acercárseles a mi o sino, me celebran todo lo que hago, me siento rodeado de tarados cuando eso pasa, no pueden ver quién soy realmente- Ginny que no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Draco Malfoy estaba siendo sincera con ella. Por una parte para él era satisfactorio que todo el mundo de cierta manera le tuviera miedo, pero por otro lado gracias a eso a veces se sentía sólo. El saber que Ginny no le temía hizo que entrara en confianza con ella. Entre los dos había nacido una chispa que no se podían explicar, pero que los dos sentían. En ese primer encuentro hablaron de muchas cosas, entre esas Ginny le dejo claro que no aceptaría mas insultos hacia su familia de parte de él. Ella descubrió que Draco aparte de lo frío que pudiera ser tenia un lado calido que no le mostraba a todo el mundo. Draco se rió con una historia que Ginny le contó sobre una de las bromas que ella y Halle hicieron, y Ginny encontró muy graciosa la historia de Draco con un elfo domestico de su casa. Llevaban hora y media hablando como amigos de toda la vida cuando la pelirroja no aguanto más y le pregunto por lo que quería saber  
  
-Draco, ¿por qué me besaste ayer?, ¿que esta pasando de verdad?- éste sorprendido por la pregunta no titubeó en ningún momento al responderle  
  
-porque me gustas-  
  
-¿desde cuando?-  
  
-no lo sé, sólo sé que me gustas y mucho-  
  
-es la manera en que me miras, en que me hablas, en que sonríes, en que me insultas, en que me besas-  
  
Ginny sólo lo miraba directo a los ojos  
  
-¿cómo se que no es un trampa? ¿qué no estas haciendo esto por algún mandado de tu padre, para Voldemort?-  
  
-porque yo no me presto para sus planes obsoletos, será mi padre pero yo no lo ayudo en esos planes, él tiene su vida y yo la mía, no quiero terminar en Azkaban por servirle a un híbrido de hombre que a la final Potter volverá a vencer-  
  
Para la menor de los Weasly eso que acababa de decir Malfoy era toda una revelación, era sincero, con eso Ginny comprobó lo equivocado que todos estaban con respecto a Draco en el sentido que todos creían que él al graduarse se convertiría en mortifago, nada mas lejos de la realidad. En las afueras del cuarto de los requerimientos, en el salón de al lado, una aburrida Halle ya no hallaba que hacer se había leído todas las "corazones de bruja" que llevo, fastidiada salió a la puerta para ver si Ginny ya había bajado, pero cual sería su desagradable sorpresa al encontrarse con una rata  
  
-aaaaaaaaahhh una rata, una rata y con una pata de plata!!!!!-  
  
Y salió corriendo por las escaleras.  
  
Hasta aquí el 5º capitulo espero que les haya gustado, opinen y dejen reviews. bye 


	6. Un encuentro

Antes que nada gracias por los reviews, sigan escribiéndolos =), otra cosa, al final hay un error en una línea que medio se repite, lo trate de acomodar y fue imposible, ya que cuando lo bajaba a la página me lo seguía copiando igual, discúlpenme esa, así paso en el primer capitulo en una parte, también quiero que los párrafos aparezcan un poco más separados, así lo hago en word pero al pasarlo aquí aparece de la forma en que lo ven, espero que de todas formas igual disfruten la lectura.  
  
Capitulo 6. Un encuentro.  
  
-eres un estupido, no te tenías que dejar ver-  
  
-pe pe pero mi señor, fue un accidente-  
  
-no me interesa, eres un bueno para nada-  
  
-crucio!!!-  
  
En algún lugar de Inglaterra, quizás en la antigua mansión Riddle, Lord Voldemort insultaba a Petter Pettigrew. Éste se había dejado de ver por Halle, aunque ella no tuviera la menor idea de qué era o quién era lo que había visto, sin lugar a dudas, pondría sobre aviso a los chicos. No era común ver una rata con una pata de plata.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando se toparon con una asustada e histérica Halle, venia corriendo quien sabe con que rumbo, los tres se sorprendieron verla de esa manera  
  
-¿Halle que sucede?- preguntaba Hermione  
  
-una rata, una asquerosa rata- respondía la rubia tomando aire  
  
-¿y por eso te asustas?- pregunto Ron  
  
-era de lo más horrible y tenía una pata de plata-  
  
Al decir esto los tres chicos se miraron entre si. Harry se la quedo viendo, se volteo hacia a Ron y con una seña le dijo que lo siguiera. Hermione entendió todo, cuando Halle se dirigió hacia donde Harry, éste le dijo que no lo siguiera, que se alejara de él. Halle se quedo desconcertada, Harry jamás había sido así de grosero con ella. Hermione se quedo con ella tanto para tranquilizarla por lo de la rata y lo que acaba de hacer Harry, como para obtener toda la información. Halle le contó a Hermione, donde, como y cuando la había visto, más no explico el porqué del que ella se encontrara en ese pasillo, tampoco entendía el alboroto y la preguntadera que Hermione tenia con respecto a la rata. Lo que a ella más le preocupaba era la reacción de Harry al ella acercársele, eso le dolía y le asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.  
  
En el cuarto de los requerimientos una pareja se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, Ginny parándose del sofá  
  
-creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, me tengo que ir-  
  
-tienes razón, ¿te parece que nos encontremos otro día aquí?- dijo Draco  
  
-eehh si, por mi esta bien, te aviso cuando pueda-  
  
Ginny se disponía a caminar hacia la puerta cuando la mano de Draco la detuvo, éste parándose a la altura de ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida, ella se lo quedo viendo por un segundo  
  
-nos vemos Malfoy-  
  
-Draco, mi nombre es Draco-  
  
-esta bien, nos vemos Draco- sonrió la pelirroja y se marcho.  
  
Al llegar a los pasillos Ginny no vio rastro de Halle, pensó que tal vez se había fastidiado y con toda la razón del mundo se había ido. La menor de los Weasly sin mucho pensarlo se dirigió a Gryffindor y en el camino iba pensando en el encuentro que acaba de tener con cierto rubio, pensó que no fue tan grave como se lo imagino, y se dio cuanta de que Draco no era tan mala persona. Llego al cuadro de la Señora Gorda dijo la contraseña, al entrar se fue a su dormitorio y se encontró a Halle limpiándose unas lagrimas  
  
-¿Halle que tienes?-  
  
-te demoraste Ginny- con una falsa sonrisa decía esto  
  
-Halle por favor dime, se que no estas bien-  
  
-es Harry-  
  
Ginny se extraño de la respuesta de Halle y se la quedo viendo con mirada de interrogación, Halle comprendió la mirada de su amiga y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido, Ginny se sentó a su lado  
  
-me los encontre en un pasillo y cuando me fui a acercar a Harry fue muy rudo conmigo, después lo fui a buscar y me dijo que no quería saber nada de mi, que me evitara acercársele- una lagrima le corría a Halle por la mejilla  
  
-disculpa Ginny, ¿Cómo te fue con Malfoy?  
  
La pelirroja se la quedo viendo y la abrazo, Halle era la mejor amiga que pudiera tener  
  
-Halle eso no importa, por qué Harry tomo esa actitud, el te adora y nunca se atrevería a hacerte daño-  
  
-si, me adora tanto que ni siquiera somos novios-  
  
-Halle ¿dijiste algo, paso algo que Harry tomo esa actitud?  
  
-me los encontré mientras venia asustada por haberme topado con una rata que tenia una pata de plata-  
  
Ginny que enseguida supo a que rata se refería Halle no lo podía creer, era mucha casualidad que estuviera con Draco y Scabbers hacia su aparición, su mente pensaba muy rápido y se dijo que algo tenia que ver, pero a la vez pensó que si Harry tomo esa actitud era porque Scabbers era el asistente de Voldemort y en dado caso lo buscaba a él. Si era así, de la manera en que lo estaba pensando, Harry se comporto así con Halle para alejarla de él, porque estaba segura que Harry creía que Voldemort podría utilizar a Halle para atraerlo a él, ya que Halle era una de las personas a las que Harry más amaba, por ese motivo no le había pedido que fueran novios, para protegerla.  
  
-Halle tienes que hablar con Harry, no es por ti, es la rata- dijo toda desesperada la pelirroja  
  
-¿de que hablas no entiendo?-  
  
-la rata, la rata es Scabbers, Colagusano, el asistente de Voldemort- Halle se quedo viendo a Ginny asombrada, sí, tenia sentido lo que decía, cómo no lo había pensado antes, una pata de plata, por Merlín!!, que despistada  
  
-Ginny no lo había pensado!!-  
  
Se quedaron hablando un rato, Ginny le relato lo sucedido con Draco. Aunque ella estaba emocionada y pensó lo que pensó de Harry y Voldemort no le daba buena espina lo de Scabbers y la coincidencia de que apareció justo el día en que se reunió con Draco; sin embargo siguieron hablando y le admitió a Halle que le empezaba gustar Malfoy.  
  
Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de 6º de Slytherin Draco le comentaba a Liam como le fue con Ginny, y para satisfacción de Liam, Draco reconoció que le gustaba la pelirroja, eso era algo que de antemano sabia el holandés.  
  
Ron, Hermione y Harry debatían en la biblioteca lo que sucedió y lo que tenían que hacer  
  
-se lo decimos a Dumbledore- dijo Hermione -no es buena señal que Pettigrew ande por aquí-  
  
-¿Harry no te ha dolido la cicatriz?- pregunto Ron  
  
-para nada, ni he tenido sueños extraños ni nada-  
  
-tal vez no le interesas tú-  
  
-vamos Ron, después de 5 años persiguiendo a Harry, tu crees que el 6º va a ser diferente- le dijo una fastidiada Hermione  
  
-ah no me digas, y según tu sabelotodo entonces qué-  
  
-por favor no empiecen, esto es grave, es raro- les dijo Harry más con tristeza que con rabia, él pensaba en como había actuado con Halle y lo patán que fue después que ella se le acerco en la tarde  
  
-mejor esperemos haber que sucede y dependiendo actuamos, pero tenemos que estar alertas de ahora en adelante- termino por decir Hermione  
  
Terminado de decir esto se dirigieron a al comedor para la cena, Harry dijo que no tenia hambre y que se iba a al dormitorio. Por un lado Ron y Hermione entendieron que estaba mal por Halle y lo dejaron solo. En el comedor Ron y Hermione le preguntaron a Ginny que donde estaba Halle, ésta respondió que se encontraba en Gryffindor esperando para hablar con Harry. Las miradas iban y venían desde las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Draco y Ginny se buscaban con la mirada y Liam veía a Hermione  
  
-¿se puede saber que demonios quiere el holandés ese contigo?  
  
-no tengo ni la menor idea Ron, pero sabes no te debería de importar- le respondió Hermione. Ginny que se encontraba al lado de ellos cenando se moría de la risa al ver los celos de su hermano.  
  
En el dormitorio de los chicos de 6º en Gryffindor, el niño que vivió estaba parado en la ventana observando hacia el lago cuando escucho la puerta abrirse  
  
-¿Harry podemos hablar?- pregunto una tímida Halle  
  
Halle estaba linda, tenia puesto un sweater cuello tortuga blanco y unos pantalones capri negros, su cabello estaba suelto y sus ojos verdes resaltaban del atuendo. Harry que le hubiera dicho que se fuera no se podía resistir al verla así tan linda e indefensa  
  
-¿Qué quieres Halle?-  
  
Ella se le acercaba poco a poco  
  
-ya sé que la rata que vi era Pettigrew, creo entender porque me trataste como me trataste-  
  
Harry solo la veía, y podía sentir el aliento y la respiración de Halle, ya que ésta se encontraba enfrente de Harry  
  
-dime que es por protegerme que me tratas como me tratas-  
  
Harry no resistía más y la beso, un beso profundo, como nunca antes se habían besado; una mezcla de desesperación y amor al mismo tiempo, como sino fuera volver a besar esos labios nunca más. Al cabo de un rato se separaron y se quedaron viendo  
  
-eres muy lista- le acariciaba el rostro con una mano -no quiero que te pase nada malo por mi culpa, prefiero que estés lejos y no tenerte a que estés cerca y corras peligro-  
  
Halle sólo tenia en su rostro una sonrisa de tristeza y aflicción -pero si nunca he estado contigo, sólo coqueteamos y de ahí no pasamos-  
  
-por eso mismo, porque tengo miedo que te pase algo, conmigo corres peligro, por eso nunca te he dicho lo que siento y lo que quiero-  
  
-dime, dime que es lo que sientes y lo que quieres- a manera de suplica le pidió Halle esto  
  
-te quiero demasiado y me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo, que fuéramos novios, pero como te acabo de decir, no puedo -  
  
-¿por qué?- pregunto la rubia  
  
Harry pensó la respuesta a esa pregunta, al final respondió  
  
-porque te amo-  
  
Después de dicho esto, Halle beso Harry, éste le respondía con la misma intensidad, pasión y devoción el beso, Harry con mucho cuidado pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Halle tratando de descubrir su cuerpo, Harry saco su varita y con un hechizo tranco la puerta. Sobraban las palabras para explicar lo que estaban viviendo, con mucho cuidado y ternura el niño que vivió le quitaba el sweater a Halle, ésta alzaba las manos para que el sweater pudiera salir, se miraban con mucho amor y sonreían mientras se veían a los ojos. Halle comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Harry y poco a poco las prendas de ropa fueron saliendo hasta quedar en la desnudez y llegar ellos a la cama. Muy lentamente y Harry acabando de decir un hechizo para la protección, recorrieron sus cuerpos lentamente, con las manos, con la boca, con los ojos. Harry hizo suya a Halle con mucha ternura y delicadeza, los cuerpos ahora eran uno solo, Harry le pregunto a Halle si sentía bien y ella con una sonrisa le asintió que si, era la primera vez de los dos, pero no estaban asustados, Harry y Halle se movían a un solo ritmo mientras Harry le besaba, el cuello, la boca, los labios, en la mirada de los dos se podía ver cuanto se amaban y de esa manera llegaron a sentir lo que era el placer.  
  
Al terminar el acto, los dos estaban arropados y abrazados, Halle miro a Harry  
  
-nunca podría correr peligro al lado tuyo y si así fuese corro el riesgo-  
  
-no quiero que te pase nada Halle-  
  
-tranquilo que nada me va pasar-  
  
se quedaron un rato abrazados, de repente Harry con una sonrisa y la mirada mas brillante e intensa que nunca se volteo y le pregunto a Halle si quería ser su novia, ella emocionada le dijo que si. Harry termino por decirle que para su seguridad lo tenían que mantener en secreto, ni siquiera Ginny podría saberlo, se besaron y de esa manera sellaron su amor. Al rato se levantaron vistieron y salieron a la sala común donde todavía no había mucha gente, como era fin de semana muchos alumnos aprovechaban estar paseando por los jardines o por el castillo. Entre ellos dos, ahora, las miradas decían más que mil palabras.  
  
Bueno hasta aquí es el 6º capitulo, por favor dejen reviews, es la primera vez que escribo un momento de relaciones y no se si lo hice bien, así que se agradecen las opiniones que pudieran tener. Se que este capitulo no tuvo nada o casi nada de Draco y Ginny y los demás personajes, pero no siempre tienen que estar ya que de esa forma el fic se acabaría rápido, todavía hay muchas situaciones que no se han dado y que se darán. Gracias por leerlo. los demas cribo un momento de relaciones y no se si lo hice bien, asi 


	7. Leones vs Serpientes

Hola, aquí esta el capitulo 7, espero que la historia les este gustando. Sinceramente en el último capitulo creo que fui muy rápida con los acontecimientos que pasaron, jeje de eso me di cuenta ahora que volví a leer el capitulo. De verdad opinen que tal les parece el fic, así podré mejorar un poco cada vez que escriba, además que este es mi primer fic largo.  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
Las clases seguían su curso y todo estaba aparentemente normal, cada día que pasaba crecía la expectación por el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch.  
  
Hermione y Ginny conversaban en el cuarto de la castaña  
  
-en serio Gin ya perdí la paciencia con Ron-  
  
-ay Herm, tu sabes como es él, mira estoy segura que si le gustas-  
  
-no pero lo demuestra de una manera- dijo esto sarcásticamente –no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo de esa manera, es más hay alguien que me gusta-  
  
Ginny se sorprendió, pero pensó que era lo más lógico, y que su hermano se lo merecía por tonto y por no demostrarle a Hermione lo que sentía  
  
-aja y ¿se puede saber quien es el afortunado?-  
  
-no hagas un escándalo con el nombre que te voy a decir- hizo una pausa y vio a Ginny a los ojos – es Liam Van Tessel, ya se que es un Slytherin-  
  
Hermione esperaba que Ginny se sorprendiera y le dijera que estaba loca, pero con que moral la pelirroja iba a decir algo si ésta estaba loca por Draco  
  
-es guapo y enigmático, no se, interesante y si crees que hay posibilidad ve por él-  
  
Hermione se la quedo viendo extrañada, pero le agradaba lo que pensaba su amiga y sentía un apoyo que antes no había sentido  
  
-cambiando el tema Gin, ¿no has notado a Halle extraña?-  
  
-jum me lo preguntas a mi, por supuesto que si, pero no dice nada y no puedo obligarla a que lo haga, ya me dirá- y añadió -Liam Van Tassel, vaya Herm no tienes malos gustos-  
  
se estaban riendo cuando de pronto una lechuza gris perlada entraba por la ventana, tenia una nota atada en la pata, y se dirigió a Ginny, desenrolló la nota y la leyó  
  
Te espero esta noche a las 10pm. Cuarto de los requerimientos.  
  
Malfoy  
  
Ginny guardándose la nota, y viendo la cara de Hermione se apresuro a decir  
  
-es de Halle- dijo esto con una sonrisita tratando de parecer convincente, pero la verdad es que a leguas se notaba que era mentira.  
  
-solo te digo que descanses mucho esta noche, mañana es el partido-  
  
-sí Hermione, seguro-  
  
En las mazmorras de Slytherin, frente a la chimenea Draco y Liam conversaban  
  
-no me digas que te gusta la sabelotodo Granger, ...Liam por Merlín te creía mas selectivo-  
  
Liam se lo miraba con dureza  
  
-eres el menos indicado para hablarme de selectividad ...la Weasly-  
  
Draco lo miro por unos segundos con esa mirada fria y peligrosa que lo caracterizaba, Liam jugaba con su varita entre sus manos y desafiaba a Draco con la mirada  
  
-Van Tessel puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te de la gana, aprovecha a Granger, quizás es buena en "todos" los aspectos- y el "todos" lo dijo recalcando bien cada una de sus letras  
  
-es mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana es el juego- dijo Liam  
  
Draco se paro y se puso su capa, miro a Liam y le dijo que tenia una cita, éste le hizo un gesto con la mano de triunfo, levantando el pulgar. Draco camino hasta la puerta y salio.  
  
Ginny se vio en el espejo, éste le devolvía su aspecto al natural, ni siquiera se había arreglado para reunirse con Malfoy, sólo se soltó el cabello, todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme y la corbata estaba desanudada, la verdad iba muy desordenada y ni siquiera se había acicalado un poco, con las mismas salio del cuarto, no sin antes ver la cama vacía de Halle y preguntándose donde estaría.  
  
Un chico alto y rubio estaba parado observando por la única ventana que tenia el cuarto de los Requerimientos, en su mano estaba un cigarrillo por la mitad, fumaba mientras esperaba a Ginny, de repente se abrió la puerta y Draco se volteo, ahí estaba Ginny  
  
-pensé que ya no venias- y esto lo dijo como quien dice el estado del tiempo, pero por dentro estaba aliviado de que hubiera llegado  
  
-¿y a que se debe este encuentro?- preguntó la pelirroja  
  
-¿no quedamos en que nos seguiríamos viendo?-  
  
-sí, pero la verdad nunca pensé que fuera en serio-  
  
Draco sólo la miraba de arriba abajo y por la facha que cargaba Ginny en otros tiempos hubiera hecho un comentario mordaz acerca de su uniforme, pero no podía, y no podía porque precisamente así toda desarreglada la encontraba linda, muy linda. Poco a poco a medida que hablaba se iba acercando más a la pelirroja que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar en el que se paró a llegar  
  
-yo siempre hablo en serio Virginia-  
  
Esa mirada a Ginny la intimidaba, esos ojos grises y fríos se habían cruzado con los de ella muchas veces, pero nunca expresaban lo que en estos momentos decian. Era como si a través de la mirada Malfoy descubriera cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, como si le desnudara el alma por completo. Ya él estaba en frente de ella, a sólo escasos centímetros, como aquella vez en el campo de juego y sucedió lo mismo que aquella madrugada, sólo que esta vez no habia ninguna apuesta de por medio, ni ninguna snitch que atrapar. Lentamente Draco poso sus labios sobre los de Ginny, ella sintio que flotaba, con una mano él le acariciaba el cabello y con la otra la tenia agarrada por la cintura. Ginny se dejo llevar, sutilmente Draco iba haciendo el beso cada vez más intenso, su lengua estaba dentro de la boca de Ginny y viceversa, era un beso pasional, de desesperación como si tuvieran miedo de que acabara. Se siguieron besando por unos minutos y al separarse se quedaron viendo, Draco fue el primero que habló, sus manos abrazaban la cintura de Ginny  
  
-me tienes loco Virginia-  
  
-¿por qué?- fue lo único que atino a decir Ginny, en su cabeza miles de pensamientos volaban tan rápido como la snitch, ya no era ninguna alucinación, ni ninguna pesadilla, estar con Draco Malfoy, en ese plan, era lo mas maravilloso que le sucedía  
  
-es la manera en que te ves está noche, es la manera en que tus labios me invitan a besarlos, la manera en que me desafías, en la que me hablas –  
  
Ginny no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero escucharlo la hacia la mujer mas dichosa, Draco seguía hablando  
  
-es la manera en que me pones nervioso cuando estas a mi alrededor, y que haces que sonría con solo ver tu sonrisa, es como caminas, como sonríes, es la manera en la que ... -  
  
Ginny no lo dejo terminar, lo beso, sino fuera porque necesitaban respirar no se hubieran separado  
  
- esto es demasiado surrealista, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-  
  
-creeme a mi tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido ni en un millón de años- dijo Draco con una sonrisa, más de resignación que de alegría.  
  
Ginny se separo de Draco, y fue hasta la ventana, necesitaba agarrar aire. No sabe como empezaron a hablar acerca de un tema que nada tenia que ver con lo que acababa de suceder, pero fue un alivio. Extrañamente se sentía muy gusto con Malfoy y éste igual, cuando estaban juntos Draco se olvidaba de cara rajada, los pobretones Weasly (y que ironía, precisamente estaba con una Weasly), la sabelotodo Granger, los lame suelas de Slytherin, de su padre y sus tonterías, era ajeno a todo.  
  
-Draco me tengo que ir, es muy tarde- ya eran pasada las 11pm, si Filch la cachaba tendría problemas, además mañana era el partido. Draco que no tenia problemas si se encontraba en los pasillos ya que era prefecto, le dijo para acompañarla, ella asintió. Salieron del cuarto de los Requerimientos y caminaban en silencio, hasta el tercer piso, donde Ginny le dijo que hasta ahí estaba bien (no quería que supiese donde quedaba Gryffindor, por más lindo que fuese), al despedirse Ginny le dijo  
  
-prepárate a la derrota, mañana seguro agarro la snitch- y con una sonrisa de triunfo y un caminar muy coqueto se volteo y se fue.  
  
A la mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor todo era bulla y exaltación, todos tenían adornos rojos en sus uniformes, menos los de Slytherin, la expectación era aún mayor ya que sabían que Harry no jugaría y aunque Ginny era buena, no era Harry.  
  
Liam estaba en la mesa, ya tenia puesto su uniforme de juego, era cazador, y en cuanto vio entrar a Ginny no pudo contenerse y le dijo a Draco  
  
-creo que este juego va estar más fácil de lo que pensábamos-  
  
Ginny llego con la escoba y también vestida para el juego, pero a metros se le notaba el haber pasado una mala noche, las ojeras le llegaban al piso y tenia cara de cansancio, se sentó al lado de Halle y empezó a comer, Harry se preocupo por la cara de Ginny y manera de regaño le dijo  
  
-Ginn, te ves horrible, no has descansado nada, así no vas a poder jugar-  
  
Dejo su tostada en la mesa y le contesto  
  
-gracias Harry por tan lindo piropo, y no te preocupes que me siento mejor que nunca- y le sonrió -no, se nota- dijo Ron sarcásticamente  
  
Draco no dejaba de verla y Pansy estaba que se atragantaba con la comida, se estaba pillando el jueguito de miradas entre la Gryffindor y el Slytherin, le hizo una seña a Liam como preguntando que pasaba y éste sólo se encogió de hombros. Al terminar el desayuno todos marcharon hacia las gradas, los equipos se habían ido unos minutos antes.  
  
En los vestidores Katie Bell que era la capitana del equipo le daba los últimos tips a sus jugadores, en el lado de Slytherin Arthur Law hacia lo propio con sus jugadores y en eso escucharon la señal, ya era momento de salir a jugar.  
  
El ambiente estaba euforico, una mancha de puros rojos se apreciaba en las tres gradas, menos en una donde todo era verde, la expectación y la emoción desbordaban el estadio, los profesores se encontraban en sus gradas y Steve Gallagher, un chico de Ravenclaw, era el nuevo comentarista (Lee Jordan se había graduado).  
  
- el primer partido de la temporada, las serpientes contra los leones, Gryffindor contra Slytherin!!!, aquí están Bell, Mc Manaman, Thomas, Ryan, Weasly y Weaslyyyy!! Y por Slytherin Callaghan, Stevenson, Malfoy, Mc coy, Van Tessel y Zabiniiii ¡!!!  
  
La profesora Hoch ya había dado el silbato, el partido comenzó, Steve comentaba muy neutralmente lo que sucedía en los aires, no tenia el apasionamiento de Lee Jordan, por un lado Mc gonogall estaba contenta por eso pero por el otro sonaba de lo más aburrido la narración del partido. Dean Thomas que resultó bueno como golpeador no se cansaba de mandar la budgler a cualquier punto verde que viera volando, Liam por su parte hacia lo mismo sólo que en vez de a cualquier punto rojo, lo hacia contra Ron, Ginny y Draco eran el perfecto reflejo el uno del otro, Draco en vez de buscar la snitch sólo veia lo que hacia Ginny. Ella astutamente le coqueteaba pero a la vez buscaba la snitch. Desde las gradas Hermione y Harry veian el partido  
  
-ese Van Tessel está loco va a tumbar a Ron- se quejaba Harry  
  
-se lo merece- dijo Hermione  
  
Harry quedo impactado con el comentario, solo se la quedo viendo, pero Hermione seguía concentrada en el partido  
  
-Gryffindor 70, y Slytherin 90, señores ¡!!!, Mc Coy tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Zabini y anoto, las serpientes van ganando por 30 puntos!!!  
  
Ginny y Draco estaban frente a frente, el viento les movía el cabello, de repente una pequeña pelotita dorada y alada volaba muy cerca Stevenson y Ginny la vio, salio disparada hacia la snitch, si la atrapaba ganaban, Draco reacciono al instante y siguió a Ginny, él también veía la snitch pero la menor de los Weasly le llevaba mucha ventaja. Se acercaba cada vez más, estiro el brazo y la atrapo. El campo se venia abajo Gryffindor había ganado  
  
-Gryffindor!!!! Señores, los leones han ganado el primer partido de la temporada!!!-  
  
En las gradas Harry le decía a Hermione  
  
-me lleva, menos mal que cuando juegue no le prestare atención a Gallagher, que soso es-  
  
Hermione se echo a reir y con un gesto afirmativo movía la cabeza. El equipo de Gryffindor le daba la vuelta a todo el campo festejando el triunfo obtenido. Al terminar se dirigieron a los vestidores.  
  
Draco y Liam se encontraban en los vestidores junto con el resto del equipo, éstos se lamentaban ya que creían que podían ganar porque la buscadora era Ginny y no Harry, pero sucedió lo contrario, nadie se atrevía decirle nada a Malfoy.  
  
Liam se abotonaba la camisa y hablaba con Draco cuando de repente un muchacho hecho una furia venia caminando en dirección a Liam con la varita en la mano y lanzando un hechizo que derribó al holandés, éste cayó en la pared que tenia atrás  
  
-¿Estas loco Weasly que demonios te pasa?- le grito Draco  
  
Detrás de Ron venía el resto del equipo de Gryffindor, Liam miraba con desprecio a Ron  
  
-¿Qué querías matarme con esas bludgers que me lanzabas?- le gritaba el pelirrojo, Liam se levanto violentamente y agarro a Ron por la camisa, se fueron a los golpes. Llegaron los de Gryffindor y Harry y Hermione venían con ellos  
  
-basta basta- gritaba Hermione, al ver que no le hacían caso lanzo un hechizo para los dos  
  
-petrificus totalis-  
  
Y los dos inmediatamente quedaron inmóviles, nadie entendió el porqué de esa rabia acumulada por los, pero lo cierto era que Hermione últimamente hablaba más con Liam y Ron sentía celos, por otro lado a Liam le molestaba Ron, había sido así desde siempre, era la única persona que sin conocerla bien le caía mal. Hermione y Harry sacaron a Ron, los demás de Gryffindor se estaban cambiado el uniforme, los de Slytherin poco a poco iban saliendo igual a los de Gryffindor.  
  
Liam después del episodio se termino de cambiar y salio hecho una furia, Draco se acomodaba el cabello, ya no quedaba nadie en los vestidores, por una puerta salía Ginny ya arreglada  
  
-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?- le pregunto a Draco, él seguía viéndose el cabello en el espejo  
  
-porque no es mi problema- contestó  
  
-¿yo pensé que sentías algo por mí?-  
  
Draco volteándose y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le contesto  
  
- yo siento algo por ti, te lo dije ayer, pero por ti, no por tu hermano-  
  
Ginny trago grueso, ahora sabía que Draco Malfoy no bromeaba y que cuando hablaba era en serio  
  
-además Liam es mi amigo- todo quedo claro y de inmediato Ginny cambio el tema  
  
-sabes que me hiciste demasiado fácil el partido- lo decía de una manera picara -y eso, que dijiste, que no lo ibas a hacer- -estaba pendiente viendo a una linda chica Slytherin en las gradas-  
  
-guac, con lo horribles que son, tienes muy mal gusto Malfoy- por dentro Ginny sentía algo de celos por esa respuesta de Draco  
  
-¿igual piensas eso de los chicos Slytherin?- él la miraba divertido  
  
-no de todos, pero la mayoría es horrible, sólo uno o dos se salvan-  
  
-igual creo que tienes razón, últimamente tengo muy mal gusto, me encanta cierta pelirroja, pecosa que va en Gryffindor-  
  
Al Draco decir esto a Ginny la cara se le torno de un rojo igual al de su cabello  
  
-imaginate en Gryffindor, que bajo he caído- se lamentaba Draco, pero se entendía que estaba bromeando, terminando de decir esto se acerco a Ginny y la beso.  
  
POR FA DEJEN REVIEWS, díganme que les pareció, saludos a todos. Nota: lo que le dice Draco a Ginny en el cuarto de los requerimientos es parte de la canción "the way", ya saben que este fic está inspirado en esa canción, a y otra cosa desde el capitulo 6 en adelante el fic va a ser un poquitin fuerte, así que ya saben =) =) 


	8. Hermione lo sabe todo

Gracias por los reviews, aunque no lo crean eso es lo que le da ánimos a uno para seguir escribiendo, mil gracias. Quiero disculparme por los espacios, sorry pero esta fuera de mis manos. Cariños para todos los que leen mi fic, y sigan mandando reviews =D =D.  
  
Capítulo 8 Hermione lo sabe todo  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor dos personas peleaban sin tregua y la gente que pasaba se los quedaba viendo asombrados, estaban acostumbrados a ellos y a sus peleas, pero ninguna era como esta  
  
-por qué, por qué te tenias que meter donde nadie te llamaba!!!- gritaba un histérico Ron  
  
-¿qué querías, qué te matará eso querías?- le gritaba Hermione  
  
-ah es que ahora no se me defender!!!-  
  
-no Ron, nunca te has sabido defender- Hermione dijo esto con un dejo de tristeza en su voz  
  
Esta respuesta desarmo a Ron por completo, nunca se hubiera imaginado esa respuesta, si bien era cierto que era muy valiente y había estado con Harry y con ella en todas sus aventuras, también era cierto que Harry, era el que terminaba salvando a todos. Con una aire muy solemne Ron se dirigió a Hermione y mirándola a los ojos le dijo  
  
-Hermione Granger en tu vida me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra- dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación  
  
Hermione se quedo paralizada en medio de la sala común, sabia que cierta gente la observaba pero no tenía claro quienes, por un momento se quedo en blanco, respiro profundo, estaba a punto de que se le saliese una lágrima, sin mirar a los lados subió para su dormitorio también. Al llegar a el dormitorio se dejo caer en su cama y las lágrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro, sabia que Ron hablaba en serio, sabia que él era muy terco y sabia que ahora cualquier posibilidad de estar los dos juntos, no sólo como amigos, sino como pareja quedaron anuladas por completo, le había dado en donde más le dolía, en su orgullo.  
  
Harry que había estado besuqueándose con Halle a escondidas llegó de lo más feliz a el dormitorio y se encontró con un Ron del mismo color de su pelo  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Ron?-  
  
Ron no dudo un segundo en contestar –discutí con Hermione-  
  
-que raro-  
  
-no te burles Harry, esta vez fue en serio-  
  
El chico de los ojos verdes esmeraldas se acerco a la cama de Ron y se sentó, por el tono de su amigo, la cosa había sido muy seria  
  
-¿Qué paso?-  
  
-me ofendió, y esta vez no le volveré a hablar-  
  
-vamos Ron no lo dirás en serio-  
  
-es muy en serio Harry-  
  
La vida de Harry últimamente era muy buena y se dijo para sus adentros que ya era demasiado raro que no hubiese ocurrido nada que perturbara su felicidad. Ron le contó todo lo que se dijeron, Harry pensó que a Hermione se le había pasado un poco la mano, pero estaba seguro que no durarían ni dos semanas molestos.  
  
Hermione analizaba muy fríamente la situación, pensaba que por un lado de esa forma era más fácil olvidarse de Ron, y que podría fijarse y prestarle verdadera atención a los chicos que se le acercaban, en este caso a Liam Van Tessel, pero le dolía mucho ( conociendo el orgullo de Ron), que por los momentos ni amigos serian. Se quedo un momento recostada y como tenían el día libre por el partido, y definitivamente no estaba con ánimos de estudiar, agarro su abrigo y bajo a pasear un rato por el lago.  
  
Pansy Parkinson venia hecha una furia, entró a las mazmorras de Slytherin, subió apresuradamente las escaleras y sin tocar, ni pedir permiso entro como un ventarrón a la habitación de los chicos de 6º, donde se encontraba Liam, éste escribía en una cuaderno (que tenia pinta de ser un diario) y lo cerró de golpe  
  
-¿podrías tocar antes de pasar?- dijo molesto y mirando a Pansy con cierto desprecio, en un tono de burla la chica le dijo  
  
-jaja no me digas que el casanova Liam tiene un diario, o la agenda de las chicas que llevas-  
  
-Pansy no estoy para bromas, ¿Qué quieres?-  
  
-yo tampoco lo estoy-  
  
Liam ya hastiado le seguía preguntando que le pasaba, aunque ya se imaginaba por donde venia  
  
-Es Draco- dijo la rubia secamente  
  
Liam volteando los ojos pensó para si mismo "lo suponía", -aja Pansy ¿que pasa?-  
  
-Draco me acaba de rechazar-  
  
-desde que terminaron siempre lo hace-  
  
-no seas idiota Van Tessel, me acaba de rechazar para...- a Pansy le costaba lo que iba a decir –para, para acostarme con él-  
  
Aunque Draco había terminado su relación con Pansy hace mucho tiempo, y a veces hasta le sacaba un poquito de quicio, ellos siguieron teniendo una relación carnal, más de Draco que de parte de ella, porque aunque ella le decía a él que sólo era algo carnal, encuentros casuales, sin ningún compromiso. En el fondo ella creía que a la final volvería con él.  
  
Liam la miraba tratando de aparentar seriedad, se pasaba la mano por el cabello y la barbilla  
  
-sabes que eso sólo significa una cosa, Draco está enamorado- termino de decir Pansy  
  
-¿y porqué me lo cuentas?-  
  
-porque tu eres el único que sabe de quien se trata y necesito saberlo-  
  
Liam estaba sentado al lado de un escritorio, donde había estado escribiendo, seguía mirando a Pansy seriamente, ella muy seductoramente caminaba hacia él aflojándose la corbata, llego y se le sentó en las piernas, sus caras estaban muy cerca, podían sentir el aliento y la respiración del otro  
  
-Pan realmente no se si está enamorado o si está con alguien por ahí-  
  
-no sabes o no quieres decírmelo- en esta última frase le rozo los labios  
  
-no se-  
  
-entonces averigua y me dices- se saco la corbata y se mordía el labio inferior  
  
Liam que no era tonto y por alguna buena razón quedó en Slytherin, sólo dejaba que Pansy actuara, y disfrutaba el momento, por nada del mundo le iba a contar lo de Draco y Ginny, nada más aprovechaba la situación  
  
-y qué gano yo por hacerte ese favor-  
  
-obtienes esto -  
  
Pansy besaba con furia a Liam, éste rápidamente procedió a desbrocharle la camisa, agarro su varita y susurro un hechizo de protección y tranco la puerta, la rubia lo besaba frenéticamente, él sólo le seguía el ritmo, una vez desnudos, se pasaron a la cama. Pansy era salvaje, lo besaba con furia, lo arañaba, de la boca descendía al cuello, al torso y mas abajo, ella se encontraba encima y Liam bruscamente la volteo y se puso encima de ella, al penetrarla los ojos color miel de cada uno se miraban intensamente, era como un reto, subconscientemente jugaban a quién tenía el control, Pansy gemía de placer, Liam acariciaba sus piernas, sus brazos, besaba sus hombros, acariciaba su cuello, despeinaba todavía más su cabello, sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, Pansy se dejo llevar y disfrutaba el momento, sentía las manos de Liam acariciándola suavemente, de lo salvaje se paso a disfrutar cada una de las caricias y los besos que se propiciaban, Liam se movía dentro de ella al ritmo preciso, los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo al final, una sensación de placer les invadió todo el cuerpo. Al separarse, la rubia sin decir nada, se paro de la cama y caminó desnuda por el cuarto recogiendo y poniéndose cada una de sus prendas, el Slytherin admiraba el esbelto y sexy cuerpo de su compañera, ésta se termino de vestir, tomo el pomo de la puerta, se disponía a abrirla cuando se volteo y le dijo a Liam  
  
-fue excelente- abrió la puerta y se fue  
  
Liam se quedo viendo fijamente a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse, miles de pensamientos le cruzaban la mente.  
  
Hermione caminaba lentamente por los jardines del colegio, no llevaba rumbo fijo, sin darse cuenta a donde se dirigía se encontró justo detrás de unos arbustos, sin querer escuchaba unas risas y unas voces que fácilmente pudo identificar, eran Draco y Ginny que conversaban animadamente sobre un articulo de Rita Skeeter que había salido en El Profeta, éstos dos se burlaban de la bruja periodista y lo ridículo que estaba el artículo. Sin querer, pero sin poder moverse del sitio, escuchaba la conversación y se sorprendió de lo bien quien se llevaban, pero más aún cuando dejo de escuchar las risas y las voces y movida por la curiosidad se asomo un poco por dentro de los arbustos, la quijada casi le llega al piso cuando vio a Ginny y Draco Malfoy besándose, estaba estática, casi petrificada, y Merlín es grande ya que no se murió cuando escuchó que Draco le decía a Ginny que la quería. Como pudo empezó a caminar a otra dirección, habiendo quedado bien apartada del lugar en donde se encontraban la pelirroja y el rubio, digería lo que acababa de presenciar y pensaba para si misma que el mundo estaba loco.  
  
Liam cargaba su guitarra a cuestas y buscaba un lugar libre y despejado para tocar, vio a lo lejos la figura de una chica, por el cabello sabía que se trataba de Hermione, se acerco hasta donde estaba ella y le pregunto que si se podía sentar con ella. Hermione estaba aturdida, muchas cosas habían pasado en poco tiempo  
  
-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto el holandés  
  
-nada- seguía mirando a lo lejos  
  
Empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, no hicieron mención al incidente del partido, hablaban de los libros, de las clases, de Inglaterra, de Holanda, pero la verdad es que cada uno estaba ensimismado en lo que acababan de vivir. Por su parte Hermione y la pelea que tuvo con Ron, y para mas colmo lo que vio entre Draco y Ginny, y Liam lo que vivió con Pansy, por más que se ducho y se cambio todavía sentía el aroma y las caricias de Pansy en su cuerpo. De repente Liam la interrumpió  
  
-¿Hermione quieres ir conmigo este fin de semana a Hogsmade?-  
  
La castaña le contesto que si, total no tenia nada que perder y pasaría un rato agradable. Siguieron hablando y a los minutos Hermione se despidió, se paro y caminó rumbo al castillo. Dos personas, a las cuales no distinguía a lo lejos, entraban a la cabaña de Hagrid, (eran estudiantes pero no sabia quienes eran), Herm se apresuro hacia la cabaña le parecía un abuso que entraran en ella cualquiera y menos cuando Hagrid estaba de viaje, tomo su varita y decididamente abrió la puerta, sin siquiera ver lanzo un expeliarmus y las dos varitas que estaban tiradas en el piso fueron a dar a las manos de Hermione, mientras la de Hermione se caía al piso al igual que su boca.  
  
Hasta aquí con este capitulo, de verdad espero que les haya gustado, a mi no me satisface del todo. Lo que le faltaba desde hace tiempo era el último párrafo pero gracias al strees del país donde vivo (Venezuela) estaba un pelo difícil concentrarse en el fic y en muchas otras cosas, no crean que sólo el fic. Como estoy de vacaciones hasta mediados de marzo subiré mínimo dos capítulos así que se actualizará rápido, saludos y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS buenos o malos se acepta todas las críticas,. 


	9. En Hogsmade

Capitulo 9 En Hogsmade  
  
En frente de ella Harry se encontraba con el pelo más alborotado que nunca, la camisa la tenía medio abotonada y con un bulto considerable en su entrepierna, por su parte Halle tenía toda la ropa arrugada  
  
-lo lo siento- se disculpo Hermione –no fue mi intención  
  
en realidad no sabía que decir, jamás se hubiera imaginado a Harry en esa situación  
  
-tranquila Herm, no somos intrusos- dijo Harry  
  
-eeeh si ya veo- todavía estaba apenada por interrumpir y miraba para todos lados –hablamos más tarde Harry  
  
-seguro Herm-  
  
Hermione salio de la cabaña y se dirigió al castillo pensando que con todo lo que había visto y oído podría ella misma escribir todo un número de "Corazón de bruja".  
  
Liam se caminaba por el dormitorio como un león enjaulado, ni siquiera el aire y la música habían hecho desaparecer esa sensación de angustia en su pecho, aspiraba lentamente el cigarro que tenia en sus labios cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, Draco entraba por ella  
  
-necesito hablar contigo- dijo apresuradamente Liam Draco se lo quedo viendo y sorprendido por la urgencia de su amigo, asintió con la cabeza, se quito la túnica y se sentó en su cama  
  
-tu diras...-  
  
-tienes que andarte con cuidado, Pansy sospecha algo-  
  
Draco arrugo la cara y le pregunto  
  
-¿algo de qué?-  
  
-de tu relación con la Weasly, no es que sepa que es Virginia, pero sabe que estas con otra chica- observaba a Draco mientras decía esto –y con la forma en que sucedió todo esta dispuesta a matarla si es preciso  
  
Draco no podía evitar que se le saliese una sonrisa  
  
-vamos Liam no seas tan dramático- he hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano  
  
El holandés lo veía demasiado serio y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa sin ninguna sutileza le soltó  
  
-se acostó conmigo, me ofreció sexo a cambio de información-  
  
Malfoy se sorprendió aún más por esa noticia  
  
-entonces si es de preocupar, esta dispuesta a todo-  
  
-¿no te importa que me haya acostado con ella?- pregunto Liam encendiendo el tercer cigarrillo  
  
-no, no me importa, ella puede hacer de su vida lo que le de la gana- y viendo a su amigo a los ojos –y tu también, me tiene sin cuidado, lo que pasa es que yo he sido su único hombre y el hecho de que se te ofreciera a cambio de información es muy impactante, significa que si descubre que es Ginny le hará la vida imposible, y no sólo eso, se lo contara a mi padre-  
  
se quedaron en silencio por un momento los dos, Draco se para de su cama y se paro enfrente de la chimenea observando por un rato al fuego, de repente se volteo hacia Liam y le pregunto  
  
-¿tú no le has dicho la verdad, de quién se trata?-  
  
Liam se paro de la silla y muy serio  
  
-me ofendes, por supuesto que no-  
  
Como buen Slytherin la astucia de Draco salio a flote en ese momento  
  
-Liam síguele la corriente, hazle creer que estas dispuesto a ayudarla, jum aunque eso se lo hiciste creer, sigue aprovechando la situación –le hizo un guiño- y así me dices qué es lo que averigua y qué planes tiene de llegar a descubrir con quién salgo-  
  
-va a ser difícil, pero lo haré-  
  
-gracias Liam por algo te considero mi mejor amigo- esto lo dijo muy sinceramente Draco  
  
-claro por que al igual que todos hago lo que me dices- lo dijo en forma de burla el holandés  
  
-sabes que no es así, de no ser porque sé que disfrutaste mucho estar con Pansy no te lo hubiera pedido, ya que no hubieras aceptado ¿o me equivoco?-  
  
Liam se empezó a reír picaramente  
  
-te conozco bien Van Tessel, por algo eres Slytherin- Draco agarro su libro de pociones y empezó a hacer sus deberes, Liam hizo lo mismo, al cabo de un rato el rubio descanso la pluma y mirando a su amigo dijo  
  
-te dejo mal Pansy ¿verdad?, no se le puede negar que sabe lo que hace- esto lo dijo con un tono de suficiencia  
  
Liam dejo de escribir y le dijo –vamos sigamos haciendo esto- y siguieron cada uno con sus deberes  
  
Pero Liam sabía que Draco tenía razón  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor después de una agradable tarde con Draco, Ginny se encontraba haciendo sus deberes (este año tenia que estudiar mucho ya que eran los TIMOS), el retrato de la Sra gorda se abrió y Halle entro, saludó a Ginny, le dijo que se iba a bañar y que después se sentaría con ella a estudiar y repasar un rato, la pelirroja asintió y siguió en lo suyo. A los 10 minutos entro Harry y sentó al lado de Ginny  
  
-hola harry, que hay-  
  
-aquí bien, ¿estudiando para los TIMOS?-  
  
-jeje algo así-  
  
-sabes, te queria pedir un favor-  
  
Ginny puso su pluma en el pergamino y le presto atención  
  
-si, dime Harry con gusto-  
  
-bueeeno, sabes que este fin de semana vamos a Hogsmade –la pelirroja asentía con la cabeza – bueno, sabes que Halle cumple la semana que viene y me gustaría regalarle algo y te digo porque me gustaría que me ayudaras a escogerlo  
  
-si por supuesto, no hay problema- hizo como que fue a agarrar la pluma, la dejo donde estaba y le pegunto a Harry -¿Cómo haremos para que Halle no este con nosotros?-  
  
-por eso no hay problema, le diré a Herm para que este con ella un rato y después nos encontramos todos en las Tres Escobas-  
  
-ok, me parece perfecto- la pelirroja sonreía  
  
-bueno, te dejo para que estudies, voy a hablar con Ron-  
  
-dale-  
  
Los días pasaron muy rápido y el fin de semana llego, Ginny con los estudios para los TIMOS, no había tenido tiempo de estar con Draco, sólo intercambiaban furtivas y significativas miradas cuando se encontraban. Halle y Harry seguían con su relación a escondidas, sólo que ahora lo sabía Hermione y estuvo dispuesta a guardar el secreto y apoyarlos, entendía las razones de Harry para que fuera secreto. Ella se invento un cuento para que Halle se fuera con ella a Hogsmade sin Harry, diciendo que Ron iba a ir con él y que por lo tanto ella no soportaba estar cerca de él (cosa que no difería mucho de la verdad). Llego el día de las salida a Hogsmade y Hermione que se encontraba con Halle en la entrada de Hogwarts vio que se acercaba Liam, iba vestido con un jean, una franela vino tinta y una chaqueta deportiva (en realidad era muy informal), él ya sabia que Halle estaría con ellos por un rato y no le importo.  
  
Ron, Harry y Ginny observaban desde la puerta del castillo lo lejos que se encontraban sus amigas y el Slytherin, estaban bien lejos  
  
-ahora no se le despega a Herm- dijo Ron indignado  
  
-vamos Ron, si no fuera por tu estupido orgullo las dos irían solas en este momento- dijo Harry, ante este comentario Ginny rió por lo bajo  
  
Una voz fría escucharon por detrás que los hizo voltearse  
  
-¿Qué Potter, necesitas chaperon para salir con tu noviecita?-  
  
Harry y Ron lo miraron con intenso odio, sin embargo la pelirroja alucino, los ojos los tenia como platos, era Draco Malfoy seguido por detrás de Crabbe Y Goyle, al decir "tu noviecita" había señalado a Ginny  
  
-sabes qué Malfoy, no es tu problema- dijo Harry, con el odio impreso en cada una de las palabras  
  
-si, no me digas- y mirando a Ginny –definitivamente weasly creí que tenías mejores gustos-  
  
Harry que ya había sacado su varita y estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo a Malfoy, quien también tenía su varita lista para atacar, pero Harry fue detenido por Ginny  
  
-vamos Harry no pierdas tu tiempo con este tarado- dijo Ginny, la cara la tenia del mismo color que su cabello -ay tan linda, mira como te defiende cara rajada- en tono burlón  
  
Ginny se acerco a Draco hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de su cara  
  
-Pudrete- dijo la pelirroja en un tono de rabia contenida, se volteo y paso entre Ron Harry y estos se voltearon y siguieron a Ginny que iba hecha una furia  
  
Cuando llegaron a Hogsmade, Ginny seguía igual del color de cabello, estaba muy confundida pero a la vez molesta, pensaba que era un idiota por haber creído en Malfoy, ya que esa muestra de encanto que dio en la puerta del colegio no significaba otra cosa que las todo seguía igual o hasta peor, se dejo de hacerse especulaciones y se dijo que la próxima vez que lo viera le cantaría las 40 (es decir, le reclamaría y lo pusiera en su sitio), recorrieron varias tiendas y cuando ya iban por la cuarta, más o menos, Ron les dijo que tenia que comprar una cosa y que luego volvería a reunirse con ellos. Harry tenía la impresión que en su recorrido alguien los venia siguiendo, pero se estuvo tranquilo cuando se dio cuenta que era Draco quien no les perdía ni pie, ni pisada, Ginny hacia la que no se daba cuenta.  
  
Al entrar a la tienda Ginny se dirigió a Harry  
  
-¿no tienes la impresión de que alguien nos ha estado siguiendo?-  
  
-si, pero es Malfoy que no nos ha dejado de observar desde que salimos de Hogwarts-  
  
-no Harry, no es Dra, digo Malfoy, es como una presencia invisible-  
  
-pensé que deliraba, pero me doy cuanta que no, yo también he sentido eso- agarro a Ginny por la mano –dale vamos a ver que hay aquí  
  
-ay Harry mira que lindo este oso de peluche- sonreía muy entusiasmada  
  
-¿te parece?- dijo Harry con rostro de incredulidad  
  
-es muy tierno, me gusta mucho- -ok si te gusta y te parece, por mi esta bien- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a cancelar  
  
Salieron de la tienda y Ginny llevaba la bolsa del regalo para que Halle no sospechara nada, ya sabia la pelirroja lo que le iba a decir a su amiga por si preguntaba. Entraron a las Tres Escobas y ya Ron se encontraba en ella, llevaba consigo un paquete de Honeydukes, y se estaba tomando una cerveza de mantequilla  
  
-eeeyy por aquí- dijo Ron llamando su hermana y a su amigo –creí que ya no venían-  
  
Harry y Ginny se sentaron y pidieron unas cervezas de mantequilla  
  
-no, lo que pasaba es que nos demoramos un poco- dijo Harry  
  
-¿Qué es eso que traes en el paquete?- pregunto inquisidoramente la pelirroja  
  
-no seas entrometida Ginny, algo que compre- y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza  
  
Los tres charlaban animadamente cuando la puerta del bar se volvió a abrir, entraba Draco, con Liam y lo primero que hizo el rubio fue posar una mirada de odio a la mesa donde se encontraban los Gryffindors  
  
-¿bueno y a este que le pasa, hoy nos odia más de lo normal?- soltó molesto Harry  
  
Ginny se bebió de un solo sorbo lo que le quedaba de cerveza, que era como la mitad de la botella  
  
-¿y el otro, le habrá hecho algo a Hermione?- dijo Ron, pero seguro se lo pregunto en voz alta, ya que cuando sus amigos lo miraron se puso rojo de vergüenza  
  
A los 10 minutos llegaron Halle y Hermione, ésta dudo un momento en sentarse que en la misma mesa que Ron, pero él le dijo que no tenia ningún problema que estaba bien, aunque no se dirigieron la palabra en el rato que estuvieron ahí, cuando empezaba a oscurecerse decidieron que era hora de regresar al castillo y se pusieron en marcha. Una voz fría y distante resonaba por toda la sala en donde se encontraba, las paredes manchadas por el mugre acumulado en años, telarañas, polvo en cantidades alarmantes eran parte de la decoración de esa sala. La chimenea proyectaba tres siniestras figuras, un hombre alto y delgado, uno gordo y bajo y un notable bulto tirado en el piso, que resulta ser la mascota del primero eran quines se encontraban en ese lugar  
  
-vistes, esa capa invisible es el mejor invento que han podido crear para ineptos como tu-  
  
-si mi señor- asentía de una manera asustada el hombre gordo y bajito  
  
-hicimos bien en adquirir esa capa, definitivamente la magia oscura es muy profunda para ti- caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación –claro supongo que se te hizo fácil utilizarla, ya que en tus años de colegio te la pasabas para arriba y para abajo con la del estupido de Potter  
  
-si mi señor- asentía de manera nerviosa  
  
-y bien Colagusano, ¿te sirvió de algo?-  
  
-si mi señor, descubrí algo que le pueda interesar, Harry Potter tiene novia-  
  
Los ojos de Lord Voldemort se volvieron más rojos y la risa siniestra, fría y despiadada se escucho por toda la casa que en ese momento utilizaban de escondite  
  
-¿con qué Harry Potter de novio?- Colagusano asentía y decía "si mi señor" –eso es lo único que sabes decir, dime quién es- le espeto Voldemort  
  
-es es es Ginny weasly- se retorcía las manos –estaban tomados de mano en Hogsmade y y y no se dieron cuenta de que los estaba siguiendo  
  
-aaah la pequeña Weasly, me parece entonces que nos volveremos a encontrar-  
  
-¿que que piensa hacer mi señor?-  
  
-por los momentos nada que te interesa, ya hiciste demasiado y lo hiciste bien, algo raro en ti- con un gesto de la mano le señalo que saliera  
  
En Hogwarts en el gran comedor, Harry se llevo la mano a la cicatriz, Ron alarmado le pregunto que le pasaba  
  
-me arde- le dijo Harry en un susurro, el pelirrojo se lo quedo viendo  
  
Al terminar de cenar, los alumnos fueron saliendo poco a poco, Ginny fue de las últimas que salio, estaba sola ya que Halle se había comido un caramelo longuilinguo de los gemelos y se encontraba en la enfermería. Al pasar por uno de los pasillos solitarios una mano la jalo por la túnica hacia un salón  
  
-pero que demonios- se alarmo Ginny y termino entrando al salón debido a la jalada.  
  
Eri Mond Licht: que chévere que te guste el fic y gracias  
  
Carmen: aquí esta la actualización, espero que te guste  
  
A Los demás que leen la historia, muchas gracias y REWIEWS por fa =D 


	10. Sufre Draco sufre

Capitulo 10. Sufre Draco Sufre  
  
-¿con que tarado no?- dijo una fría voz  
  
El salón estaba oscuro, sólo iluminado por dos antorchas a cada lado de la pared. Dependiendo de la óptica en la que se mirara, se podría decir que la iluminación era romántica o aterradora; Ginny se encontraba recostada en una fría pared, Draco la tenia sujeta con una mano en lo hombros y con otra en la cintura, su cara estaba a un centímetro de Ginny  
  
-¿Qué rayos te pasa?!!- le grito la pelirroja al mismo instante en que lo empujaba fuertemente hacia atrás  
  
-no me digas que estas ofendida por el comentario que hice antes de salir hacia Hogsmade-  
  
Ginny no se lo creía, o era muy cínico o simplemente era así  
  
-no estoy ofendida, estoy molesta, explícame que fue eso- demando la pelirroja  
  
-no utilices ese tono conmigo- dijo Draco en tono amenazante  
  
-oh perdon su excelsa majestad!!- Ginny hacia una pequeña reverencia –y en que tono se supone que te diga las cosas, además sino me contestas, me voy!!!- e hizo ademán de dirigirse a la puerta, pero Draco en ese momento, y adivinando las intenciones de la menor de los Weasly, pronuncio el hechizo fermaportus, la puerta se tranco, Ginny se lo que do viendo y se volteo a la puerta, alzo su varita señalando a la puerta  
  
-Aloho....-  
  
Pero en ese momento salía de la boca de Malfoy el expeliarmus. Desarmando por completo a Ginny, la varita de ésta fue a parar a las manos del rubio. Ella se volteo para ver a Draco, en su cara se notaba la irritación que sentía  
  
-ahora te calmas y me escuchas- sentencio Malfoy - no me gustas que andes agarrada de mano de Potter y mucho menos que salgas por ahí exhibiéndote con él, o es que todavía te gusta?  
  
Si lo de la mañana había sido chocante, para Ginny esto le era aún más  
  
-¿celoso Malfoy?, ¿reclamándome por algo que no tiene sentido?- dijo mordazmente - te recuerdo que tu y yo no somos nada, sólo tenemos algo, no es nada serio, hasta donde sé, ni siquiera somos novios. Entonces no me vengas a reclamar con quien estoy o dejo de estar. El día que tu yo tengamos una relación seria, que seamos novios, quizás y solo quizás me puedas pedir alguna explicación  
  
-te hice una pregunta, ¿te sigue gustando Potter?- Draco se acercaba cada vez más a Ginny  
  
-Draco, primero me cambias el tono de voz- lo miraba fijamente -¿pero que estupida no?, y yo que pensaba que habías cambiado un poco, pero no, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre  
  
-pero quién te dijo a ti que yo había cambiado, yo sólo te mostré como soy en realidad, pero no cambies el tema ¿estas o no estas con Potter?- demando  
  
-eres un imbecil, tu sabes esa respuesta- dijo Ginny molesta  
  
Los dos estaban frente a frente, Draco tenía en sus manos las dos varitas  
  
-dame mi varita- le dijo Ginny, extendiéndole la mano  
  
Draco no se movia  
  
-no me has respondido, si o no- dijo impávido el rubio  
  
-dame mi varita!!- le grito Ginny mientras se abalanzaba a Malfoy tratando de agarrar su varita, él no se la quería entregar, siguieron forcejeando por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Ginny, por un impulso o por que quería, se acerco bruscamente a los labios de Draco. Lo beso, lo beso intensamente y éste le devolvió el beso, sus manos soltaron las varitas, agarrándole con sus dos manos cariñosamente la cara, quería tocar ese rostro que últimamente lo estaba volviendo loco; Ginny lo abrazaba y una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello del rubio. Se besaban con dulzura, con pasión, con fuerza, calidamente. Poco a poco se fueron separando. Ese beso había dicho mucho y los dos se dieron cuenta. No era un tonto jugueteo, en esos encuentros que habían tenido, había nacido el amor, y gracias a ese beso (y en la circunstancia tan extraña que fue dado) se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
  
Al separarse se quedaron viendo, no sabían que decir. Ginny rápidamente se agacho y recogió su varita, sin mirar a Draco, se volteo y pronuncio el alohomora, la puerta se abrió y le dirigió una última mirada Draco, éste seguía observándola, y sin más salio corriendo.  
  
Corrió y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al retrato de la Sra. Gorda, dijo la contraseña y paso sin detenerse por la sala común dirigiéndose a su habitación. Ron, Halle y Harry se encontraban en la sala  
  
-¿ y que le paso ahora?- les pregunto Ron  
  
-tranquilos yo iré a ver- dijo Halle parándose de su asiento  
  
Una puerta se abrió, Ginny estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y se podía escuchar un ahogado "no no no", Halle se acerco y se sentó en la cama de Ginny  
  
- te vas a ahogar si sigues en esa posición- dijo tímidamente la chica de ojos verdes, acariciando la espalda de Ginny, ésta se volteo -¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-no se si algo bueno o malo, en realidad no se- dijo acongojada y confundida  
  
-bueno, si te sirve aclarar algo, me puedes contar-  
  
La pelirroja le contó todo lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes. Halle confiaba en Ginny y Harry y por eso no se extraño con el relato a Hogsmade y lo que Malfoy había dicho. Además que por lo que escuchaba estaba clarísimo que Ginny estaba enamorada de Malfoy. Al terminar de oír el relato le dijo  
  
-no es malo, estas enamorada y Malfoy te corresponde, esta claro que estaba celoso- dijo entusiasmada  
  
- no Halle, no entiendes, es Draco, Draco Malfoy- dijo cabizbaja Ginny –además con esa escenita que dimos los dos hace un momento, no se, no creo que esto de para más  
  
-tu tranquila, ya verás que va a pasar lo que tenga que pasar- abrazo a Ginny, al separarse Halle se decidió a contarle su pequeño gran secreto  
  
-sabes, no te he dicho algo, y no me odies por decírtelo ahora, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie  
  
-seguro, ¿que pasa?-  
  
-desde hace unas semanas Harry y yo somos novios- dijo Halle con una sonrisa  
  
-que!!!, o Halle cuéntamelo todo, por fin Harry hizo algo-  
  
-en realidad creo que fue al revés, el asunto es, que hay que mantenerlo en secreto  
  
Y Halle procedió a contarle a Ginny las razones por las que tenia que ser en secreto esa relación, además de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. La pelirroja estaba muy contenta, ella sabía lo mucho que se gustaban y se querían los dos y ofreció su ayuda a cualquier cosa que se ofreciera.  
  
En las habitaciones de los Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, rompía todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, los libros estaban tirados por el suelo, las plumas, la caja de los dulces donde guardaba los que su madre le enviaba  
  
-heeeyy que rayos te pasa, calmate!!- Estaba diciendo Liam por detrás de él –reparo!!, - pronuncio el castaño, y una a una las cosas volvieron a su sitio  
  
-estoy molesto Liam- dijo el rubio con voz cansada –las cosas se me han salido de las manos, no se que hacer, por primera vez no se que rayos hacer  
  
Los dos se sentaron en el piso, Draco procedió a contarle lo que hizo y lo que sucedió en el salón  
  
-que carácter el de la Weasly!!- dijo asombrado Liam  
  
-no tienes ni idea-  
  
- ¿y que piensas hacer?-  
  
-nada- dijo a secas y de forma tajante Malfoy, fijando su mirada pérdida en una de las camas de la habitación  
  
Liam se quedo con él, en silencio, hasta que salieron a su sala común a hablar un rato con los demás compañeros  
  
Al día siguiente en el desayuno, Ginny se encontraba hablando animadamente con Halle y Hermione, estaba sentada en frente de ellas. Harry y Ron llegaron un rato después, sentándose el último con Neville, Seamus y Dean que se estaban dos asientos más alla y Harry al lado de Ginny. Sirviéndose un poco de tocino Harry le pregunto a Hermione que hasta cuando el drama con Ron  
  
-hasta que él le de la gana, no pienso dar el primer paso esta vez- dijo de mala manera Hermione  
  
-pero si fuiste tu la que lo ofendió- dijo Halle, arrepintiéndose al segundo debido a la mirada que le hecho Hermione  
  
-él fue que tomo la decisión de no hablarme, no yo- dijo seriamente, dejando con eso zanjado el asunto  
  
Los alumnos seguian entrando al comedor para desayunar, en eso, Draco hizo acto de presencia flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle, caminaba altivo, pero al pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor disimuladamente miro hacia ella, encontrándose de frente con la mirada de Ginny y con "Harry Potter" al lado de ella, la sangre se le revolvió; se sentó y empezó a comer, la comida no le pasaba, aunque tratará de negarse al mismo que no le importaba, la verdad era que no podía dejar de mirar hacia la mesa de los leones.  
  
Terminaron de desayunar y cada quien se dirigió a sus clases, después de la clase de pociones, que compartían las dos casas rivales, Harry salió de primero esperaba encontrarse a Ginny, rezagado quedo Ron y Hermione se quedo hablando con Liam; Draco salio después de Ron, caminando por los pasillos Harry se encontró con Ginny la tomo de la mano alejándola de sus amigas. Malfoy observaba todo caminando lentamente hacia donde ellos estaban  
  
-hola Harry ¿Qué paso?-  
  
-por favor ve a la cabaña de Hagrid justo después de clases, es importante, ve sin Halle-  
  
-ok seguro- le respondió la pelirroja desconcertada, justo en ese momento Draco pasaba en frente de ellos dos dirigiéndoles su típica mirada de odio más intensificada que nunca, Ginny no se la quito.  
  
Al terminar las clases Ginny se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid (éste se encontraba de viaje, otra vez), en el camino se tropezó a Draco en los pasillos quien charlaba animadamente con una chica Slytherin, que la pelirroja no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era, Ginny los observo sin ninguna expresión en la cara, pero su cara se estaba volviendo roja, y sin disminuir el paso siguió su camino. Draco sin saber por qué, pero sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo corto abruptamente su conversación y disimuladamente siguió a Ginny. La pelirroja cruzaba rápidamente los jardines, vio que Harry estaba sentado afuera en la puerta  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- dijo Ginny intrigada  
  
-no aguanto Hermione y a Ron peleando, están adentro- dijo Harry poniendo la mirada en blanco a manera de fastidio  
  
-bueno por lo menos ya se hablan- dijo Ginny y los dos se echaron a reír -vamos, entremos- dijo Harry parándose y sosteniendo la puerta para que Ginny entrara. Todo esto lo observaba Malfoy desde lo lejos...  
  
En los pasillos de Hogwarts un molesto Draco Malfoy empujaba a la gente que se le atravesara en el camino  
  
-te tengo un dato- dijo Liam picaramente, poniéndose al lado de Draco para caminar  
  
-no estoy para "datos"- dijo secamente Draco, de todas formas Liam siguió al lado de él con una sonrisita  
  
Halle conversaba animadamente con un grupo de Ravenclaw de su mismo curso, entre los que estaba Luna Lovegood. Draco al ver la melena rubio cenizo no resistió la tentación de descargar su rabia con ella y posándose detrás del grupo disparo  
  
-Mcmanaman, creo que tu adorado Potter te esta jugando sucio, y no sólo él, tu querida amiga pelirroja también  
  
Halle ya se había volteado al escuchar su apellido y veía a Draco con indiferencia; los Ravenclaw miraban con disgusto a Malfoy y Liam movia la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió tranquilamente Halle  
  
-que Harry Potter el chico por el cual suspiras, que por cierto se te nota a leguas, esta en estos momentos disfrutando de un lindo encuentro con tu mejor amiga Ginny Weasly-  
  
Draco la miraba con suficiencia, esperaban que sus palabras hicieran sentir a Halle lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo. Era estupido, pero eso lo hacia sentirse mejor, que alguien pasara por lo que él estaba pasando. El rubio no sabia que Halle y Harry eran novios, pero estaba seguro que Halle se moría por él.  
  
Pero Halle no tuvo tiempo de responderle, fue Luna la que hablo, con sus ojos bien abiertos y su tono soñador -vaya a ti si que los celos te están volviendo loco, Ginny te trae de cabeza, además ella y Harry son amigos desde siempre-  
  
A Malfoy se le contorsiono la cara, quería decirle algo, pero no hallaba qué, comenzó a caminar y dirigió sus pasos a su sala común, Liam que seguía a su lado trataba de aguantar la risa que desde hace rato intentaba salir. Al llegar a su sala común, Draco estaba hecho una furia y se volvió a su amigo que estaba destornillado de la risa  
  
-¿y se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia?!!- le grito  
  
-jaja eres un jaja idiota jaja los celos te tienen mal-  
  
Varios Slytherin observaban la escena  
  
-qué ven, no se entrometan en lo que no les importa!!!- les grito Draco, inmediatamente se les quitaron la mirada muertos de miedo, y dirigiéndose otra vez al castaño  
  
-¿te parece gracioso entonces?-  
  
-es que, por impulsivo es que te pasa lo que te pasa. Por no escuchar te amargas tu sólo y tratas de amargar la vida de los demás-  
  
Draco levanto la ceja esperando la explicación a lo que Liam le acababa de decir. Los dos ya habían bajado la voz  
  
-hace un rato te dije que te tenía un dato-  
  
-¿y?-  
  
-el dato es- le empezó a explicar Liam –que la liga de la justicia piensa hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Mcmanaman por su cumpleaños dentro de tres semanas, por eso la cita de Potter con Virginia, él es el que esta planeando lo de la fiesta y le pidió ayuda a las dos amigas de Halle, Hermione también iba, ella fue quien me dijo  
  
Draco se quedo callado, se dejo caer en el asiento más cercano y poco a poco una sonrisa apareció en su cara  
  
-jaja le arruine el día a Mcmanaman- e inmediatamente poniéndose serio y frió –pero esa Lunática...  
  
-lunática y todo pero te dijo la verdad, es muy inteligente-  
  
-ja ja muy gracioso- dijo Draco sarcásticamente y añadió – y qué con ese dato, ni que estuviéramos invitados, ni en un millón de años iria, guaac una fiesta de puros Gryffindors y "grupos selectos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff" guaac  
  
-ah tu no, pero yo si- dijo Liam con suficiencia –soy el único Slytherin invitado  
  
-¿y se puede saber quien te invito?-  
  
-Hermione Granger- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa –además que le caí muy bien a Halle el día de Hogsmade  
  
Las semanas había transcurrido de los más normal, todos iban a sus clases; cumplían con sus horarios; Halle y Harry seguían encontrándose a escondidas; los partidos de Quidditich se seguían jugando; las relaciones de Ron y Hermione avanzaba un poco, por lo menos toleraban estar en el mismo sitio, no se hablaban, pero se lanzaban indirectas; Liam y Hermione seguían viéndose y disfrutaban mutuamente de su compañía (la gente del colegio pensaban que eran mas que amigos) Draco seguía sin entender que le veía a esa "muggle" como el despectivamente la llamaba, ya que Liam no toleraba que la llamase sangre sucia; a su vez Pansy y Liam tenían sus encuentros dos veces a la semana; y Draco seguía muriéndose de amor y de celos por Ginny. Por supuesto él no admitía lo de "amor", desde aquella pelea no se hablaban, cuando se encontraban por los pasillos, en el comedor o por los jardines se evitaban. El rubio no perdía oportunidad para descargar su frustración con los amigos de Ginny, pobre de Neville, Halle y hasta los mismos Ron, Hermione y Harry, Malfoy estaba más irritable que de costumbre.  
  
En el último partido que se jugo de Quidditch, Slytherin había perdido con Hufflepuff porque Draco en vez de ver y atrapar la snitch, se la paso todo el partido viendo con quién, cómo, donde y qué hacia Ginny en las gradas; por primera vez Hufflepuff le ganaba a Slytherin.  
  
En los vestidores, mientras un derrotado y callado equipo Slytherin se cambiaba, Liam se dirigió a Draco que estaba aparte de los demás  
  
-Draco ya deja la estupidez- dijo de forma tajante el Holandés, como quien da un ultimátum  
  
El rubio que se disponía a anudarse la corbata del uniforme lo miraba sin entender  
  
-¿de que hablas?-  
  
-que ya esta bien de atormentarte la existencia y dañárselas a los demás por algo que tiene solución y que esta en tus manos!!- dijo con mucha impaciencia esto último  
  
-insisto ¿de qué hablas?-  
  
-de Virginia weasly!! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta por que perdimos?- y hacia un gesto con las manos –amigo lucha por ella, habla con ella, arreglen las cosas, no se, intenta algo, esa niña te corresponde solo que no han sabido hacer las cosas!!-  
  
Draco se anudaba la corbata  
  
-y bien ¿piensas hacer algo?-  
  
-ya veré- respondió el rubio agarrando su escoba y su uniforme del equipo -¿Cuándo es que es la fiesta de Mcmanaman?  
  
-mañana, a las 6pm, donde Hagrid-  
  
Draco asintió la cabeza y salio de los vestidores, Liam se quedo confundido y siguió vistiéndose. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
SaraMeliss: que bueno que te haya gustado ese capitulo, espero que los demás que vengan te sigan gustando. Lo que se compro Ron en Hogsmade se sabrá pero más adelante.  
  
Eri Mond Licht: hola!! Aquí ya sabes quien jalo a Ginny y fue una de las opciones que pusiste, me alegra que sigas mi fic  
  
Carmen: aqui esta la continuación, espero que la hayas disfrutado y que te haya gustado, el próximo capitulo creo que te va a gustar más así que esperalo.  
  
Pilika-LastHope: el innombrable esta aquí por una razón, y es que tiene que haber algo de acción en la historia, continúalo leyendo y vas a ver que no va a pasar nada que no quieras que pase ; )  
  
Tefi: espero que hayas disfrutado de esta capitulo y que sigas leyéndolo  
  
Hola!! Este capitulo Sufre Draco sufre, va dedicado a ustedes 5, gracias por leer mi historia, porque les gusta y por haber dejado review. También a las otras personas que me han dejado review anteriormente. Disculpen la tardanza, pero más vale tarde que nunca, el próximo capitulo va estar muy muy bueno, ya que pasa algo muy interesante e importante, voy a tratar de subirlo más pronto que este.. saludos!!!  
  
P.d: aah y sigan escribiendo reviews =D =D =D 


	11. Muchas cosas están sucediendo

Capitulo 11. Muchas cosas están sucediendo  
  
Era sábado, los alumnos de Hogwarts se despertaban tarde. En el dormitorio de los alumnos de 6º curso de Slytherin, Liam seguía durmiendo, dormía boca abajo, sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón de su pijama, las sabanas las tenia medio puestas dejando ver su espalda bien formada.  
  
La puerta se abrió cuidadosamente, Pansy entraba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, camino directamente hasta donde estaba el chico durmiendo, por un momento dudo en despertarlo, las intenciones con las que iba eran claras. En vez de despertarlo se lo quedo viendo, se apoyo en uno de los postes de la cama, al rato se sentó en el borde de la cama y con mucho cuidado extendió su mano en la espalda del chico, lo acariciaba suavemente sin casi tocarlo. Al parecer, después de estar un rato acariciándolo se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, volvió a su brusquedad natural y recordó el motivo de su visita  
  
- Liam despierta!!- dijo Pansy mientras lo zarandeaba por la espalda  
  
El chico se volteo, abrió los ojos con dificultad, se despertó, se despabilo bien cuando se dio cuenta quien era la persona que tenia enfrente. Lo primero que vio fueron los hermosos ojos almendrados de Pansy y su rubia cabellera despeinada, "es endemoniadamente bella y sexy" pensó Liam, pero apartando de inmediato esos pensamientos le pregunto:  
  
-¿Qué pasa, por qué tan temprano?!!- con una mano se restregaba los ojos  
  
-me canse- dijo Pansy secamente –tenemos un trato y resulta que yo cumplo y tu no  
  
Liam levantándose de la cama y medio sentándose encima de sus almohadas la observaba incrédulo  
  
-¿para eso me despiertas a esta hora?- se le notaba cierta irritación en la voz – sólo llevamos casi un mes con ese estúpido trato, ¿sabes? no trabajo en "El Profeta"- le espeto  
  
-estúpido!! ¿te parece estúpido?- grito – creí más bien que lo disfrutabas!!  
  
-una cosa es que me parezca estúpido y otra que lo disfrute- dijo tranquilamente el castaño  
  
Pansy hizo ademán de pararse de la cama, pero Liam fue más rápido y le agarro una mano obligándola a sentarse nuevamente en la cama, ella lo veía con odio  
  
-Pansy ¿Qué harías si supieras quién es la chica, en dado caso que Draco de verdad este enamorado de alguien?  
  
-le haría la vida imposible a los dos, estaría dispuesta a todo...- se callo un momento y agrego – yo lo amo  
  
Liam estaba completamente sentado, poniendo su mano encima de la de Pansy  
  
-que forma tan rara tienes de querer, porque no dejas eso así, Draco no te hace caso, lo de ustedes ya paso, ya fue, ya...  
  
-Callate!!!- le grito Pansy e intento pararse, pero Liam la tenia agarrada tan fuerte que no pudo y cayo encima de Liam, éste se volteo rápido y fue él quien quedo encima de la rubia, ahora la tenia agarrada con las dos manos  
  
-ya lo de ustedes fue, y sientete privilegiada por haber sido la primera novia, el primer todo en la vida de Draco, él te quiso mucho- Liam observaba como las lagrimas empezaban a asomarse en los ojos de la chica – pero ya eso paso, sigue con tu vida, que Draco hace tiempo tiene una donde tu eres una de sus últimas prioridades  
  
-te odio Liam Van Tessel- dijo Pansy acentuando cada una de las letras en lo que acababa de decir, las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro  
  
Liam seguía montado encima de ella, pero lentamente se bajo y la levanto a su altura, quedando ella frente a él, con su mano empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de la rubia  
  
-lo siento Pansy, discúlpame si te herí  
  
El tono de voz del castaño era frío pero sincero, se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, una lágrima seguía cayendo por el rostro de Pansy, ella se la limpio con su mano y sin ninguna duda en su voz, con un tono seco, como si no le hubieran herido las palabras anteriormente dichas por el holandés le dijo  
  
-Liam hazme el amor  
  
A lo cual el castaño procedió...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, empezaba a oscurecer Ginny y Halle se enrollaban bien sus bufandas alrededor del cuello, el día había estado extremadamente frío y se encaminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Al llegar Ginny toco la puerta, esta se abrió y al pasar las dos los presentes gritaron:  
  
-Feliz Cumpleaños Halle!!!  
  
Halle se sorprendió mucho, en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa, se volteo a donde Ginny y esta le sonrió y la abrazo, seguidamente busco con la mirada a Harry, éste la veía con una sonrisa y moviendo los labios y sin emitir ningún sonido le dijo "te amo", sin poder contenerse ella se abalanzo a él, se abrazaron mientras ella le susurraba al oído que ella también lo amaba, a su vez los demás se acercaban a ella felicitándola.  
  
La cabaña estaba adornada con globos color morado ya que este el color favorito de Halle, en ciertos rincones de la cabaña se encontraban las bengalas del doctor Filibuster que emitían chispas de colores, tenían una considerable cantidad de cervezas de mantequilla, dulces en cantidades alarmantes, en la mesa estaba la torta, de fondo se escuchaba música tanto de grupos muggles como mágicos, el ambiente resultaba alegre y agradable. Entre los invitados estaban Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Lavander, Anna Lundon, Rose Adams y Brad Kemper de quinto año de Gryffindor (eran los amigos de Halle y Ginny), Luna, Anthony Goldstein, Peter Townsend y Amy Lee Watson de Ravenclaw y Laurie Barker y Sthepanie Richard de Hupplepuff, estos últimos todos de quinto año amigos de Halle y Ginny.  
  
La fiesta transcurría con total normalidad, Halle y Harry conversaban en un rincón  
  
-gracias por esta fiesta – dijo Halle mirando intensamente a los ojos de Harry  
  
-no es nada, tendrías que agradecerle a Ron, Ginny y Herm también, ellos me ayudaron a organizarla  
  
La conversación de todos fue interrumpida, Halle y Harry voltearon hacia las a la puerta a ver que era lo que sucedía. Liam Van Tessel estaba parado justo en la entrada, Hermione ya se había acercado a saludarlo, pero todos seguían callados y expectantes esperando la reacción de Halle, al fin de cuentas era su fiesta y él un chico Slytherin, rápidamente se acerco a Liam  
  
-hola Liam, bienvenido pasa  
  
-feliz cumpleaños, toma- y le alargo un paquete que tenia en sus manos  
  
-gracias pero mi cumpleaños fue hace una semana, esto es solo la fiesta  
  
Harry sólo observaba a su novia recibiendo el regalo, Ron estaba furioso, sólo la presencia del holandés lo alteraba y mucho más si Hermione se encontraba a su lado, los demás luego del impacto de ver al Slytherin y ver que Halle lo recibía siguieron en lo suyo. Halle abrió su regalo, era un sencillo cuaderno de color verde claro, asemejado a los ojos de Halle, una especie de diario y venia con su pluma de color verde perlada  
  
-es muy lindo, muchas gracias  
  
-de nada Halle- y enseguida se fue a hablar con Hermione  
  
Halle le enseño su regalo a Harry y éste admitió que estaba lindo y que de parte de Liam había una buena actitud, enseguida los dos se sentaron junto a Ron  
  
-vamos Ron deja la rabia- dijo Halle dulcemente poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo  
  
-claro, lo dejas pasar y tengo que estar feliz ¿no?  
  
-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Hermione lo invito, él es una buena persona, cuando estuve con él en Hogsmade fue muy simpático, nada arrogante, ni odioso  
  
-con tal de que no venga Malfoy- dijo Harry acariciando el cabello de Halle – a ese si que no lo dejas pasar, por lo menos Van Tessel se la lleva bien contigo y Herm, pero Malfoy...  
  
Una risita nerviosa se asomo al rostro de Halle, quien asintió sin ver a Harry a los ojos "amor si supieras quien se lleva bien con Malfoy" pensó, y bebiéndose lo poco que le quedaba de su cerveza de mantequilla vio a Ron.  
  
Ginny charlaba con las dos chicas de Hupplepuff, fue a buscar otra cerveza de mantequilla y se quedo observando a través de la ventana con la mirada pérdida los copos de nieve que caían, se bebió un sorbo de su bebida y siguió observando por la ventana  
  
-alguien te esta esperando en la torre norte  
  
Ginny volteo, sus ojos vieron el varonil perfil de Liam, el miraba al igual que la pelirroja hace unos instantes los copos de nieve cayendo.  
  
-¿disculpa?- dijo Ginny  
  
Liam se volteo y la miro a los ojos  
  
-cierto dragón espera por ti en estos momentos en la torre norte  
  
La pelirroja lo miraba de forma inescrutable  
  
-no es una broma ¿verdad?  
  
Liam movió su cabeza de un lado a otro  
  
-gracias  
  
Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, agarro su bufanda y salio rápidamente por la puerta, todo el mundo andaba muy distraído hablando y bailando.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco se encontraba de pie fumando y observando por la única ventana de la torre los mismo copos de nieve caer. Su orgullo y altivez habían cedido, necesitaba verla, hablar con ella. Liam tenia razón, qué importancia tenía para él los demás, lo hizo por él, aunque le costo admitirlo sufría por no tener a Ginny cerca. Estaba nervioso no sabía si ella vendría, eso sería un duro golpe. El solo hecho de estar ahí esperándola era demasiado para él ¿y sino llegaba?, iría hasta la misma torre Gryffindor a buscarla y hablar con ella, el asunto lo estaba perturbando.  
  
Draco sintió que la puerta se abría, se volteo, ahí estaba ella con su bufanda de colores y su largo cabello rojo suelto, se quedaron viendo por un momento a los ojos  
  
-yo... eh...yo que- el rubio trataba de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, esta era la primera vez que se iba a disculpar con alguien –yo quería...  
  
Pero Ginny no lo dejo continuar se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente, apenas lo vio su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal y sintió una sacudida en su estomago. Draco hizo lo mismo, respondió al abrazo, se sintió aliviado, sentía la respiración de Ginny en su cuello, se quedaron unos cuantos minutos así de esa manera, necesitaban sentir que el otro estaba ahí, que era real. Al separarse sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, con su mano Draco acariciaba el rostro de Ginny, tocaba sus mejillas, su nariz, sus pecas, sus labios, la pelirroja cerraba los ojos mientras el rubio seguía el recorrido por su rostro  
  
-Virginia discúlpame por ser tan cretino- dijo Draco con una suave voz  
  
La pelirroja abrió los ojos y llevo su dedo índice a la boca del rubio  
  
-sshh las palabras sobran en este momento Draco- le acaricio la mejilla –yo sé que lo sientes  
  
Ginny lo volvió a abrazar, hundía su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de Malfoy, olía el aroma varonil de él. Sin seguir diciendo ni una sola palabra, después del abrazo se sentaron juntos en el piso, él pegado contra la pared y Ginny pegada a su pecho dándole la espalda sentada entre sus piernas, Draco la rodeaba con sus brazos y sus manos las tenían entrelazadas, ahora era él quien percibía el aroma fresco y suave de Ginny, súbitamente le besaba el cuello, él no le veía la cara pero sabía que ella sonreía, era agradable estar así de esa manera con ella donde el silencio era su música de fondo, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, la menor de los Weasly sentía palpitar el corazón de Draco tan rápido como el de ella, reposaba su cabeza en los hombros de él y se dedicaban largas miradas donde el terminaba besándole la frente, la mejilla o los labios  
  
-¿Qué me hiciste Virginia Weasly, algún filtro amoroso?- le pregunto dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa  
  
Es bello, muy bello, pensó Virginia, detallaba muy bien su rostro, sus ojos grises como la plata, su inmaculado cabello rubio platinado, sus exquisitas y limpias facciones, su blanca y tersa piel, su labios perfectamente seductores que invitaban a besarlos y sobre todo lo que había descubierto en él. Si Harry era bello, Draco era entonces algo fuera de este mundo y era ahora que admitía lo que todas decían acerca de Malfoy  
  
-no, soy malísima en pociones, pensándolo bien creo que fue al revés porque no me lo explico- respondió ella con una sonrisa  
  
-hay algo que quisiera decirte- la voz del rubio se torno seria. Ginny se volteo completamente sin dejar de tocarlo y mirarlo con cierta preocupación  
  
-tu dirás...  
  
En la voz de Ginny se notaba miedo, quizás esto era una broma del Slytherin y ella había caído, pero su corazón decía no, desde hace tiempo sabia que Draco y ella tenían sentimientos mutuos y sinceros, desde el día del entrenamiento de Quidditch sabía que algo había cambiado entre los dos, sólo que la cabeza a veces manda más que el corazón, no era fácil olvidar de pronto 5 años de insultos mutuos  
  
-Virginia, quiero que seas mi novia  
  
El rubio la miraba expectante, Ginny se sorprendió, acerco su cara aún más a la de él y lo beso con mucha ternura  
  
Justo después de terminar de besarlo, la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que estaba bien, aceptándolo; inmediatamente él la volvió a besar pero esta vez fue un beso con urgencia, desesperado, Draco necesitaba sentir que eso estaba ocurriendo, que no era un sueño del cual se iba a despertar.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
La fiesta había terminado, Halle y Harry se quedaron en la cabaña de Hagrid, estaban los dos recostados en unas mantas y cojines que encantaron para la ocasión, ella estaba recostada a su pecho y lo abrazaba con una mano, dormían placidamente  
  
-aaaaahhh – Harry se llevo una mano a su cicatriz, despertándose bruscamente  
  
Halle inmediatamente se despertó  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Harry, que tienes?- lo miraba con una cara asustada y llena de mucha preocupación  
  
Harry estaba sudando, en sus ojos se podía ver el terror de lo que había visto, miraba a Halle con la mirada perdida, ésta no salía de su estupor, era la primera vez que veía a Harry de esa forma, asustado, temblando, sudando del terror  
  
-¿Harry por Merlín que te sucede?!!!- dijo la rubia alterada posando una de sus manos en la mejilla del moreno  
  
-Voldemort... Voldemort mato a alguien... los mortifagos... ellos están destruyendo...  
  
-cálmate por favor, cierra tu mente, tranquilo yo estoy aquí, estamos bien- Halle hablaba más rápido de lo normal  
  
-lo siento mucho Halle- dijo Harry abrazándola, separándose de ella nuevamente –tenemos que volver al castillo, tengo que hablar con Ron y Hermione  
  
-no, no tranquilo- dijo Halle con su voz firme –si vistes eso puede que corramos peligro yendo al castillo, esperemos a que amanezca y nos vamos- lo abrazo – tranquilo, por favor, aquí todo esta bien  
  
Harry accedió, en parte Halle tenia razón. Se recostaron nuevamente tratando de conciliar el sueño, cosa que difícilmente lograron.  
  
A la mañana siguiente casi todos los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor, era domingo, así que todos llegaban un poco más tarde. En la cara de algunos Gryffindors se podía notar las consecuencias de la fiesta. Hermione, Ginny y Ron estaban desayunando  
  
-¿y se puede saber por qué no avisaste a nadie que te sentías mal?- dijo un molesto Ron  
  
-hermanito no quería molestar a nadie, todos se estaban divirtiendo- bebió un poco de jugo de calabaza- además ya me siento mucho mejor- finalizo Ginny con una gran sonrisa  
  
Hermione la miraba suspicaz. Harry y Halle acababan de entrar y sentarse respectivamente al lado de Ron y Ginny. En la mesa de Slytherin muy pocos alumnos estaban desayunando  
  
-creo que no fuimos los únicos que tuvimos fiesta anoche, las serpientes ni siquiera han salido de su agujero- dijo Ron –y a ustedes dos ¿se puede saber que les pasa?  
  
-necesito hablar con ustedes pero más tarde aquí no- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, Ginny y Ron  
  
Eso fue lo único que el pelirrojo obtuvo por respuesta, inmediatamente las lechuzas hicieron acto de presencia y se escuchaba el fuerte aleteo de ellas pasando entre los estudiantes dejándoles sus respectivos paquetes, en frente de Hermione caía la edición dominical de "El Profeta" -oooohhh por Merlín!!!- dijo Hermione llevándose las dos manos a la boca  
  
Harry y Halle se miraron asustados  
  
-¿Qué pasa Herm , que dice?- pregunto Ginny  
  
-lean- dijo la castaña, y les arrimo el periódico a los cuatro  
  
"en el lugar se encontró la marca tenebrosa"  
  
"Sir Thomas Louis Parkinson asesinado por los mortifagos"  
  
"El respetable banquero Sir Thomas Louis Parkinson fue asesinado ayer, en horas de la madrugada, por un grupo de seguidores del Que-no-debe-ser- nombrado. Como es bien sabido por la comunidad mágica, el mago oscuro más poderoso y más temido de todos los tiempos regreso y con él la destrucción y muerte. Su primera víctima ha sido Sir Thomas Louis Parkinson, autoridades del Ministerio hicieron su aparición en la Mansión Skelton, residencia de la familia Parkinson, para iniciar las averiguaciones pertinentes.  
  
El señor Parkinson nunca estuvo involucrado con las artes oscuras y hasta donde se sabe, su único contacto con el lado oscuro era gracias a su amistad con la familia Malfoy, donde es sabido que él señor Lucius Malfoy es reconocido seguidor del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quién hasta hace poco permaneció en Azkaban por atentar el año pasado contra el Ministerio.  
  
La víctima fue localizada después que en el cielo se viera la marca tenebrosa, señal inequívoca de que el lado oscuro ha vuelto a sus fechorías. Los Aurores al percatarse de la señal acudieron hasta el lugar donde se originaba, encontrado a Sir Parkinson muerto, inconfundiblemente asesinado, por una maldición imperdonable el Avada Kevdavra, su esposa la Señora Pamela Parkinson en estos momentos se encuentra recluida en el Hospital San Mungo debido al fuerte impactado recibido cuando se entero de la noticia, para esos momentos se encontraba en la casa de su madre.  
  
Sir Thomas Louis Parkinson deja a su esposa Pamela Parkinson y a su hija de dieciséis años Pansy Parkinson, estudiante de sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Nuestras condolencias hacia ellas"  
  
Página 1 ¿Por qué Sir Parkinson? Será porque tenía trato con los muggles Página 2 El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado viene renovado Página 3 Fuga en Azkaban. A tomar medidas, su seguridad esta primero Página 4 ¿el mundo mágico en peligro otra vez?  
  
No sólo Ron, Ginny, Halle y Harry tenían el rostro sorprendido y la boca casi en el piso, el resto de las personas presentes en el Gran Comedor que les había llegado "El Profeta" tenían la misma cara, muchos seguían mirando a la casi desierta mesa de Slytherin. El corazón de Ginny latía a mil por segundos, Lucius Malfoy había sido nombrado en el periódico.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Hola!! Disculpen la demora, la verdad he estado full ocupada, pero por fin termine este capitulo, aquí va una aclaración de este capitulo:  
  
El papá de Pansy era Sir, este es un titulo que le otorga la Reina de Inglaterra a las personas más prominentes de Inglaterra. Thomas tenía muchos negocios tanto en la comunidad mágica como en la que no es mágica, era inmensamente rico y mucha de su riqueza provenía de los negocios Muggles, aunque él fuera de sangre limpia. Su muerte obedecía exclusivamente a esto. Con esto Voldemort envía un claro mensaje a los magos que se juntan con los muggles y los sangre sucia. Aunque Lucius detesta a ese tipo de gente, era amigo de este señor por todas las influencias que tenia en el mundo mágico (ya saben lo interesado que puede ser Lucius).  
  
Contestación a los reviews SaraMellis: espero que te guste este capitulo, lo interesante es todo lo que pasa aquí, la muerte de Thomas trae muchas reacciones en Hogwarts. No te preocupes por lo que Ron compro en Hogsmade es una bobada, a su tiempo sabrás.  
  
Pilika-LastHope: ya vistes que no paso lo que decías, pero espero que no te haya defraudado este cap. Luciana: sigue leyendo que a medida que escriba la historia se pone mejor  
  
Eri-Mond-Licht: que chévere que te gustara el cap, anterior, espero que esta te haya gustado también, aquí esta la continuación, y no creo que me tarde mucho con el cap, que viene ya que lo tengo muy avanzado, este se me hizo demasiado largo.  
  
Fabisa: si, la verdad es que Draco a veces puede ser muy amargado, pero que bueno que tenga a Liam para que le ponga los pies en la tierra de vez en cuando.  
  
Wakpa: gracias por tus palabras, espero que te haya gustado este cap.  
  
Quiero decirles que muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, la verdad es que es un poco larga, todavía le falta, pero la tengo toda concebida en mi memoria. Va a haber mucho Draco y Ginny (que es lo principal). A medida que pase se volverá más interesante, así que sigan leyendo, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible, cualquier duda, sugerencia, háganmela saber y por supuesto lo más importante dejen reviews!!! = D =D 


	12. Nuevos miembros se unen al ED

**Capítulo 12. Nuevos miembros se unen al ED**  
  
La sala común de Slytherin estaba más lúgubre que nunca, el frío y la humedad traspasaban los huesos, quizás era el ambiente que reinaba. Miedo, confusión, lastima, preocupación, ya nadie estaba a salvo, ni siquiera ellos...  
  
Pansy se encontraba en el sillón de la sala, viendo al vació, no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro, ni siquiera una lagrima brotaba de ellos, Millicent Brustode le sostenía la mano, era muy buenas amigas. Liam estaba sentado enfrente de ella, como todos, tampoco mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros, era el tercer, cuarto o quinto cigarrillo que apagaba. Snape fue el encargado de darle la noticia a Pansy muy temprano en la mañana, antes de que la mayoría bajara a la sala común para dirigirse a desayunar, ninguno de ellos había leído "_El Profeta_" hasta que un chico de tercero lo llevo. Draco leía el periódico muy cerca de donde se encontraba Liam y casi todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él, arrugo el profeta y lo tiro lejos de él  
  
-lo sabias- dijo de pronto secamente Pansy, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, fue más una declaración que una pregunta  
  
-no- fue todo lo que el rubio respondió, con aquella frialdad que lo caracterizaba  
  
-mentiroso!! Mentiroso!!- le grito Pansy, abalanzándose sobre él – eres un maldito mentiroso!! Por supuesto que lo sabías, me hubieras dicho, se hubiera podido evitar!!- la primera lagrima salía del ojo de la rubia  
  
-Pansy!!!- le grito Draco, agarrándola por la túnica y zarandeándola bruscamente para que reaccionara –no, no lo sabía, sabes que te lo hubiera dicho, por algo no me lo dijeron  
  
Pansy hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Draco y seguía diciendo para si misma, en un leve susurro casi imperceptible, que el rubio lo sabía, no en tono de reclamo, sino de resignación  
  
-yo no lo sabía- dijo Draco acariciándole el cabello y abrazándola, en su rostro se observaba lo desconcertante que era esta situación, "Thomas Parkinson" pensó, ni en sus más recónditos sueños, lentamente posó a Pansy en el sillón y salió por el hueco que llevaba a los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Ese día las clases habían seguido su curso normal, la única diferencia era que el temor se podía sentir deambulando por los pasillos ¿si Voldemort asesino a un sangre pura y Slytherin en la juventud, quién podría estar a salvo?, los estudiantes ahora se miraban preocupados unos a otros, ya no se escuchaban las risas características en los pasillos. Ron conversaba con Ginny y Halle a las afueras de un salón  
  
-y ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar pendiente de lo que haga Malfoy- decía Ron –imagínense su padre ayudo a matar a su mejor amigo  
  
-Ron- le llamaba la atención Ginny, que estaba enfrente de él junto con Halle  
  
-creo que estamos en un gran peligro, digo puede hacerse cómplice de su padre y dejarlo entrar una de estas noche al castillo y venir y matar a Harry  
  
-Ron!!- seguía Ginny  
  
-nos puede agarrar a todos desprevenidos en nuestras camas y....  
  
-buuuuuu Weeeeaaaasly  
  
Ron se sobresaltó, al descubrir de quién era la voz lentamente se volvía del color de su cabello. Con su sonrisa más cínica, su ceja derecha levantada y su mirada más fría que la plata, Draco había estado detrás de Ron escuchando todo lo que el pelirrojo decía  
  
-Weasly esta noche deberías de tener más cuidado que nunca- Draco miraba a Ron directo a los ojos, penetrándolo con la miranda –después de Parkinson el próximo en la lista eres tú, no Potter  
  
El rubio, sin dejarle oportunidad de contestar al pelirrojo, pasó entre Halle y Ginny, no sin antes dirigirle una significativa mirada a la menor de los Weasly, que no pudo descifrar lo que le trataban de decir, Draco tenía una mirada de dolor, rabia, odio e indignación. Ahora sólo se veía una cabellera rubia platinada a lo lejos.  
  
-vieron, se los dije, su padre está planeando algo  
  
-no seas ridículo y estúpido Ronald!!- le espeto Ginny – tu no ves que se burlo en tu cara, nada más a ti se te ocurren semejantes cosas.  
  
-además el periódico no dice que su padre haya matado a Parkinson, sino que eran amigos- dijo Halle  
  
- lo que sea Halle, Malfoy es una persona de cuidado- puntualizo Ron con mucha suficiencia  
  
-de verdad, Ron-dijo Ginny con tono de resignación y les dio la espalda a los dos alejándose por el pasillo.  
  
-¿y ahora que le pasa?- le pregunto Ron a Halle desconcertado  
  
-de verdad, Ron- le respondió Halle usando las mismas palabras de Ginny –dejémoslo así, vamos a buscar a Harry  
  
Y los dos emprendieron la marcha.Draco se encontraba en la torre norte del castillo, por fin un lugar donde podía estar solo y poner sus pensamientos en orden, ¿por qué tenía su padre que causarle más problemas a su existencia?, cuando el trataba de deslindarse de aquella imagen dueña de maldad, siempre aparecía algo que echaba al traste sus intenciones. Pensó en Pansy, en lo impasible que había llevado la situación y en el cambio tan brusco que tuvo cuando lo vio. Pensó en Lucius, en lo desgraciado que era para darle aquella nota de color a su vida que justo en estos momentos no deseaba. Pensó en Ginny, en lo ridículo que había sido al profesarle sus sentimientos la noche anterior, en lo que estaría pensando ella, sólo recordar las palabras de Ron hacia que se le calentara la cabeza. Estaba seguro que como buena Gryffindor y "súper amiga" del niño-que-vivió no le daría ni siquiera una oportunidad para desahogarse y menos después de lo que le había dicho a Ron, pero cuan equivocado estaba... Draco seguía viendo a través de la ventana, sintió la puerta abrirse  
  
-quien quiera que sea puede irse inmediatamente, quiero estar sólo- dijo el rubio, todavía de espaldas a la puerta, con aquella característica voz que parecía más fría que nunca.  
  
-supuse que te encontraría aquí- dijo una dulce voz –y no me equivoque  
  
Ginny después del comentario de Ron, se salto su clase y se fue a buscar a Draco. Necesitaba hablar con él y mucho más después de la tontería de su hermano.  
  
-creo que no escuchaste bien Virginia, dije que quería estar solo- la miro a los ojos fijamente, le quería hacer creer que seguía siendo el mismo príncipe de hielo de Slytherin, una expresión dura enmarcaba su rostro  
  
-no es Virginia, es Ginerva-  
  
-¿Cómo?-  
  
-como escuchaste mi nombre es Ginerva, no Virginia-  
  
-y nunca me lo pensabas decir- dijo el rubio alzando una ceja  
  
-te lo estoy diciendo ahora- le dijo suavemente, cada vez se acercaba más al rubio –pero dime Ginny, de verdad que ese nombre no me gusta mucho  
  
-¿alguna otra cosa que debería de saber?-  
  
-sí, te estaba buscando, necesitaba verte- dijo Ginny alargando su mano a la de Draco, cuando estaba a punto de tomar la mano del rubio, éste la alejo  
  
- ah me lo imagine, pues te voy a ahorrar el trabajo- a Malfoy se le podía sentir la ira en la voz, aunque estuviera hablando con su usual tono controlado –supongo que le hiciste caso a tus amigos, y no quieres saber nada de mi. Como mi padre es un mortifago, seguramente yo estoy en vías de convertirme en uno y eso te da mucho miedo, por lo tanto quieres terminar la relación que tenemos -no, estas equivocado- contesto la pelirroja volviéndose acercar al Slytherin –yo sé que tu padre es un mortifago, de hecho luche contra él y otros más el año pasado, pero este año te he conocido a ti y sé que no eres igual a él, ni que vas por el camino que él esta  
  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- le dijo Draco mirándola con cierta incredulidad  
  
- porque lo sé- dijo Ginny muy segura de sus palabras, volvió acercarse a Draco y le tomó la mano. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el duro piso  
  
-tú te enfrentaste a mi padre y aún así entablaste una relación conmigo ¿por qué?  
  
-no sé, al principio fue más curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa, desde el día del tren que te me quedaste viendo, no sé, algo en mí cambio respecto a ti- la pelirroja lo miraba con una cara de resignación –cada vez nos íbamos encontrando casualmente y bueno, resultó que no eras el sangrón que me imaginaba que eras  
  
-eh interesante- dijo el rubio sacando un cigarrillo –sabes, esto de Pansy me ha puesto los nervios de punta  
  
-¿Draco Mafoy nervioso?- dijo Ginny risueña haciéndose la sorprendida –echa el humo para all  
  
-sí, no sabes todas las implicaciones que trae esa muerte y sobre todo lo que significa para mí que mi padre haya sido nombrado en el periódico  
  
Ginny asintió con su cabeza y lo interrogo con los ojos  
  
-si el Señor Tenebroso mató a Parkinson, quiere decir que nadie está a salvo y eso es sólo el abreboca de lo que viene- inhalo un poco del cigarrillo – aunque me vale lo que piense la gente, gracias a mi padre estaré en la boca de todo el mundo y eso es algo que sinceramente odio  
  
-¿estas del lado de la luz entonces?- pregunto Ginny mirándolo tiernamente  
  
-jajajja ¿yo? Ginerva- y ponía cara de espectacular tragedia –te lo dije hace tiempo, ni de un lado, ni del otro, yo sólo respondo a mis intereses  
  
-¿y en estos momento cuales son tus intereses?-  
  
-la gente que me importa, esos son mis intereses- terminando de fumar y apagando el cigarrillo en el piso, le pregunto -¿cómo te está yendo en los estudios para los TIMOS?  
  
-bien, sólo tengo algunos problemitas con pociones, pero por lo demás...  
  
-no te preocupes, yo te ayudo.- dijo el rubio, y sin más le planto un beso a la pelirroja, quien lo devolvía fervientementeA la hora de la cena y después del impacto que había significado en el día la noticia de la muerte Thomas Parkinson. Los alumnos tenían el mismo semblante serio y sombrío de todo el día, en las mesas de las casas, la bulla que se sentía era la del silencio y los murmullos, todos miraban disimuladamente a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Pansy se encontraba muy inalterable a pesar de la jornada que había vivido, a su lado se encontraba Millicent, Liam y Draco, por éste último era más que todo que los murmullos se escuchaban.  
  
Dumbledore creyendo pertinente tomar medidas drásticas, procedió a dar unos anuncios, por primera vez no tuvo que mandar a callar a los alumnos  
  
-su atención por favor- todos los alumnos voltearon como si hubieran estado esperando por mucho tiempo las palabras del director - como ustedes saben, esta madrugada ha ocurrido un penoso suceso, es por eso que tengo algunos comunicados importantes para ustedes.  
  
-primero: he hablado con el Ministerio y estamos de acuerdo en que se acercan tiempos de mucho peligro, no es mi intención asustarlos, pero es necesario que lo sepan, tengan la seguridad que aquí en Hogwarts mientras dure su estancia será un lugar seguro por el cual no tendrán que temer por su seguridad.  
  
-segundo: en un concejo de profesores se ha determinado que los dos últimos cursos 6º y 7º verán reforzadas sus conocimientos en "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras", para eso esperamos la llegada del Auror, Nymphadora Tonks quién gustosamente ha aceptado este trabajo. Esto vendría siendo la continuación de un grupo pequeño de jóvenes que realizó este trabajo el año pasado de una manera clandestina –Dumbledore miro de reojo a la mesa de Gryffindor- pues debido a los acontecimientos, este grupo se establece de una manera oficial y podrán participar en él los alumnos que estén interesados, los jefes de sus casas reajustaran su horario para esta nueva actividad.  
  
-tercero y último: no solamente esa materia se verá reforzada sino todas las demás en especial Pociones, Encantamientos y Transformaciones, sin quitarles más tiempo del que ya les he robado, pueden empezar a comer  
  
Hermione miraba su plato sin probar bocado. Ron, Harry, Ginny y Halle ya estaban comiendo  
  
-nos están preparando para la guerra- soltó Hermione, mirando a Harry tristemente  
  
-no me mires así Hermi, tarde o temprano esto empezaría- dijo Harry –ya sé lo que quieres decir, además veámosle el lado positivo se reinician las sesiones del ED y con Tonks  
  
-si tu lo dices- dijo Ginny -¿por cierto cuando empezaran las sesiones?  
  
-aauucchh o sea que tendremos extra de clases ahora- dijo Ron, no dándose cuenta de lo que había planteado Hermione  
  
-pienso que cuanto antes mejor- dijo Halle agarrando una porción de pastel de carne –me imagino que McGonogall nos lo dirá después de la cena en la sala común  
  
Entre uno y otro comentario terminaron de cenar y los alumnos subieron a sus respectivas casas.   
  
Había transcurrido una semana dos semanas desde la muerte de Sir Thomas y hoy por primera vez se reanudaban las clases de ED. El día de la cena McGonogall tal como había dicho Halle, les informó a sus alumnos cuando y donde serían las clases del ED. Tonks había arribado hace una semana y ya había hablado con Harry sobre lo que él les estuvo enseñando y practicando con los demás jóvenes el año pasado, quedaron en que Harry sería su asistente.Dumbledore asigno el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para que se utilizara como punto de reunión del ED. A las 8 en punto todos estaban reunidos listos para comenzar, estaban por supuesto, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Halle, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Katie Bell y todos los que habían formado parte del ED el año pasado exceptuando a los que ya se habían graduado como los gemelos, Lee Jordan, Angelina y Marietta que por razones obvias no continuo en el ED, aparte estaban los nuevos integrantes que se habían sumado este año y los cuales estaban muy entusiastas.  
  
-¿y se puede saber que hace la Cho esa aquí?- le pregunto en un susurro Halle a Ginny notablemente molesta por la presencia de la asiática  
  
-me imagino que lo mismo que Michael, qué te puedo decir- le respondió en otro susurro la pelirroja  
  
-bueno alumnos creo que estamos todos los que somos, ya Harry me puso al tanto de todo lo que aprendieron el año pasado y me parece que debemos de comenzar con un repaso- dijo Tonks, ahora con el color de cabello púrpura –ok sin más pónganse en parejas para empezar a practicar el hechizo del desarme, si todos los efectúan correctamente pasaremos a otro punto hoy mismo  
  
-no tan rápido, todavía no estamos todos- dijo Draco Malfoy acabando de cruzar la puerta, flanqueado de Pansy, Liam, Millicent, y otros dos alumnos de Slytherin que habían decido ir al ver que estos 4 iban para el ED  
  
-vaya llegaron un poco retrasados, pasen adelante- dijo Tonks amablemente- soy Nymphadora Tonks, Auror y ahora la instructora de esta clase especial, por así decirlo  
  
-si, ya sabemos quién eres- dijo de forma desdeñosa Draco – por el "look" que cargas a millas sabríamos quien eres  
  
La cara de los demás alumnos era de total sorpresa, por no decir de estupefacción y de rabia por parte de Ron. Tonks no se altero por el comentario del rubio.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- le pregunto con ira Ron  
  
-no es obvio Weasly, en mi caso a ver que se puede aprender de nuevo- dijo el rubio altivamente  
  
-igual que nosotros Draco, no lo olvides- le corrigió Pansy –  
  
-¿se pueden explicar un poco mejor?- pregunto Tonks  
  
-yo estoy aquí, por la misma razón que están todos ustedes- dijo Pansy señalando al grupo de alumnos que se encontraban enfrente de ellos - ¿esto no es para aprender a luchar contra el asesino de mi padre?, pues bien desde hoy me uno a la causa y deseo aprender o reforzar todo lo que sé para luchar contra ese desgraciado  
  
- ¿y ustedes también se van a unir a la causa de luchar contra Voldermort?- pregunto Harry señalando Draco, Liam, Millicent y a los otros dos alumnos de Slyhterin  
  
-vaya Potter, sigues siendo el mismo insolente, mira que llamar así al Señor Tenebroso...  
  
-responde Malfoy- le grito Ginny. Todos sorprendidos por la reacción de Ginny voltearon hacia donde ella estaba  
  
-Weasly ya lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir, estoy aquí para ver que se puede aprender de nuevo y en cuanto...  
  
- ¿no dijo Dumbledore que todos los alumnos de 6º y 7º podían tomar esta clase? o acaso dijo que los alumnos de Slytherin no podían- dijo Liam, cortando a Draco, medio impaciente y molesto por todo el alboroto que estaban armando los demás  
  
-si, tienes razón todos los alumnos de 6º y 7º que quieran, tienen derecho a participar en esta clase, por favor, adelante. Vamos a practicar el hechizo del desarme, pónganse en parejas, junto a los demás- terminó de decir Tonks dejando zanjada la cuestión  
  
Pasada la impresión inicial, los seis Slyhterin se pusieron en parejas entre ellos, los demás los miraban recelosos. Una vez que empezaron con el desarme, los demás se pudieron dar cuenta que los Slytherin sabían igual o más que ellos, ya que a las primeras se desarmaron entre los dos. Tonks al ver que tanto ellos como los demás alumnos lo hacían muy bien, al cabo de 20 minutos, decidió que era bueno seguir con el hechizo en el que quedaron el año pasado, el Patronus  
  
-muy bien, ahora pasemos a practicar el _Patronus_, en vista de que no tenemos uno por aquí cerca, ni que de todas formas podemos tenerlo, voy a conjurar un simple hechizo de encantamiento que hará la ilusión de que un Dementor este aquí, solo es un hechizo no ningún Dementor de verdad, así que no habrá de que asustarse. Los que no saben como se realiza este hechizo, no se preocupen sino sale la primera vez, no se den por vencidos. Como les dije es muy difícil y requiere un alto grado de concentración y poder. Tienen que pensar en algo que los haga realmente feliz y cuando estén bien concentrados decir _Expecto Patronus_ en voz clara y firme. Comencemos  
  
-_imagen incantatem_- pronuncio Tonks  
  
La figura del Dementor hizo su presencia, era la primera vez que practicaban aunque sea con la ilusión de uno, muchos se asustaron y retrocedieron. Harry fue el primero que paso, su ciervo plateado y bien formado apareció en todo su esplendor diluyéndose al cabo de unos minutos, ya que el Dementor no era de verdad; seguidamente lo hizo Hermione, su nutria plateada apareció bien formada, igual que el Patronus de Ginny, un gato Siamés que se abalanzo al Dementor. Uno a uno fueron pasando, las personas que siguieron a Ginny. Cho, Ron, Seamus, Zacharias, los pocos nuevos que llegaron no lograban realizar el Patronus como era debido, Pansy lo único que lograba era que le saliera un poco de vapor plateado sin ninguna forma aparente, al igual que Liam, con la diferencia que a este se le veía la forma que tomaría su Patronus una vez bien formado: un oso. Draco fue el último al pasar.  
  
-¿Cuánto va que si le llega a salir algo es un dragón?- susurro Ron socarronamente al oído de Harry  
  
-tu lo has dicho, si le llega...  
  
Decididamente y sin que le temblara ningún músculo, Draco dio un paso al frente, era la primera vez que iba a realizar este hechizo y por nada del mundo se permitiría fallar delante de todos, y mucho menos que se dieran cuenta que no lo sabia realizar. Pasó firme y con todas sus fuerzas se concentró en algún recuerdo feliz que tuviera, miró a Ginny y en seguida pronunció claro y fuerte "_Experto Patronus_". Un lobo plateado, grande y bien formado salió de su varita...-nunca nos habías dicho que sabias hacer un _Patronus_- le recriminó Pansy a Draco, cuando iban de vuelta a su sala común  
  
-será porque nunca lo había hecho- le replico el rubio en tono mordaz  
  
-aaah ya veo que te concentraste muy bien en tu pensamiento feliz, me imagino que fue algo rojo, tirando a lo naranja- dijo Liam con una tenue sonrisa  
  
Pansy los miró de manera suspicaz  
  
-sinceramente sigo sin entender el humor de los Países Bajos- le dijo Draco con su familiar tono despectivo, fulminándolo con la mirada  
  
- en fin- le replico Liam- promete la clase esa, el "ED" como le dicen, se ve interesante  
  
-jejeje ya lo creo- se apresuro a corroborar Draco  
  
Millicent y Pansy se miraban entre si. Llegaron a su sala común y cada quien hizo su camino hasta su alcoba.   
  
Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor, los chicos comentaban lo que había sucedido en el ED-no lo puedo creer Malfoy realizando un Patronus!!! Si Harry era el único que lo podía hacer- exclamo Seamus  
  
-se te olvida que Ginny y yo también lo hacemos- le dijo muy airada Hermione, que se encontraba sentada enfrente de él  
  
-pero una cosa es que tu y mi hermana lo hagan y otra muy diferente que Malfoy lo haga de buenas y a primeras- le dijo Ron, que estaba al lado de Seamus  
  
-oohh ¿ya me hablas?- le respondió sorprendida Hermione  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta de Ron  
  
-si, pues si, desde hoy te hablo- respondió el pelirrojo, estaba del mismo color que su cabello, Hermione inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo. Ron se puso más rojo si eso era posible  
  
-Herm, esta bien- le susurro Ron al oído –discúlpame, fui un tonto, te extrañe mucho  
  
-yo también Ron- le susurro la castaña al oído y se separo  
  
Los demás veían complacidos la escena, para muchos ya era hora de que ellos dos se contentaran  
  
-después del paréntesis- dijo Hermione sonriendo –no me extraña que Malfoy sepa hacer un Patronus, su padre es mortífago lo más probable es que le haya enseñado  
  
-no lo creo, Malfoy siempre ha sido un cobarde- intervino Halle –según una amiga de mi mamá que a su vez es amiga de Narcisa Malfoy, Malfoy nunca ha estado enfrente de un Dementor, Narcisa siempre ha evitado que Lucius lo maldiga porque Draco, hasta donde se sabe, no ha querido aprender nada que tenga que ver con Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado  
  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por esa revelación  
  
-¿en serio Halle?- pregunto Harry  
  
-si, al parecer Draco Malfoy le tiene un miedo terrible a Quien-no-debe-ser- nombrado, según esta amiga de mi mamá, parece ser que siendo niño Malfoy vio muchas cosas en su casa que le impactaron, no sé que son esas cosas así que no pregunten  
  
La mente de Ginny trabajaba a mil por horas, ahora las cosas para ella empezaban a cobrar sentido  
  
-¿eso quiere decir que Malfoy no se va a convertir en un mortifago?- se adelanto Neville a la pregunta que Hermione ya se formulaba en su cabeza  
  
-no, no te adelantes, eso quiere decir que nunca se sabe con Malfoy- le respondió Ginny  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- le pregunto Ron  
  
-sencillo, que hay muchas cosas de Malfoy que se desconocen, que mucha gente no sabe a ciencia cierta quién es él en realidad y que con su presencia en el ED hoy es sólo una pequeña muestra de que él no es quién pensábamos- terminó de decir Ginny en un tono que parecía más al de Hermione  
  
-saben, yo lo que creo- se aventuro a abrir la boca Harry – es que, si es la primera vez que Malfoy hace un Patronus, quiere decir que es un mago muy poderoso  
  
-inclusive más que tu ¿verdad?- le dijo Hermione  
  
-puede ser- respondió vagamente Harry –lo que importa es que esta en el ED  
  
Todos se quedaron pensativos ante este último comentario de Harry  
  
-saben que es lo que yo sé- dijo Ginny y todos se la quedaron viendo –que deberíamos irnos a dormir y dejar de especular sobre Malfoy. Hay que despertarse temprano mañana  
  
Todos vieron a Ginny y acordaron en que ella tenía razón, se fueron despidiendo y en un rato ya todos se encontraban en sus dormitorios. En el cuarto de Ginny y Halle las dos conversaban en susurros cada uno en su cama  
  
- ¿Cómo no me habías dicho antes?- le recrimino Ginny a Halle  
  
-disculpa, se me había olvidado, me acorde hoy cuando lo vi hacer ese Patronus- en la cara de Halle se notaba el despiste  
  
-esta bien Halle, recuerda a ver si hay más cosas de Draco que no me has dicho  
  
-jeje esta bien, haré un esfuerzo- dijo Halle apagando la luz –buenas noches  
  
-buenas noches Halle

* * *

POR FIN!!! Por fin termine este capitulo y lo pude subir. De verdad lamento mucho el retraso, pero es que no fue nada fácil para mi el mes de mayo, sé que me tarde más de un mes, pero las razones (creo que merecen saberlas quienes siguen esta historia) fueron estas: mucho trabajo de la universidad, ensayos, reportajes políticos y económicos (guaaacala, pero hay que hacerlos), fotografías estresantes, para colmo trabajo en una revista, donde no me dejaron respirar, eso fue entrevista tras entrevista el mes pasado, por otro lado se me daño la pc por una semana (sí las siete plagas de Egipto), pero lo importante es que ya salí de la mayoría de las cosas, entre esas la revista (biiieeen!!!) y sólo es dedicarme a la universidad y a subir lo más pronto que pueda los capítulos.  
  
Gracias, gracias a quienes dejaron review: Pilika, Wapka (muy bueno tu fic), Fabisa, Luciana y Malfoy's read haired lover (aquí está la actualización), espero que disfruten esta capítulo como los otros y que dejen su review, y a los que leen y no dejan review haganlo también, la verdad es que motivan mucho. Un saludo =D =D 


	13. Se Acerca la Navidad

**Capitulo 13. Se Acerca la Navidad  
**  
Las clases en Hogwarts seguían su curso, los días pasaban y ya se aproximaba la navidad. En el ED las cosas no eran muy diferentes, todos se impresionaban cada vez más por la capacidad que tenía Malfoy de realizar ciertos hechizos.  
  
En las Tres escobas un grupito de Gryffindor seguía hablando de los últimos sucesos en el ED  
  
-es que alucino cada vez que lo pienso!!- dijo Dean Thomas, bebiéndose un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla  
  
-si, es impresionante, Malfoy pudo resistirse a la maldición Imperius- remarcaba Seamus  
  
-eso seguro lo aprendió de su padre, ha de haber estado preparándose para convertirse en mortifago estas vacaciones- dijo Ron  
  
Hermione, que acababa de llegar con Harry y Halle, escuchó lo último que dijo el pelirrojo y sentándose enfrente de él, les pregunto a todos:  
  
-¿no les fastidia hablar tanto de Malfoy?- sin dejar que respondieran, continuo –si ha estado preparándose para convertirse en mortfago es su problema, me tienen al borde con Malfoy, desde que entró al ED sólo los escucho hablar de él  
  
-bueno pero es que da que pensar- respondió Ron alterado –digo ha hecho cosas que sólo un mago muy poderoso puede hacer, y eso seguro tiene que ver con la magia oscura  
  
-¿y acaso Harry hace magia oscura?- pregunto mordazmente Hermione – por lo que hemos visto Malfoy y Harry tienen la misma capacidad de poderes y que yo sepa eso no hace a Harry participe de la magia oscura  
  
-la verdad es que a ustedes les gusta pelear por gusto- Intervino Halle con voz de fastidio –que más da, los Malfoy, al igual que los Lovegood, los Diggory, los Weasly, e inclusive mi familia, somos magos de varias generaciones sangre pura, por lo tanto somos poderosos de por s  
  
-ah y entonces ¿por que Harry tiene ese poder?, su familia era mitad y mitad- dijo Seamus mirando al chico de la cicatriz –y disculpa Harry por sacar a relucir tu familia  
  
-tranquilo, esta bien- replico Harry, restándole importancia al asunto  
  
-muy sencillo, él es especial- respondió Halle con una sonrisa y mirando a su novio a los ojos, éste le devolvió la sonrisa  
  
-a todas estas Halle ¿Dónde esta Ginny? – pregunto el pelirrojo  
  
Halle dio un respingo en la mesa, sólo Hermione lo noto, ya se imagino ésta lo que estaría haciendo Ginny  
  
-eehh, se quedo en Hogwarts terminando una tarea, si terminando la tarea, eso- respondió muy titubeante la rubia

* * *

Recostados uno encima del otro, en un sofá que muy oportunamente había aparecido en el cuarto de los requerimientos, Draco sostenía dulcemente a Ginny en su regazo, el le acariciaba el cabello, mientras ella se abrazaba a su cintura  
  
-jejeje sabes que valió la pena persuadir a Halle para que me encubriera- le decía la pelirroja al rubio muy risueña  
  
-¿y eso? Pensé que me McManaman era una atolondrada, digna representante de Gryffindor  
  
-Draco!!!- le regaño –no le digas así, lo que pasa es que ella es muy mala mintiendo, siempre sabes cuando dice la verdad  
  
-si eso se le nota a leguas, aunque no niego que es buena persona  
  
Ginny se levanto sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir Draco, y con una cara de total sorpresa y una sonrisa en su rostro lo miraba divertida a los ojos  
  
-no me mires así Weasly- bromeo el rubio – lo que me acaba de suceder es uno de esos extraños casos de sinceridad benévola, que contigo últimamente son como más seguidos  
  
-no he dicho nada- la pelirroja lo seguía mirando divertida, como le gustaba este Draco Malfoy que era así sólo con ella  
  
Ginny volvió a recostarse en el regazo de Malfoy, los dos por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio, pensaban en lo bien que los dos lo pasaban juntos. Draco todos los días le agradecía a Merlín, el haber dejado aquella mascara de Frialdad por lo menos con ella y que ella haya tenido la valentía de aceptarlo. Analizaba su vida y se daba cuenta que desde que Ginny entró en ella, había cambiado y para mejor, "Por Merlin hasta estoy en el ED" pensaba, pero secretamente y aunque no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Liam. Ginny había sido el catalizador para luchar por la vida que el siempre ha deseado y que no es otra que estar lo más lejos posible de Voldermort y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, incluido su padre, que a pesar de todo lo que lo amaba, no podía y no quería entender la adoración de él hacia una persona que era un perdedor, que desde hace 16 años se convirtió en un perdedor y eso era algo que su orgullo, su razonamiento y su ser rechazaba por completo. Draco Malfoy había nacido para algo grande, no para estar a los pies de un hibrido, desde pequeño estaba claro en eso.  
  
-y cuéntame ¿qué vas a hacer en las vacaciones de navidad?- pregunto la pelirroja  
  
- me voy a quedar aquí en Hogwarts  
  
- y eso debido a...  
  
- a que en mi casa no va a haber nadie para esas fechas, mi madre me mando una carta hace dos días, explicándome que ella y mi padre salían en una "misión"  
  
-¿tu madre también es una mortifaga?- pregunto Ginny con cierta sorpresa  
  
-no, pero acompaña a mi padre a todos lados, además no necesariamente el viaje que van a hacer significa hacer algo para el Sr. Tenebroso  
  
-¿por qué lo llamas de esa manera? De cierta forma me ha quedado claro que tú no le profesas tu devoción  
  
-Ginny – dijo Draco incorporándose al sofá –desde pequeño así me enseñaron a llamarlo y así me acostumbre, no le profeso mi devoción pero si mi respeto  
  
Ginny quedó más confundida que nunca, estaba claro que Malfoy no era partidario de Voldermort y que lo despreciaba, y ahora el rubio le salía con una de respeto. En su mente la pelirroja dedujo que era respeto hacia una persona mayor, no se imaginaba otra cosa  
  
-¿y tu? Supongo que te iras a tu casa a pasar unas lindas vacaciones con los "súper amigos"  
  
-si, aunque todavía no sabemos si los "súper amigos" como tu los llamas, y demás esta decirte que no me gusta que los llames así, van para la casa, aunque lo más probable es que si  
  
En la cara de Draco se dibujo una pequeña muestra de decepción, que inmediatamente cambio por su semblante soberbio y frió de siempre. Pensaba que al haberle dicho a Ginny lo anterior, ella tomaría la decisión de quedarse en Hogwarts también  
  
-¿Qué paso?  
  
-nada- dijo secamente el rubio, parándose del sofá y sacando un cigarrillo para encender  
  
-sabes que conmigo no sirve de nada el papel del "príncipe de hielo"- dijo Ginny parándose y poniéndose enfrente de él –  
  
-no pasa nada- le reitero y botó una bocanada de humo, acercándose a la ventana no soportaba, en ese momento, estar cara a cara con Ginny  
  
- si quieres que me quede en navidad...- espero que a que el rubio volteara, pero éste no lo hizo –puedo quedarme, solo es cuestión de que me lo digas  
  
Draco se volteo, apago el cigarrillo y por unos segundos la miró inescrutablemente. Pensando muy bien en lo que diría a continuación  
  
-me gustaría que te quedaras ¿crees que podrías hacerlo?  
  
-haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerlo – le respondió Ginny con una amplia sonrisa  
  
Camino hacia Draco buscando un abrazo, el rubio la envolvió en sus brazos sin reservas.

* * *

-por favor Halle, por favor por favor, no me digas que no por favor  
  
Ginny llevaba una hora tratando de convencer a Halle para que pasara la navidad en Hogwarts, se encontraban en su dormitorio  
  
-Ginny no es que no quiera hacerte el favor, sabes que lo hago, pero que digo en mi casa. Tu vas a decir que te quedas porque yo me quedo, pero y yo, qué digo yo  
  
-que te quedas porque yo me quedo- y antes de que la escocesa refutara agrego – y que yo me quedo porque mis padres se van a Hungría a visitar a Bill en su nuevo trabajo y por los gastos y todo eso no me podían llevar y menos que menos dejarme sola con los gemelos o con Ron  
  
La menor de los Weasly miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo a Halle, ya que sabía perfectamente que el pretexto que le acababa de dar estaba creíble  
  
- aja ¿y se puede saber que le digo a Harry?- todavía Halle no se convencía mucho de la situación  
  
-¿eso quiere decir que si?- le dijo emocionada Ginny  
  
-Ginny, respóndeme primero y luego te digo  
  
-que te quedas porque tus padres se van a ir de viaje y no te pueden llevar o no quieres ir, como prefieras o que te quieres quedar con él  
  
-tu sabes que no soy muy buena mintiendo ¿verdad?  
  
-mira, no te preocupes, cuando Harry sepa le dices de una que yo decidí quedarme contigo, así digo en la casa que me quedo porque te voy a acompañar  
  
Halle tenía los ojos como platos, Ginny tenía preparado los pretextos perfectos  
  
-sabes amiga, pareces toda una digna representante de Slytherin  
  
-jajaja vamos Halle no es para tanto, ¿vas a quedarte entonces? – Ginny la miraba con ojos de cachorrito  
  
-ah esta bien, me quedo  
  
-Halle te adoro!!!!- dijo la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre la rubia para darle un abrazo –sabes que siempre, siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, sólo dímelo  
  
-jajaja no dudes ni por un segundo Ginerva Weasly que algún día me cobrare el favor  
  
Y las dos terminaron riéndose

* * *

En las cercanías del Bosque Prohibido Liam y Pansy se besaban apasionadamente, la fuerte química surgida entre ellos, era innegable. Pansy por su lado ni siquiera se había inmutado que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Liam, ella pensaba que esa necesidad de estar con él se debía únicamente a que él era un gran amante, por su lado Liam sólo aprovechaba el momento, pero muy en el fondo, aunque el tampoco se daba cuenta, sus sentimientos por Pansy crecían cada día más. Después de estarse besándose por un largo periodo se separaron, en ese preciso momento Pansy se echo a llorar  
  
-¿qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó preocupado el castaño  
  
-no me dejes de besar - y se aferraba cada vez más a los brazos de Liam que la tenia fuertemente abrazada – me siento demasiado sola...  
  
-no, no lo estas, me tienes a mi- le dijo secándole las lagrimas  
  
-¿por cuanto tiempo? ¿Hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber?  
  
Liam no respondió, la miró por unos segundos y sólo la beso con más intensidad y urgencia...

* * *

Sólo faltaban dos días para que empezaran las vacaciones de navidad, esta era su última clase en el curso del ED. Ginny y Liam se estaban enfrentando. La pelirroja le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que el holandés diera ciertos traspiés  
  
-así si se hace Ginny!!!- le grito Ron  
  
Liam sin poder contenerse apunto su varita directo a Ron y con un hechizo aturdidor, éste cayó al piso  
  
-Sr. Van Tessel!!!!! Su duelo es con la chica Weasly no con el chico, 20 puntos menos para Slytherin  
  
-_Desmaus_!!!- grito Ginny directo a Liam con su varita en alto, éste cayo al piso inmediatamente  
  
Pansy apuntaba directamente a Ginny con la varita, justo en el momento en que iba a pronunciar el hechizo Tonks se adelanto  
  
-_finite encantaten_!!- dijo Tonks enérgicamente, dando por terminado todos los hechizos –Van Tessel, Parkinson están castigados, se quedan después de la clase; señor Weasly 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y en cuanto a ti Ginny muy bien hecho el hechizo Desmaus. Quiero que les quede claro a todos que espero y no se vuelva a repetir lo ocurrido, no pueden lanzar ningún hechizo sin mi autorización y actuando de mala fe ¿les quedo claro?- todos los alumnos asintieron en especial Liam y Pansy - pueden retirarse, que tengan unas buenas vacaciones  
  
Poco a poco los alumnos fueron saliendo, Draco fue uno de los últimos, miraba divertido a Pansy y a Liam que se tenían que quedar castigados "por ser demasiados Slytherin" pensó, con una sonrisa picara. Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando fue jalado bruscamente detrás de una estatua

* * *

-vaya Weasly!! ¿Aprendiendo de los Slytherin? – dijo divertido  
  
Por respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue un dulce beso, Ginny lo paso sus brazos por el cuello de Draco y lo beso tiernamente, Draco le respondía al beso haciéndolo cada vez más intenso, al final se separaron porque ya no tenían aire  
  
-Gi....Ginny...yo...yo- dijo jadeando el rubio  
  
-tu...tu...qué...-le pregunto la pelirroja. Sus narices se tocaban, sus labios se rozaban, ella le acariciaba el cabello. Las manos de Draco subían y bajaban por la espalda de Ginny  
  
-yo...yo- se besaban una y otra vez mientras trataban de que las palabras salieran de sus bocas  
  
-yo...-beso –yo –beso- yo...me quedo aquí en navidad – le termino de decir Ginny a Draco adelantándose a cualquier cosa que el rubio pudiera decirle.  
  
Draco la miro con sus ojos grises que parecían más letales que nunca, esa mirada profunda que sólo un Malfoy sabia capaz de hacer. No le dijo nada. Su boca busco desesperadamente a la de Ginny, la invadió con su lengua sin pedir permiso, sin ser sutil como las primeras veces, se besaban desesperadamente sintiendo la necesidad de estar más cerca de lo que ya estaban el uno del otro, saboreando cada centímetro de sus respectivas bocas, el aire empezaba a faltar mas parecían no darse cuenta...  
  
-ejem ejem

Un suave carraspeo hizo que después de unos segundos Draco y Ginny se dejaran de besar. Una persona estaba parada enfrente de ellos...

* * *

Fabisa, Lily E.of Potter, Pilika-LastHope, Khira15, Niamy moon dark, ClaudyTonks. Gracias muchas gracias por sus reviews. La verdad que me costo mucho hacer este capitulo, pero espero que hayan cubierto sus expectativas a ustedes y a todas las personas que leen mi historia. Pido disculpa por no actualizar antes.  
  
Un abrazo.

Carol.


	14. The Way

**Capitulo 14. The Way**

-ejem ejem- un suave carraspeo saco a Ginny y a Draco de "su" momento.

Los dos miraban sorprendidos y Ginny un poco ruborizada a la persona que tenían enfrente

-saben, comprendo que se quieran mucho y que no tengan muchos momentos para estar a solas, pero deberían ser un poco más precavidos, Liam y Pansy todavía están con Tonks y en cualquier momento pueden salir

Draco la miraba duramente, como siempre la había mirado

-gracias Granger- le dijo Draco de la manera más seca posible –nos vemos- le dijo a Ginny dándole tremendo beso que hasta Hermione se ruborizo, después siguió su camino

-¿vamos a la sala común?- animó Hermione a Ginny que seguía roja como un tomate

-¿desde cuando lo sabes? Digo de mi relación con Draco, no te sorprendiste en absoluto- le pregunto la pelirroja mientras caminaban por los pasillos, ya tenían un largo trecho recorrido sin pronunciar ninguna palabra

-vaya!! No me dijo Sangre sucia- fue lo primero que dijo Hermione sorprendida, una vez pasado el asombro –lo sé desde hace como mes y medio, me entere unas semanas antes del cumpleaños de Halle, fue sin querer

Ginny se quedo en el sitio, su cara expresaba terror

-no, no se lo he dicho ni a Ron, ni Harry, ni a Halle. Aunque asumo que ella lo debe de saber

La cara de Ginny se relajo un poco, mostraba cierto alivio. Hermione la miraba a los ojos

-tampoco te juzgo, ni me pareces que lo que tengas con Malfoy este mal, creo que si estas con él es porque tienes los motivos suficientes para estarlo, no te considero una demente por eso, yo confió plenamente en ti y en tus decisiones

-gra...gracias Hermione –dijo la pelirroja algo apenada

-no Gin, no me des las gracias, yo confió en ti, tu ya no eres una niñita y sabes muy bien lo que haces, lo único que te digo es que si te llega a hacer algo le lanzo una maldición- termino de decir Hermione con una sonrisa

Ginny le dio a Hermione un calido abrazo

-gracias por tu apoyo Herm, tenia miedo de cómo fueras a reaccionar si algún día te enterabas – terminando el abrazo y sonriéndole – me alegra saber que tengo tu apoyo, pero por favor no le digas nada a Harry ni a Ron

-no tienes porque decírmelo eso lo sé- tras una pausa -¿te importa mucho Malfoy?

Ginny se sorprendió por la pregunta, en realidad nunca se había planteado cuanto le importaba Draco, reflexionó un poco y después de unos segundos que parecieron horas respondi

-sí, me importa y mucho – termino por admitir

-¿estas enamorada de él?

Ginny la miró un rato, igual que hace unos minutos, el tiempo se detuvo para ella

-la verdad Hermione- hizo una pausa- sé la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero me da mucho miedo contestártela, de hacerlo sería la confirmación de algo que todavía me cuesta admitir y asumir

-entonces no lo hagas- ya habían reanudado la marcha hacia su casa, llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda

-solo te doy un consejo- le dijo la castaña justo después de pronunciar la contraseña para que el retrato las dejara pasar –siente, sólo siente

Y las dos pasaron por el retrato...

* * *

Las vacaciones de navidad eran un hecho. La mentira le había salido perfecta a Halle. Ella junto con Ginny y Harry se quedaron en Hogwarts para las vacaciones, Ron se había ido a su casa, Harry declino su oferta para quedarse con Halle y Hermione estaba con sus padres, eran ya varias las navidades que no las había pasado con ellos. Por otro lado la casa de la serpiente también tenía a poca gente, Draco, Liam y Pansy cada uno por diferentes motivos prefería pasar sus vacaciones en Hogwarts que en su hogar

-¿y que hace el vejete de Dumbledore en navidad? –Pregunto Pansy –primera vez que me quedo aquí para estas fechas sin que haya baile

La sala de Slytherin estaba especialmente fría esa noche, la ausencia de los demás estudiantes era notable

-no sé, pero bien que pudiste haber evitado el quedarte aquí –respondió Draco con desden

-¿te molesta mi presencia?

-bien sabes que si

-eres un maldito Draco Malfoy –le dijo la rubia con puro veneno en cada palabra –para otras cosas antes si que no te molestaba

-tu lo has dicho, antes mucho antes

Pansy se paró abruptamente del sillón, se coloco su capa y salio por el hoyo que daba hacia los pasillos, afuera de su sala, tropezó con Liam que en ese momento venía entrando, cargaba su guitarra a cuestas

-¿se puede saber que le hiciste? –pregunto el castaño parándose enfrente de Draco

-¿interesado? – pregunto el rubio levantando una ceja, muy a su manera

-bien sabes que el jueguito del enigma me fastidia ¿le hiciste algo?

-no, no le dije nada que no fuera verdad

-ya veo – fue lo único que le dijo Liam, siguió su camino al cuarto

"ya veo yo también" pensó Draco.

A los pocos minutos, Liam bajaba y salía apresuradamente de la sala común, Draco que se encontraba leyendo lo detuvo

-hey, quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que suceda entre ella y tu, además no me gustaría que te molestaras conmigo por culpa de ella, tu sabes muy bien como soy

-si eso lo sé, y tranquilo que yo sé muy bien como son las cosas con ella- dio media vuelta y se fue

* * *

En la torre norte del castillo Ginny esperaba impacientemente por Draco, miraba a través de la ventana como una chica merodeaba por las cercanías del bosque prohibido, no paso mucho rato cuando un chico llego a donde estaba la chica. Ginny no podía distinguir quienes eran, la nieve que caía se lo impedía, tampoco era que le importaba, vio como los dos se adentraban al bosque, cuando de pronto sintió que unos brazos se aferraban a su cintura y un calido aliento en su cuello

-¿me extrañaste?- fue el saludo de Draco

-sí, y mucho- le respondió Ginny acompañando su respuesta por un tierno beso

-estas algo tenso ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo la pelirroja, sentándose los dos en el piso

-Pansy me saca de quicio y Liam anda sensible, me están enfermando los dos

-ah Pansy ¿todavía te busca?

-no, ya no, menos mal, pero a veces no la soporto, eso es todo- dijo el rubio restándole importancia al asunto -¿no me digas que estas celosa?

-jajaja Malfoy ¿yo celosa?, estas loco – por dentro Ginny si estaba celosa, pero lo disimulaba muy bien

-no te culpo, soy muy apuesto y codiciado en Hogwarts – dijo Draco en broma con una sonrisa encantadora

-Malfoy bájale al ego!!!- le dijo Ginny medio molesta

-que carácter Weasly!!- le replico el rubio divertido –ven para ac

La jalo suavemente e hizo que se recostara en su regazo. Ginny se acurruco muy bien en el pecho de Malfoy

-me encanta cuando estamos así- le susurro Draco al oído. Ginny sentía su aliento –mañana es noche de navidad, te propongo que después de la cena nos veamos en el cuarto de los requerimientos, me gustaría celebrarla contigo, estar la noche de navidad con mi novia

-se escucha muy bien eso

-eso es lo que eres Ginny Weasly, mi novia, por increíble que parezca

-¿te molesta?- dijo Ginny poniéndose frente a frente con Draco

-para nada, tu eres una de las cosas más maravillosas que me ha pasado en la vida

-al igual que tu a mi, por increíble que parezca

Se besaron tiernamente y permanecieron hablando un rato más, Ginny accedió a ir al cuarto de los requerimientos después de la cena de navidad, total no era muy difícil debido a que supuso que Harry y Halle querrían estar solos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, día de navidad, los pocos alumnos que se quedaron en Hogwarts se encontraban desayunando, como eran muy pocos, una sola mesa basto para desayunar todos junto con el director y los profesores. Loa alumnos de Slytherin, que no eran más de 12, se sentaron lo más alejado posible de los profesores. Halle, Harry y Ginny llegaron con un poco de retraso al desayuno quedando muy cerca de los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente, de hecho enfrente de alguno de ellos, entre esos Draco. Estaban a la mitad del desayuno cuando una lechuza negra como la noche y los ojos plateados se poso enfrente de Draco, salpicando con un poco de comida a Halle que estaba enfrente de él. La lechuza llevaba consigo un pequeño paquete

- a ver si le enseñas modales al pajarraco ese – le siseo Halle a Draco en un susurro evitando que los profesores la escucharan, mientras con una servilleta se limpiaba la frente y Ginny le pisaba el pie

-antes que enseñarle modales a ella- dijo acariciando la lechuza – te los enseño a ti

-cuéntame Draquin ¿Para quién es ese regalito de navidad?- le pregunto Pansy en un tono que rayaba lo dulce con lo sarcástico, interrumpiendo la disputa entre Draco y Halle. Ginny sólo observaba la escena entre los dos Slytherin

-para ti no será, de eso puedes estar segura

-jajaja seria un verdadero milagro que fuera para mí, yo de ti ya no espero absolutamente nada

-haces bien querida Pansy

-claro me imagino que eso debe ser para la pobre idiota que ahora anda saliendo contigo- sonreía maliciosamente- asumo que se debe de encontrar aquí sentada, a ver... estoy segura que de Slytherin no es, ya lo sabría

Harry sólo escuchaba la conversación mientras comía lo más rápido posible, quería pararse e irse a Hogsmade a comprar sus regalos, Halle al igual que Ginny hacían lo contrario a Harry, comían demasiado lento

-podría ser cualquiera de esas tres insulsas de Ravenclaw- seguía Pansy- nada mal Draquin o a ver, a ver... -pasaba su vista por todas las chicas de la mesa

-basta!!!- dijo Draco tan audible que hasta Dumbledore en el otro extremo de la mesa escuchó, bajando la voz rápidamente continuo – si sigues molestándome el próximo Parkinson en ir al cielo serás tu, no al cielo no, al infierno

Todos los que estaban cerca se quedaron de piedra, así era Draco Malfoy, frío y despiadado con quien lo molestase

-desde que te conocí sé lo que es el infierno, así que no veo cual sea la diferencia- siseo una enfurecida Pansy

Liam se paro abruptamente de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida del gran comedor

Harry termino de comer e inmediatamente le dijo a Halle y a Ginny que se levantaran, que tenían que salir a Hogsmade. Draco miraba despiadadamente a Harry, Ginny sólo le hecho una última mirada toda desconcertada y partió con sus dos amigos.

-¿se puede saber que rayos te pasa?- le preguntaba despectivamente Pansy a Liam que se encontraba recostado de un árbol cerca del Bosque prohibido

-¿ah no me digas que ahora te preocupo?

-¿preocuparme Tu? No para nada, sólo es curiosidad- le respondió desdeñosamente la rubia

-bueno voy a satisfacer tu curiosidad- le dijo fríamente Liam- me pasa que sencillamente no entiendo como te gusta arrastrártele a Draco, cómo haces esas escenas de celos que sólo te hacen quedar en ridículo

-no es tu problema Van Tessel- le escupió Pansy

-no si ya sé que no lo es, cómo tampoco lo es el hecho de que quieras saber quién es la chica a la cual Draco le compro ese regalo, en lo que a mi respecta ese estúpido trato queda terminado

Liam avanzo con paso seguro hacia el castillo

-Liam!! Liam!!- le gritaba Pansy

Éste haciendo caso omiso seguía caminando, hasta que Pansy Corrió y lo tomo por el brazo obligándolo a detenerse y voltear

-no me puedes hacer eso, no me lo puedes hacer

-ohh si, vaya que si puedo- se soltó del brazo- Feliz navidad Pansy

Y emprendió la marcha al castillo, dejando a Pansy sola en medio de la nieve.

* * *

Después de un paseo a Hogsmade Ginny, Harry y Halle jugaban en la nieve a las afueras de Hogwarts, esperaban a que se hiciera la hora de la cena, de repente una lechuza de las del colegio aterrizo en la palma de Ginny, la lechuza traía una carta, ésta la desenroll

_Disculpa el espectáculo de esta mañana_

_Ahora entiendes porque cierta gente me saca de quicio_

_No fue mi intención asustarte si lo hice _

_Te espero hoy después de la cena de navidad en el cuarto de los requerimientos _

_D.M_

-¿era de Ron?- pregunto Harry

-no, no de una amiga, una tontería- respondió Ginny algo nerviosa

-¿qué tal si vamos a nuestra casa y nos duchamos y arreglamos para bajar a la cena?- pregunto Halle

-si me parece buena idea- contesto Harry

Halle y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de alivio, Harry había avanzado un poco y las esperaba para entrar al castillo.

La hora de la cena transcurrió con total normalidad, los alumnos junto con los profesores disfrutaron de una agradable cena, se noto la ausencia de Draco, Pansy y Liam, mas nadie hizo ningún comentario, todos pensaban que tenían su cena particular en las mazmorras conociendo las excentricidades de los personajes. Al terminar Harry invito a Ginny a que los siguiera a Gryffindor, la pelirroja le contesto que no podía ya que la carta que había recibido era de Natalie Swason de Huffleppuf invitándola a una reunión. Harry no pudo estar más contento con esa decisión de Ginny

-entonces nos vemos mañana en la mañana para abrir los regalos

-si, seguro Harry

Los dos se despidieron con un abrazo de Ginny y siguieron rumbo a al dormitorio de los chicos en Gryffindor

Cuando Ginny pasó la puerta del cuarto de los requerimientos se sorprendió por lo que encontró, una linda sala adornada con un gran pino decorado justo para la ocasión con varios regalos puestos abajo, estaba acogedor, iluminado por la luz de las velas, había una mesa para dos decorada exquisitamente con largas velas blancas encendidas, un mantel fino de hilo color crema, bandejas de plata que contenían frutas y dulces, una botella de champaña en su cava, la chimenea crepitaba con las llamas y una suave música se escuchaba de fondo. Recostado en el alfeizar de la ventana estaba Draco, vestido inmaculadamente elegante, con traje negro y camisa blanca sin corbata que le daba un aire casual

-guaao Draco esto esta simplemente hermoso!!- dijo una asombrada Ginny

-como todo lo Malfoy

Ginny se acerco a él y lo saludo efusivamente con un beso y un abrazo

La pelirroja se sentó en el sofá blanco que siempre estaba ahí cada vez que se encontraban en ese lugar

Draco sirviéndose un poco de champaña en una copa, le pregunto a Ginny si quería una copa, ella por no dejar que el tomara solo la acepto. Camino con las dos copas hasta el sofá hasta que se sentó al lado de Ginny y le dio una de las copas, Ginny la probo e hizo un gracioso gesto arrugando la cara

-sabe...ehh, raro

-¿nunca la has probado? Es champaña- le dijo Draco divertido. De haber sido otra época seguro le hubiera dicho "claro con el dinero que gana tu padre en una semana ni 2 mililitros hubieran podido comprar", de hecho lo pensó y se sonrió, se decía a su vez que como cambiaban las personas

-¿de que te ries?- le pregunto dulcemente Ginny, mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo de su copa

-de cómo cambian las personas, en especial yo

-jejeje sabes que yo también pensaba eso mismo, en otra época seguro hubieras hecho alguno de tus "dulces comentarios" acerca del porque yo no había probado esto antes

-vaya hasta pensamos lo mismo, pero bueno eso quedo en el pasado

-si, me alegra que así haya sido, aunque lo lamento por Pansy con ella sigues siendo igual o peor

-mira, te pedí disculpas por lo de esta mañana, pero igual sigo siendo Draco Malfoy, además hoy Pansy saco a relucir lo pesada e impertinente que siempre es, aunque últimamente se le ha acentuado más, pero no hablemos más de ella

-si, es lo mejor

-¿quieres bailar?- le pregunto Draco e inmediatamente saco su varita, hizo un hechizo y una suave música se escuchaba en el aire

Se abrazan y suavemente Draco imponía el ritmo

-eres todo un bailarín, Gracias a Merlín que no me pisas

Draco la separo un poco, justo para verla a la cara

-no es eso, sólo que Longbotton es un desastre bailando, no habías tenido oportunidad de bailar con alguien de verdad

Ginny lo miró asombrada

-te diste cuenta de eso en el baile de navidad hace dos años!!!

-siempre estoy en todas, mi querida Ginny- la junto otra vez hacia si y siguió bailando

Al llegar las 12 de la noche, la velada seguía siendo agradable, Draco sentó a Ginny en la alfombra frente a la chimenea

-Feliz navidad Ginny!!!- la beso tiernamente en los labios –toma esto es para ti

Era la misma cajita que le había traído la lechuza en la mañana, Ginny la tomo y con cuidado la abrió, las lagrimas estaban por salirse cuando vio lo que había adentro. Una pulsera casi idéntica a la que vio en la tienda de Madame Malkin hace unos meses atrás, justo antes que empezaran las clases, esta pulsera era muchísimo más fina, tenia las mismas piedras preciosas una al lado de la otra, era de dos dedos de ancho y ribeteada en oro blanco, le quedaba a la medida a Ginny

-oohh Draco, no tengo palabras, esto es demasiado, no tenias porque hacerlo, oh por Merlín me acuerdo de aquel día en la tienda, es casi igual- Ginny dejo escapar algunas lagrimas

-no llores por favor, sé que la otra pulsera te gusto, pero esta es mejor, va mejor contigo

-no no, no lloro por eso, es que nunca pensé que después de lo que paso ese día, no se, en realidad no se, gracias de verdad

-Ginny mírame- hizo que la pelirroja levantara la cara y con su mano le seco las lágrimas de la cara –ya no importa lo que paso ese día, lo que importa es ahora, ¿te gusto la pulsera?

-es muy muy linda, gracias- y lo beso dulcemente

En el fondo las primeras palabras de una canción se escuchaban, seguían en la alfombra y embelesados mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como si nada en el mundo pudiera destruir momento tan perfecto

_Theres something bout the way you look tonight,_

(hay algo en la manera en que luces esta noche)

_Theres something bout the way that i can't take my eyes off you_.

(Hay algo en la manera en que yo no puedo quitarte los ojos de encima)

Draco empezó a tocar con la palma de su mano el rostro de Ginny, demarcaba con mucha sutileza el rostro de la pelirroja, lentamente acerco su cara a la de la pelirroja, los labios se tocaron timidamente, se volvieron a mirar, ya Ginny sabía lo que estaba por pasar y no tenía miedo

_Theres something bout the way your lips invite,_

(Es la manera en que tus labios me invitan)

_maybe its the way that i get nervous when your around._

(Tal vez es la manera en la que me pongo nervioso cuando estas a mi alrededor)

_And I want you to be mine_

(y quiero que seas mía)  
and if u need a reason why,  
(y si necesitas una razón te diré el porqué)

Draco comenzó a besar tiernamente a Ginny en el rostro, en la boca, delicadamente la arrecosto en el suelo, como por arte de magia una almohada apareció debajo de la cabeza de Ginny, suaves besos que se intensificaban cada vez más eran dados por el rubio, mientras su mano recorría lentamente el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Ginny a su vez le quitaba la chaqueta a Draco y pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa del rubio acariciando su espalda, en un momento comenzó a desabotonar la camisa.

_It's in the way that you move me_

(es la manera en que tu me mueves)

_and the way that you tease me_

(y la manera en que tu me pruebas)

_the way that I want you tonight_

(la manera en la que te quiero a ti está noche)

_It's in the way that you hold me_

(es la manera en que tu me abrazas)

_and the way that you know me_

(y la manera en que tu me conoces)

_when I can't find the right words to say_

(cuando yo no puedo encontrar las palabras exactas para decir)

_You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way.  
_(tu te sientes en la manera, tu te sientes en la manera)

Draco estaba encima de Ginny y estaba levemente levantado sobre su brazo izquierdo contemplando la belleza de Ginny, paso sus manos por el cabello de ella y tímidamente pero con determinación le quito la camisa a ginny, ésta se sonrojo un poco, algo que Draco encontró delicioso

-Dra... Draco yo soy... yo soy virgen- dijo finalmente Ginny ruborizándose más si era posible

-lo sé, si no estas segura no...

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Ginny lo beso intensamente

-si quiero

_Theres something bout how you stay on my mind_

(Hay algo sobre la manera en que tu te quedas en mi mente)

_theres something bout the way_

(hay algo sobre la manera)

_that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl_

(en la que yo susurro tu nombre cuando estoy dormido, oh niña)

_Maybe its the look you get in your eyes._

(Tal vez es la mirada que tu tienes tus ojos)

_Oh baby its the way that makes me feel to see you smile_

(Oh bebe es la manera que me hace sentir ver tu sonrisa)

_And the reasons they may change_

(y las rezones pueden que cambien)

_But what i'm feeling stays the same_

(Pero lo que yo siento queda igual)

Draco empezó a acariciar los pechos de Ginny, su estomago, mientras la besaba, alternaba besos con caricias, su boca bajaba lentamente hasta el estomago de Ginny, besando cada centímetro de piel de la pelirroja, ésta sentia el aliento de Draco en su piel. En un momento no supieron ni cómo, ni cuando quedaron en interiores los dos, el rubio le quito el sujetador y en un instante los dos quedaron completamente desnudos. Ginny en su mente miraba asombrada la perfección del cuerpo de Draco, sus abdominales, su blanca piel y su miembro, por un impulso tomo el papel dominante y ahora era Draco quien se encontraba en el piso. Ginny acariciaba y tocaba todo lo que sus palmas abarcaban, el cabello de Ginny le hacia cosquillas en su estomago, la pelirroja exploraba la parte inferior del cuerpo del rubio. Draco estaba extasiado, sólo se dejaba hacer, Ginny había perdido la timidez, cuando creyó no aguantar más, el rubio volteo a la pelirroja quedando encima de ella, por un momento se miraron a los ojos, lo que parecía una eternidad eran en realidad segundos, la respiración de los dos era agitada.

_I can't put my fingers on_

(no puedo poner mis dedos a funcionar)

_just what it is that makes me love you, you baby_

(solo que eso es lo que me hace amarte, a ti bebe)

_So don't ask me to describe_

(entonces no me preguntes como describir)

I_ get all choked up inside_

(yo estoy todo sofocado por dentro)

_just thinking bout the way_

(sólo pensando sobre la manera)

-yo te amo Ginny Weasly, esa es mi única verdad y la más dura de admitir

-yo también te amo Draco Malfoy y quiero que me hagas tuya, no tengo ninguna duda al respecto

Draco penetro con sumo cuidado a Ginny. La pelirroja arrugo la cara un poco por el dolor

-¿te estoy lastimando?- en la cara de Draco se veía la preocupación

-no, esta bien, supongo que es lo normal- le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa

El rubio prosiguió penetrándola hasta el final, el dolor de Ginny paulatinamente y con cada embestida de Draco se convertía en placer, rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del rubio, le acariciaba la espalda, la cabeza de Draco reposaba entre el hombro y la cara de Ginny hasta que ella con sus manos agarro su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos mientras él seguía haciéndola suya, en esos instantes la mirada de los dos volvía a ser fija, Ginny pudo darse cuenta que él no le mentía que de verdad la amaba, en los ojos de Draco sólo se veía amor, pasión, dulzura, tranquilidad, el gris metal era brillante, él le sonreía mientras unas gotas de sudor rodeaban su frente, era genuino lo que estaba viviendo y no se había equivocado. Una extraña sensación embargo repentinamente a Ginny, era demasiado exquisito lo que estaba sintiendo, de su boca empezaron a salir unos gemidos, al igual que la de su pareja. Draco embestía cada vez con más fuerza y al parecer a Ginny le gustaba de esa manera, ya que sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Draco también pasaba por lo mismo debido a que cada vez pronunciaba el nombre de Ginny más alto y frases ininteligibles que la pelirroja no lograba entender, al final el orgasmo los invadió a los dos al mismo momento.

Al terminar Draco se acostó al lado de Ginny extenuado, una manta apareció como por arte de magia encima de ellos. Ginny se acurruco al costado de Draco descansando su brazo encima del torso de él, un rato más tarde volvieron a hacer el amor y los dos completamente extenuados se durmieron unos minutos más tarde en los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente el sol se colaba por las cortinas del cuarto, la luz hizo que Ginny se despertara con cierta pereza, al sentir un caliente cuerpo al lado de ella se sobresalto, al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con aquella mirada gris penetrante que la miraba extasiado

-feliz Navidad Weasly!! Nunca pensé que fueras tan perezosa, claro después de lo de anoche lo puedo entender- dijo picadamente Draco con una sonrisa

-feliz navidad mi amor- y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios -¿Qué hora es?- pregunto desperezándose un poco

-las 9 y media- respondió el rubio abrazando a la pelirroja

-Queeeeeeeee- grito Ginny parándose rápidamente, quedando completamente desnuda a los ojos de Draco- le dije a Harry y a Halle que abriría los regalos de navidad con ellos, aauchh me van a empezar a preguntar qué donde estaba, qué por qué me demore tanto- recogía su ropa a medida que hablaba

Draco acostado tranquilamente en la alfombra, miraba divertido a Ginny

-sabes que me encanta la manera en que te ves desnuda

Ginny lo único que atino a hacer fue quedarse parada muerta de la vergüenza, su cara estaba más roja que su cabello, se empezó a vestir rápidamente. Cuando terminó de vestirse le dio un beso apresurado a Draco, éste la detuvo un momento y le dio un buen beso de despedida

-¿nos vemos esta tarde no?- pregunto el rubio

-si, seguro- le respondió Ginny desde la puerta, lanzándole un beso y cruzando la puerta

En la torre de Gryffindor Harry y Halle esperaban a Ginny en la sala común

-feliz navidad Ginny- dijeron al unísono los dos Gryffindors

-feliz navidad- les dijo Ginny a manera de saludo dándoles un abrazo

-¿estuvo muy buena la fiesta de Hufflepuff?- le pregunto Harry

-si Harry, ni te imaginas, y ustedes ¿la pasaron bien?

-si Ginny, ni te imaginas- le respondió Halle, y los tres se echaron a reír

-me imagino que ya abrieron sus regalos- dijo Ginny –observando el sweater marca "Weasly" que Harry cargaba puesto, verde botella y con una H roja en el medio

-si, pero los tuyos están al pie de tu cama, vamos a verlos- le dijo Halle

Los tres subieron por la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas, como estaban en vacaciones las escaleras dejaron subir a tranquilamente a Harry

En el cuarto Ginny tenía varios paquetes al pie de su cama, empezó a abrirlos. Su mamá le enviaba un sweater tejido blanco, pero sin ninguna letra en el medio, Ginny agradeció esto en su mente, los gemelos una caja de bromas "Sortilegios Weasly", Bill un libro de cuentos, Charlie un bonito reloj de pulsera, Harry una nueva mochila para los libros, Ron una caja de dulces, Hermione un planeador mágico para que no se le olvidaran los deberes, Halle le regalo una escoba, no era una Saeta de Fuego, pero si una decente Nimbus 2000 que por lo menos eran mejores que las Barredoras, ante este último regalo Ginny y Halle se abrazaron; en el fondo quedo rezagado un regalo, Ginny se imaginaba que era de Percy, pero por un poquito y no llora cuando descubrió la nota que éste tenía y vio la caligrafía de la carta

_Este es tu otro regalo de navidad_

_Un pequeño detalle que te compre hace días atrás_

_Cuando no había conseguido la pulsera, al igual_

_Tu te mereces esto y mucho más_

_D.M_

_p.d: me imagino que estas con Potter y Mcmanaman_

_y conociéndote seguro que querrás llorar, as_

_que disimula, un beso, te quiero_.

Ginny solo se echo a reír, Draco tenía una manera muy especial de decir las cosas. Abrió el regalo y su contenido era una bufanda del cashmire más fino que pudiera existir, sólo al tacto se podía sentir era súper suave y el gorrito que le hacia juego igual, hasta felpudito, el juego era de color lila. Halle inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba y le dijo a Harry que era su otro regalo para Ginny y que se lo dio color lila-morado precisamente para poder usarlo de vez en cuando ya que era su color favorito. Ginny se lo agradeció.

* * *

En la habitación de los chicos de Slytherin Draco y Liam abrían sus regalos mientras charlaban animadamente, Ginny le regalo a Draco un sweater negro tejido por ella con un pequeño dragón verde y los ojos de plata puesto en la esquina superior izquierda, justo en el corazón y un libro de cuentos de la edad media (a Draco le encanta leer sobre la edad media), llevaba una nota de Ginny deseándole feliz navidad y que le disculpara por lo poco del regalo, a Draco no le importo, Ginny se había esforzado haciendo el sweater y aquel libro hace años que el lo quería leer, además Draco estaba completamente enamorado de Ginny como para reparar en esas menudencias que en otro tiempo hubiera sido motivo de burla.

Draco y Liam estaban en su sala común hablando, el rubio llevaba puesto su sweater nuevo cuando Pansy salio del pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas, se acerco por detrás del sillón a Draco y muy sensualmente le pasaba los dedos por el cuello y le hablaba al oído

-¿pasaste una navidad divertida Draquin?

-si, lejos de ti, por supuesto que si- respondió apartando con su varita los dedos de Pansy

Liam sólo observaba a la rubia mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Pansy se volteo y quedo enfrente de su antiguo novio

-jojojo Draquin ¿y ese sweater que parece "made in Weasly" de donde lo sacaste?

Draco violentamente se paro del sillón y acorralo a Pansy en la pared que tenia más cerca apuntándola con la varita, la cara de Pansy se transformo en un puro terror

-te dije que irías al infierno si me seguías hastiando, y estoy a un tris de cumplirlo

-no te atreverías Draco Malfoy, eres una gallina, además no te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida en Azkaban

-uuy Pansy pero es que si hasta inteligente te has vuelto, por supuesto que tienes razón, pero un pequeño hechizo para dañarte tu linda carita con gusto que si lo haría

Draco soltó bruscamente a Pansy, agarro su capa y se retiro de la sala común saliendo por el retrato que daba hacia los pasillos, afuera de las mazmorras.

Halle, Harry y Ginny se encontraban en el patio jugando con la nieve, tenían una guerra sin cuartel las chicas contra Harry que se defendía como podía. Draco caminaba tratando de respirar aire fresco, llego al patio y vio cómo se divertían los tres amigos Gryffindor, una extraña sensación lo invadió: de repente quería estar divirtiéndose con ellos. Draco los observaba, Harry dejo de jugar y se lo quedo viendo, Halle hizo lo mismo y la pelirroja al darse cuenta que los demás pararon lo hizo también, se volteo y vio quien estaba detrás de ella, Harry junto con Halle se acercaron a donde estaba Ginny y ahora los tres estaban frente a Malfoy, se miraron por un momento

-bonita bufanda Weasly- soltó de pronto Draco refiriéndose a la bufanda que él mismo le había regalado

-gra... gracias Malfoy- respondió Ginny un poco confundida pero sus ojos miraban con complicidad a Draco

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- pregunto agresivamente Harry

-Potter. McManaman...- dijo Draco levantando un poco la cabeza a manera de ¿saludo? Y siguió su camino

-¿y a este qué? ¿alguien le regalo por navidad una nueva personalidad?-pregunto Harry a los demás desconcertado

Ginny sólo sonrió, ninguno de sus dos amigos lo noto.

* * *

Uuuuff por fin termine este capitulo me quedo demasiado largo, espero que les haya gustado.

**Pamela:** muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que sigas opinando lo mismo después de este capitulo.

**Fabisa, Nena Black, laurena-malfoy-rin, Aziral**: aquí esta la respuesta. Sigan leyendolo!!

**Adhara:** gracias gracias.

**Pilika:** por supuesto que si, me encanta que sigas la historia y que la disfrutes mucho, espero que este cap. Te haya gustado y espero ver tu review ; ).

Un abrazo a todas ustedes, y las personas que lo leen también y ya saben a dejar review y opinar que les pareció este capitulo.

Un saludo.

Caroline McManaman.


	15. Muchas cosas han cambiado

_Este capitulo va dedicado a Aziral, Pilika-LastHope, LauranaMalfoyrin, Fabisa, Lil sonis, Lucia3, Adhara, Eva Vidal, SaraMelis y LauraRupert, por sus reviews y sus palabras de apoyo para con mi historia. Besos a todas, son lo máximo D  D_

**Capitulo 15   Muchas cosas han cambiado.**

Más de un año había pasado desde que Ginny y Draco se entregaron el uno al otro. Febrero lentamente iba desapareciendo y entraba ya marzo, la nieve empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco, el color verde de la grama tímidamente se asomaba en los jardines, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Liam se encontraba acostado en los jardines muy cerca de la orilla del lago, tenía sus brazos entrecruzados detrás de la nuca y con expresión absorta miraba el cielo, recordaba todavía la última vez que le dirigió la palabra a Pansy, hace más de un año, aquel día de navidad, justo después que Draco se había parado del sillón, justo porque Pansy haciendo un derroche característico de su apabullante personalidad se había acercado al rubio sólo para molestarlo

_Flash back_

- ¿y se puede saber por me estas mirando de esa manera?- le pregunto Pansy

-te miro como me da la gana- le espeto Liam todavía sentado en el sillón

-bueno aunque no lo creas, me molesta de sobremanera que me mires as

-no tengo otra mirada que darte Pansy

De repente y sin que Liam lo esperase Pansy le contesto

-por que, por que no puedes aceptar las cosas como son, entre nosotros las cosas estaban demasiado bien, lo que teníamos me gustaba, lo disfrutaba

-pero yo no soy así, no te niego que igualmente lo disfrutaba, pero no soy un zapato que puedes ponerte y quitarte cuando te de la gana, además Draco es mi amigo y sabes muy bien que nunca lo traicionaría, nunca pensé hacerlo

-entonces creo que nos utilizábamos los dos, sabes muy bien que nunca renunciare a Draco

-y tu sabes muy bien que el nunca volverá a fijarse en ti, ya Draco no te pertenece es mas nunca lo hizo

-porque tienes que ser tan cruel- le espeto Pansy dándole una cachetada

Liam se acariciaba la mejilla donde Pansy acababa de abofetearlo

-no soy cruel, solo te digo la verdad, lo que ves es una quimera, te estas haciendo daño

- ¿y desde cuando te importa si me hago daño o no?- le gritó la rubia con las lágrimas a punto de salirse, sabía que lo que le decía Liam era verdad y eso más que nada la enfurecía porque el castaño tenía razón

-eres demasiado intransigente solo te digo eso por tu bien...

-no sabes, no sabes por lo que he pasado, Draco es lo único que tengo en mi vida- decía Pansy a grito pelado en la sala común

-no, no, él no es la única persona que tienes, me tienes a mi...

- ¿a ti?- lo interrumpió Pansy incrédula ante lo que escuchaba, y de manera burlona- a ti?? jajajajjaja y quien te dijo que yo te quería a ti, tu mismo lo dijiste, no ves que te utilice, yo nunca he sentido nada por ti, no puedo negar que eres un excelente amante, pero quererte, tenerte a ti, no Liam Van Tessel jamás de los jamases se me ha ocurrido tener algo medianamente serio contigo

Liam guardando su compostura solo observaba fríamente a Pansy, sus palabras lo herían y sentía (aunque seguía sin reconocer) que el corazón poco a poco se le iba rompiendo en pedazos y un nudo en la garganta, fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta que quería a Pansy, si, quería a la rubia loca y un poco atormentada de Slytherin, a la rubia que había sido novia de Draco Malfoy, a la rubia que secretamente todos los alumnos consideraban apetecible pero intocable, a la rubia que por su forma de ser jamás creyó sentir hacia ella otra cosa que no fuera irritabilidad, y hasta le había parecido desquiciante y fuera de toda lógica como Malfoy se había podido enamorar de ella, y ahora lo entendía, ahora perfectamente entendía porque Malfoy había estado con ella. A pesar de todos sus defectos (que casi siempre eran los que salían a relucir) Pansy tenia un lado secreto que muy pocas personas conocían, ese que sólo Draco, Millicent y ahora Liam conocían, que ella sin querer le había mostrado a Liam, un lado que era gracioso, sencillo, divertido, cariñoso (dentro de la sencillez que cabe) y sobre todo apasionante, Pansy era una mujer que daba todo por lograr lo que quería, así fuera bueno o malo.

Las venas a Liam se le marcaban en la frente, la rabia acumulada que sentía por Pansy no parecía caber dentro de su ser, antes de propinarle el golpe que luchaba por salir y estamparse en la cara de Pansy, estiró sus manos varias veces contra sus piernas y le dijo a Pansy que "nunca más en su vida le volviera a dirigir la palabra y que si la veía en una acera, él cruzaría a la otra para evitar topársela".

_Fin del flashback_

Los pensamientos de Liam volaban por su cabeza, ráfagas de colores era lo que por su mente pasaba, nada claro, nada lucido, cuando de repente ahí acostado en la hierba una voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento

-hola!!

-hey Hermione ¿Cómo estas?-

-aquí disfrutando un poco el comienzo de la primera, es bien poder pasear por los jardines sin que el frío te cale los huesos

-si, es verdad- dijo Liam de una manera despreocupada

-¿te sucede algo?- dijo Hermione sentándose al lado del castaño

Liam la miró receloso, pero al final su desesperación con lo que había pasado con Pansy era tal que empezaba a desahogarse con Hermione

-eeehh digamos que todo empezó antes de la navidad antepasada, mucho antes de esa navidad, todo empezó como un juego si se quiere y me enredé de tal manera que hasta me quede sin dignidad –suspiro- imagínate, pero creo que me lo merezco por estúpido, así que lo que hago es auto consolarme

-vaya!!!, lo que sea que haya ....

-¿y se puede saber que haces con esta?- interrumpió Pansy, señalando a Hermione de una manera despectiva. Estaba roja de la ira.

Tanto Hermione como Liam la miraron incrédulos

-No es tu problema- le espeto Liam, agarrando de la mano a Hermione y parándose de la hierba caminó apresuradamente dejando atrás a Pansy visiblemente afectada. Los dos entraron por la puerta principal del castillo, era hora de servir la cena.

En ese año transcurrido las cosas entre Ginny y Draco iban mejor que nunca, la relación seguía siendo secreta, la pelirroja no tenía el valor para decirles a sus hermanos con quien estaba saliendo, por su parte Draco no se sentía del todo seguro para gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba saliendo con Ginny y que la quería con locura. Sus encuentros eran frecuentes en la torre norte del castillo, en el cuarto de los requerimientos y en cualquier lugar que estuviera libre y despejado, se besaban a escondidas, hablaban y compartían momentos en los jardines, nunca pensaban en el futuro, para ellos solo existía el presente.

La situación entre Ron y Hermione se torno difícil, a pesar de que arreglaban sus diferencias en estos últimos meses los dos no se soportaban, principalmente porque Hermione se había hartado de la cobardía de Ron. Por su parte Halle y Harry habían terminado su relación hace tres meses, todavía se querían pero la guerra cada vez se venía venir con más prontitud, las muertes y desapariciones eran cada vez mayor. Los dos consideraron que era un peligro estar juntos.

Harry cada vez estaba más tiempo con Dumbledore. La Orden cada vez tenía más trabajo, el ED también tenía más trabajo, los alumnos a su vez estaban en su último año y todo era cada vez más complicado.

Los alumnos estaban sentados comiendo las exquisiteces que preparaban los elfos domésticos. En la mesa de Slytherin cierta rubia no dejaba de mirar a una castaña con intenso odio

- ¿se puede saber que le sucede a Pansy contigo?- preguntó Ginny

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar saltó Ron

-¿No es obvio? Hermione está de novia con Van Tessel y a Pansy la carcomen los celos- terminó de decir mordiendo un pedazo de pastel de carne

Hermione hizo como sino hubiera escuchado la respuesta de Ron

-No se, Ginn, no sé que le pueda suceder a ella conmigo, me imagino que es lo mismo de siempre, no es raro que esta viendo para acá de mala manera, ni las reuniones del ED la han hecho cambiar

La cena había terminado, los alumnos estaban cómodamente instalados en sus casas, Harry y Ron hablaban en su dormitorio mientras los demás continuaban abajo en la sala común

-Parece mentira que ya nos falte sólo unos meses para irnos- decía Harry con cierta melancolía

-¿sabes Harry porque siempre te he admirado?- esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Harry quien observaba a Ron fijamente con cara de desconcierto

-porque en realidad eres un héroe, y no porque cuando eras bebe te salvaste de una maldición, no, por eso no, sino porque con la edad que tienes afrontas retos y problemas que ningún chico a nuestra edad soportaría, soy una persona muy afortunada al tenerte como amigo, es más como a un hermano añadi

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó todavía desconcertado el moreno quien estaba recostado de la ventana

-porque estas hablando aquí de lo más tranquilo acerca de que dentro de unos meses no volveremos más a este sitio y a pesar de que tratas de que parezca todo casual, sabemos muy bien que antes de salir de aquí o después tendrás que enfrentarte a Tu-sabes-quien, quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo en la lucha contra ese ser, que estaré detrás de ti cuidándote las espaldas

Harry sólo alcanzó a sonreír, una sonrisa de verdadero agradecimiento, en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que por fin Ron había crecido

-Lo sé Ron, sé que puedo contar contigo

-¿has hablado con Halle?- preguntó tímidamente Ron

-No hay nada que decirnos que no este dicho- contestó tajante el moreno

-Pero Harry, si ustedes...- Ron no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque Harry lo interrumpió diciendo que iba a bañarse, agarro sus cosas y salió del cuarto rumbo al baño de los prefectos

Halle se encontraba en su cama tendida boca arriba, las lágrimas inconscientemente le brotaban de los ojos, en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez aquel día en que Harry, por el bien de los dos, decidió terminar la relación, fue unos días antes de que finalizara el curso de sexto de Harry cuando parecía que la película volvía a repetirse, Ginny Weasly había sido raptada, estaba en poder de Voldemort, creyendo éste que ella era la novia de Harry Potter. Colagusano la había raptado en Hogsmade, justo cuando ella iba a la cita con Draco, cosa que nunca llegó. Al final Harry la rescato junto con Hermione y Ron, Draco se había enterado pero por consejo de Liam no se presento en lugar, con la venganza jurada de Voldemort diciéndole a Harry que acabaría con él, éste último tomó la decisión de que no podía arriesgar a Halle de esa manera, por más que le dolería que estuvieran lejos.

Mientras se encontraba en su cama pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese último año Halle escuchó un grito proveniente de la sala común, se paró de su cama y bajo corriendo las escaleras, era Harry...

Harry se encontraba tirado en el piso de la sala común retorciéndose del dolor, la toalla mojada estaba tirada en el piso, Ginny estaba al lado de él tratando de calmarlo, se convulsionaba involuntariamente, la cicatriz le producía escozor, sentía como si se le estuviera partiendo en dos la cabeza, dos alumnos de tercero miraban con temor, aparte de Halle mucha gente que se había despertado por los gritos bajo. Halle se abrió paso por la gente y se arrodillo junto a Harry, al igual que Ginny trataba de calmarlo, le sostenía la cabeza y le acariciaba el cabello, Hermione salió corriendo a buscar a la profesora MgGonogall, Dennis Crevy quien ahora era prefecto mando a todos los chicos que bajaron de vuelta a sus dormitorios, que era eso de andar viendo a Harry de esa manera, Neville, Seamus, Dean y Ron hacían lo mismo.

Hermione entró con una profesora MgGonogall en bata de dormir y toda despeinada, ésta se abalanzó a Harry y viendo que era inútil lo que hacían Halle y Ginny le lanzó un hechizo tranquilizador, el cual no funciono. Harry ya llevaba más de tres minutos con esas convulsiones, creía que iba a morir, estaba consciente de que sólo era lo que Voldemort estaba sintiendo, pero el dolor era tan intenso que creía y no podía aguantar más, escuchaba las voces de MgGonogall, Ginny y Neville y Halle sollozando. Todos se sentían impotentes. En cuestión de segundos Harry se fue tranquilizando, hasta que por fin ceso el ataque, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y fue enfocando a las personas que lo miraban con preocupación, amor y temor.

-¿Qué vió Potter, como se siente?- fue lo primero que salió de la profesora, ya se sabía que cuando Harry tenía esos ataques, a pesar de la Oclumancia que ya dominaba era porque Voldemort planeaba algo o sentía mucha rabia o alegría -¿se encuentra bien?

Harry miraba uno a uno los rostros que lo observaban, se sentó en el piso, observó a Ginny y Halle que estaban al lado suyo y después a la profesora

-La segunda guerra, empieza la segunda guerra, ya está todo listo

La reacción en los rostros de quienes le rodeaban era previsible, Hermione se echo una mano en la boca, como para ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir, Ron tenía la mandíbula casi en el piso, Neville estaba pálido, casi lívido, la profesora recobrando su compostura dijo:

-Potter venga conmigo a la enfermería, Granger, Weasly busquen al director y que vaya para all

Una vez que se fueron Ron fue el primero en hablar

-Esta vez ha sido más fuerte que las demás veces, algo muy peligroso va a pasar

-Es verdad- ratificó Halle –Harry domina de verdad muy bien la oclumancia, lo que viene es grave, estoy segura que se lo llevaron a la enfermería para darle una poción de sueño, mañana es el partido y estoy segura que la profesora MgGonogall quiere que este en óptimas condiciones

-Miren, desgraciadamente esta no es la primera vez que le pasa esto a Harry, estoy segura que mañana estará bien y nos podrá contar que fue exactamente lo que sucedió o vio, además sabemos exactamente como están las cosas, así que creo que lo mejor es irnos a dormir

Con esto Hermione dio zanjada las elucubraciones acerca del estado de Harry, no era que no se preocupara por él, pero después de siete años viviendo y compartiendo con él todos los días, sabía muy bien lo que le pudiera estar sucediendo, y aunque no era nada agradable, ni placentero, todo el mundo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, dentro de muy poco tiempo Harry Tendría que enfrentarse a su destino, a derrotar al Lord Voldemort.

Antes que nada mis más sinceras **disculpas por el retraso,** ante ustedes que son mis lectoras y que sé, que al igual que yo, esperamos la continuación de un fic cuando lo seguimos. También sé que quizás no les interesa el motivo por el cual me ausente por bastante tiempo, pero es que la verdad se me hizo muy difícil escribir este capitulo, considero que no es el mejor del mundo, de hecho creo que es el peor capitulo que me ha quedado, me costo muchísimo escribirlo, les pido disculpas nuevamente por lo pésimo que les pueda resultar este cap.

Aparte de que en estos meses me ha pasado de todo, se me fue la musa (y eso que sé como va este fic) no es que la historia se me haya ido de las manos, sé perfectamente como va a terminar. Después esta el hecho de que empecé a trabajar y que estudio en las noches, me queda muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero les prometo que terminare este fic. También sé que este cap está corto, pero preferí publicar esto a dejar que pasara más tiempo, pido disculpas por cualquier errorcillo que tenga el cap. Mándenme un review y díganme que tal les pareció.

**Aziral:** lo que dije arriba es la explicación a tu pregunta, tranquila que lo terminare, es una promesa. Muchas gracias de verdad por todo lo que dijiste acerca del fic, sé que este cap no es el mejor, pero tenía que ponerlo ya que es la transición a otras cosas que le darán un nuevo giro a la trama sin desvirtuar lo que era. Si te hice llorar por el cap 14 es un halago tremendo, quiere decir que de verdad exprese bien lo que quería expresar. Gracias por tu preocupación y por tus lindas palabras.

**SaraMelis**: mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora, me encanta que te haya gustado el cap 14, a mi también me parece que fue muy lindo.

**Laura Rupert**: gracias por todo, cuando subas tu fic, sólo dime que lo leeré y con mucho gusto, me encanta leer fics, besos.

**Eva Vidal**: me sorprendió mucho tu review, fuiste sincera y si no te niego que es medio bizarra la cosa y que bueno que se vea así de esa manera.

**Adhara**: Gracias, un abrazote.

**Lucia 3**: Gracias, gracias. La idea de un Draco más humano siempre la tuve en cuenta, en los libros nos lo pintan todo malo, un ser sin sentimientos, ni escrúpulos, pero algo bueno debe de tener el muchacho, por un lado me parece bien que lo pinten así, ya que nosotros los autores de fics tenemos un poco más de libertad para escribir, porque nos podemos imaginar ciertas cosas que no desvirtúan al personaje, su esencia. Me vas a odiar por lo que hice aquí con Harry y Halle, me vas a odiar aun más por lo que voy hacer con Ginny y Draco, y con Liam y Pansy a mi también me gustaría saber que va a pasar con ellos, saludos.

**Lil Sonis**: me imagino que ya te habrás bajado la canción, es hermosa, la letra es espectacular de hecho fue lo que me inspiro a escribir este fic. Ay verás lo que pasa con Liam y Pansy.

**Fabisa**: Aquí tienes más, gracias por leer la historia.

**Pilika Last Hope**: disculpa el retraso tremendo que me eche, espero que disfrutes este cap, como todos los demás.

**LauranaMalfoyrin**: ya no tienes que esperar más, acabas de leer el cap 15, sí, el cap 14 esta muy bonito, a mi me gusto mucho y ha sido uno de las más fluidos en escribir.

Un saludo también a todas las demás personas que lo leen, y ya saben, dejen un review, saludos.

P.D: prometo no me demorarme tanto como esta vez (Caroline se avergüenza)


	16. Sin Razón

**Capitulo 16. Sin Razón**

El partido era contra Ravenclaw. En la hora del desayuno Ginny de los nervios no comió absolutamente nada, iba a jugar por fin como cazadora, una de ellas se había ido al graduarse el año pasado, por lo que Ginny consiguió la titularidad por fin en el equipo de Quidditch. Este era el penúltimo partido de la temporada, al ganar este y el siguiente –que sería contra Slytherin- se aseguraban la Copa de las Casas por siete años consecutivos, Harry se iría invicto de Hogwarts. El equipo de Gryffindor estaba mejor que nunca, pero nunca era fácil jugar contra Ravenclaw y menos con el nuevo buscador que tenían.

Las gradas estaban a reventar, el partido hace tiempo había empezado, iban 50 a 20 ganando Gryffindor. Ron se había convertido en un excelente portero y Ginny era una excelente cazadora, le hacían honor al apellido y a sus sucesores; ésta llevaba la quaffle en dirección a los arcos de los azules, cuando un grito ahogado de la multitud se escuchó y puso alerta a Halle que inmediatamente volteó a todos lados, Ginny iba cayendo desde las alturas, se había desmayado en pleno vuelo. Harry ya iba en su búsqueda al igual que una chica, buscadora de Ravenclaw, que se percató rápidamente de la situación, Harry llegó primero que la chica, un segundo después llegó ésta y entre los dos sujetaron a Ginny antes de que impactara en el suelo.

La profesora Hooch y Dumbledore ya estaban en el terreno, el partido obviamente se había suspendido, Ron y Halle junto con el resto de ambos equipos se sumaron al grupo de abajo.

En las gradas pertenecientes a Slytherin, Draco era agarrado, por Liam disimuladamente por la túnica, el rubio conservaba todo la tranquilidad que le era posible ostentar en el momento, pero sus ojos grises otras veces tan inexpresivos como el hielo, ahora expresaban tremenda preocupación. Desde ese punto se podía observar como la profesora Hooch le hacia varios hechizos a Ginny y ésta de repente se paró, discutiendo con todos los del equipo y hasta con los mismos profesores no la dejaron jugar más y le dijeron que fuera a descansar sino quería estar recluida en la enfermería.

De muy mala gana Ginny salió arrastrando la escoba y se dirigió a los vestidores. Una vez dentro de ellos lanzó la escoba a un lado y se quito la túnica del equipo de Gryffindor con rabia

-aaaay que rabia!!!, estúpida Hooch- gritaba Ginny en los vestidores, buscando en su locker sus cosas para irse a bañar

-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Draco que había llegado hace unos segundos

Ginny saco sus cosas del locker, estaba roja de la rabia por haberse desmayado y mucho más porque no la dejaron seguir jugando, pero al ver a Draco el rostro se le suavizo un poco

-si, estoy bien, no fue nada- contesto con un poco de fastidio

-menos mal- replico el rubio en su tono frío de siempre – ¿Qué te paso? Estaba preocupado

-¿no vistes? Me desmaye, pero eso fue porque no comí nada a la hora del desayuno, la verdad empecé a ver estrellitas

Draco se acerco a Ginny y empezó a acariciarle el rostro con su mano, su nariz tocaba la de ella y le hablaba con los ojos cerrando sintiendo la respiración y la piel de Ginny

-me preocupe, sino fuera por el cara rajada, quien sabe…

-tranquilo, estoy bien, sólo que no comí nada- Ginny también tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía la mano de Draco acariciarle el rostro –me encanta tu preocupación Malfoy- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en la cara y abriendo los ojos justo para encontrarse con los otros grises

-te quiero Ginerva y sabes que si te pasa algo creo que…

-demuéstramelo entonces Draco- le dijo Ginny dándole un beso

-vamos entonces a nuestro lugar, pero primero a comer algo

Y así lo hicieron

* * *

Ya era de noche, Gryffindor había ganado el partido, en la sala común tenían tremenda fiesta, Ginny hablaba entretenidamente con Rosy Pickles una alumna que iba en quinto, Harry estaba de lo más entretenido con Parvati y Ron veía a Hermione desde lo lejos tomándose su cerveza de mantequilla. El ambiente era de lo más relajado, todos estaban tomando, riendo y hablando, en un rincón Hermione y Halle hablaban discretamente

-¿estas segura que Ginny no comió nada esta mañana?- Pregunto Hermione a Halle algo preocupada, mientras veía a la pelirroja

-Si, no probo bocado ¿Por qué la insistencia Herm,? Me has estado preguntando desde que llegamos al castillo

-no, sólo curiosidad, nada más- pero era mentira, Hermione no lo preguntaba por sólo curiosidad, de inmediato cambio el tema -¿y Harry y tu, cómo van?

-eso lo debes de saber mejor que nadie, no vamos- contesto la rubia con algo de decepción en su cara y viendo como Harry y Parvati se daban un pequeño beso en los labios

-Yo conozco a Harry muy bien y te puedo decir con toda propiedad que aunque este haciendo lo que está haciendo el te quiere a ti

Halle la miró con algo de incredulidad

-ujum, sé que si nos separemos fue por mi bien, por mi seguridad, pero esa estúpida excusa me molesta a más no poder y mucho más viendo como la pasa de re bien con Parvati – terminó por decir Halle con un ligero tinte de sarcasmo en su voz

-Es hombre, y cree que estando con Parvati o con cualquier otra y que tú lo veas hará que tú te alejes, así piensan ellos, qué te puedo decir

-nada, absolutamente nada, haga lo que haga no hará que mis sentimientos por él cambien, ¿sabes? A medida que pasan los días me convenzo más de que soy una tonta- dijo Halle con una tímida sonrisa de resignación

Hermione se la quedo viendo como si acabara de descubrir algo, veía a Halle bajo una luz diferente

-Eso se llama amor, así le dicen en el mundo muggle de donde vengo, supongo que aquí es igual- tras una pausa y una sonrisa en su rostro añadió – es igual

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se hizo a un lado y dejo entrever a la figura que se aproximaba, Ron se volvió colorado inmediatamente y la cerveza que tenía en las manos se le cayó, era Liam.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor ya estaban acostumbrados a verlo en la sala común de su casa, Hermione y él llevaban tres meses de noviazgo, los dos compartían y hablaban mucho, se entendían muy bien, pero faltaba ese fuego, esa pasión, ese deseo que llevan todas las relaciones que se precien de serlo, faltaba en su relación la chispa de la pasión. Ellos eran muy inteligentes y estaban claros en eso, Hermione quería a Liam pero de una manera fraternal, de compañeros, camaradería, el mismo que sentía por Harry, sólo que Liam le era atractivo como hombre, aunque ella quería a Ron, ella una vez dijo que no estaba dispuesta a esperar a Ron toda la vida, no era Halle y mucho menos una mártir.

Por su parte Liam, era Liam, y desde todo el rollo de Pansy llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor era seguir como venía siendo, estar de chica en chica, de cama en cama, sin ataduras, sin ataques melodramáticos, pero con Hermione había encontrado una estabilidad que no había encontrado con nadie, podía hablar de cualquier cosa, libros, películas, obras, ciudades; la encontraba atractiva y como una y otra vez se besaban, no le pareció del todo mal esa relación falta de sexo, con ciertos toques de romanticismo, a la antigua, y se dio cuenta que le hacía falta una vida más tranquila y con Hermione aunque no tenía todo lo que quería, pero si lo que creía que necesitaba se lanzó de cabeza a esa relación. Pero en su mente la presencia continúa de cierta rubia le hacia perturbable la existencia.

Los dos lo sabían, no se querían como cada uno respectivamente quería a otra persona, pero se gustaban y se acoplaban muy bien y eso lo sabían, a la vez que tenían el conocimiento de quién era la otra persona por la cuál suspiraban, ninguno nunca había hablado del tema, sólo hubo una vez en que Liam empezó a contarle algo a Hermione, pero había sido interrumpido. Entre ellos existía un pacto silencioso, que nunca se había hablado pero que se entendía a la perfección: estarían juntos hasta que su corazón volviera hallar a ese ser especial.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- vociferó Ron lanzándose encima del holandés, como un tigre a su presa

La sala quedó muda y sólo miraba como Ron intentaba golpear a Liam y éste que se defendía como podía

-Desgraciado!! Slytherin de pacotilla!! Aléjate de mi chica!!!- gritaba Ron a medida que le intentaba de darle un puño en la cara a Liam, cosa que era muy difícil ya que estaba borracho hasta los pies

Pasado el shock inicial de todos, tanto Harry como Dean agarraron a Ron por la túnica y fácilmente lo separaron del castaño, éste todavía estaba impactado y Hermione aun más impactada se acerco a él

-¿te encuentras bien?¿te hizo daño?- preguntó la castaña

-si, si estoy bien, ¿qué le paso a la zanahoria con patas? ¿Está loco?- dijo Liam mientras se arreglaba el sweater -vaya bienvenida tuve a la fiesta- se volteó a Hermione –creo que tenemos que hablar, acompáñame

Hermione obedeció, en su mente repasaba una y mil veces lo dicho por Ron, no sabía si reír, llorar, o agarrar tremenda rabia, estaba desconcertada, caminó como una autómata de la mano de Liam, quien salió por el mismo hueco por donde entró con Hermione de la mano, se escuchaban todavía los gritos de Ron "para donde te la llevas, vuelve infeliz". Ni siquiera sabía para donde la llevaba el castaño, caminaron y llegaron a un salón vacío, trancando la puerta y sin más Liam le soltó de una:

-Creo que llegó la hora de hablar

Despejándose un poco los pensamientos Hermione asintió

-Está más que obvio lo que Weasly siente por ti, lo acaba finalmente de soltar, aunque esta no era mi intención cuando me dirigí a la fiesta, esto no puede esperar más

Hemione volvió a asentir con la cabeza

-Creo que deberías de hablar con él, claro cuando este sobrio, y arreglar ese asunto pendiente- dijo Liam con una sonrisa

-¿y lo nuestro?

-vamos, tu sabes perfectamente lo que es lo nuestro, seguiremos igual, sólo que sin los besos- dicho esto le guiño un ojo a Hermione

La castaña empezó a reírse

-esto era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, sólo que no me lo acabo de creer, Ron celoso, y de mi

-ok Herm era más que obvio, todo el tiempo está celoso de ti

-si, pero nunca lo creí, digo no es que fuera muy claro, siempre confundía una cosa con la otra, no estaba segura que de verdad me quisiera

Liam se echo a reir

-y eso que supuestamente eres la "sabelotodo Granger" ¿Qué pasa perdiendo facultades?

-no, sino que ver las cosas desde afuera es más fácil que verlas desde adentro, uno es excelente consejero, pero cuando se trata de los problemas de uno, nos cuesta ver y admitir lo que está más claro que al agua, aunque lo tengamos en nuestras narices

-si, es cierto- asintió Liam vagamente

-¿Y cómo quedaremos nosotros?- preguntó Hermione con un dejo de preocupación en su voz

-como fue desde un principio, amigos, unos muy buenos amigos

Los dos sonrieron

-¿podemos sellar el fin de nuestro noviazgo y principio de nuestra amistad con un abrazo? – volvió a preguntar Hermione

-mas bien creo que lo debemos de sellar con un beso- dijo Liam picadamente y se acerco un poco más a Hermione

-por supuesto que si

Se besaron dulcemente por unos cuantos segundos, al separarse Liam habló

-así es que deberían de ser todos los noviazgos cuando llegan a su fin

-así es cuando no hay amor, sino un sentimiento de profunda amistad- le replicó Hermione –por cierto, ya que yo voy a arreglar mis cosas con Ron, ¿no crees tu que es momento de que arregles las cosas con Pansy?

-Creo que te estas equivocando Granger- le contesto el castaño con mucha frialdad

-si, ya veo, de todas formas ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa

Terminó por decir la castaña, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió a su casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ron era la comidilla en todo Gryffindor, el color blanco de su piel estaba igual que el de su cabello

-"ella es mía"- parodiaba Seamus –jajajajjaja no Ron, te pasaste jajajajjja

Los chicos no habían bajado del dormitorio y Seamus que estaba listo, esperaba a Dean que se estaba amarrando los zapatos, todos reían

-vamos Ron, tarde o temprano tienes que bajar, qué le vas a hacer, enfrenta la situación – le dijo Harry

-si, creo que no me queda de otra, bajemos Harry

Cuando bajaron, a pesar que todos sonreían y recordaban la escena de la noche anterior no le dijeron nada a Ron, por el color de su cara, no creían que fuera prudente fastidiarlo más. No vieron a Hermione. Al llegar al Gran comedor, las chicas estaban ahí, Halle saludo a Ron y con una mueca a Harry, Ginny no aguanto la risa al ver a Ron y Hermione se comportó normalmente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Chicos creo que se deben de apresurar con el desayuno, tenemos clases de pociones- dijo Hermione tomándose lo poco de jugo de calabaza que le quedaba

-acabamos de bajar!!- dijo Harry sorprendido

-bueno, sólo les digo- y sin más se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a la clase de pociones

Ron había pasado todo el desayuno mirando su plato, igual en la clase de Snape. Cuando terminaron las clases del primer bloque de la mañana Hermione lo llamó

-Ron, Ron!!! ¿Será que podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto Hermione

-eeeehh- balbuceo el pelirrojo, Harry le dio una palmada por la espalda –si, vamos

Hermione lo condujo a los jardines, una vez adentrados un poco detrás de unos árboles empezó a hablar

-quiero que me expliques exactamente qué fue lo que paso ayer en la fiesta, lo que dijiste

Súbitamente Ron se puso del mismo color que su cabello

-pues nada, tonterías de borracho- dijo mirando para todos lados menos a Hermione

Hermione asintió y agregó –pues sabes que los borrachos dicen la verdad

-si, eeeeh si, he escuchado eso

-aja, y estaba vez ¿fue verdad o no?, Ron!!! Mírame a los ojos!!!- gritó exasperada la castaña

Ron la miró a los ojos, ya era la hora, era imposible seguir callando ese sentimiento por más tiempo, y mucho menos cuando lo había hecho del dominio público confirmando ante todos, lo que todos sabían

-si, si es verdad lo que dije, tu eres mi chica, siempre lo has sido- dijo Ron cabizbajo mirando al piso, con pesadumbre -pero de nada sirve que lo seas, estás con Van Tassel, además una chica como tú jamás se fijaría en un chico como yo

-Ron, mírame- esta vez la voz fue más sutil

Ron levantó su cabeza y miraba a Hermione, ésta tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro

-te tengo dos noticias: ya no estoy con Liam, y las chicas como yo si se fijan en chicos como tú

El rostro de Ron mostraba confusión

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-lo que escuchaste, hace mucho tiempo Ronald Weasly que yo me he fijado en ti

-Por Merlín Hermione ¿esto no lo estoy soñando?- se preguntó Ron más hacia si mismo que a Hermione

Hermione se acerco y le pellizcó, Ron profirió un grito –vistes que no es un sueño, pero dime ¿de verdad yo soy tu chica?

-por supuesto, siempre los haz sido, lo eres y lo serás, desde hace mucho tiempo te deje de ver como una amiga, te veo como la chica que quiero a mi lado, tu eres una de las razones por las cuales me despierto en las mañanas y el motivo de mi risa y mayormente de mis rabias, pero es que siempre he creído que yo para ti no soy más que Ron, el amigo con el cual compartes tus días, tus aventuras…. ¿Por qué lloras?

Hermione tenía las lágrimas corriéndole por todo el rostro y se las limpiaba con una mano

-porque eso es lo más bello que me han dicho jamás y especialmente porque me lo dices tu

Ron se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo; él era considerablemente más alto que Hermione y su boca le llegaba a la cabeza; le decía que por favor no llorara, que no había motivos, y sin saber que hacer sólo le sobaba la cabeza con una mano, por dentro estaba emocionado, Hermione le quería, le correspondía, pero al mismo tiempo no entendía por qué lloraba, lentamente la separo

-por favor no llores más, no me gusta verte así

-¿y tu me quieres así y todo como soy? Con mis ganas de estudiar, con mi pelo enmarañado, aunque casi dominado, con que no sepa nada de quidditch, con mi irritabilidad, con lo fea que soy…

-Herm, no digas más nada, primero que todo, tu no eres fea, eres lo más lindo que mis ojos hayan visto jamás, es verdad, aunque nunca te lo demostré o te lo dije, te lo estoy diciendo ahora, pero es que yo soy así algo bruto o tosco no se; segundo sí, sí te quiero aunque todo el tiempo quieras estudiar, aunque seas irritable, pero eso no se compara con tus buenos sentimientos, con tu disposición siempre de ayudar, con tu preocupación por los demás, con tu sinceridad, valentía, belleza. Te quiero, te quiero demasiado y ayer perdí el control sobre mí cuando te vi con Van Tassel

-oooh Ron, creo que es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar- dijo una conmovida Hermione

-Si, ahora pensándolo bien, creo que si y pensándolo mejor todavía creo que es hora Hermione Granger que seas formalmente mi chica ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué sea tu novia?

-sí, a eso mismo me refiero- contesto Ron con una radiante sonrisa

-por supuesto Ron Weasly

Dicho esto, Hermione y Ron sellaron su amor con un largo beso.

Al regresar al castillo, era obvio lo que acababa de suceder entre estos dos, iban agarrados de mano por el pasillo y con una sonrisa en todo el camino, Ron no dejaba de darle pequeños besos, en la cabeza, en la mejilla, de abrazarla. Muchos sonreían al pasar, cuando llegaron a uno de los pasillos donde estaban reunidos Harry y compañía los felicitaron y se quedaron un rato hablando con ellos

Draco y Liam venían caminando por el pasillo, Liam esbozó una sonrisa y Draco se paró, la situación era muy buena como para pasarla por desapercibida

-Vaya, vaya Weasly, hasta que por fin se te dio, sinceramente ya era hora

-no molestes Malfoy- le espeto Ron

-si esa es tu manera de felicitar a la gente, muchas gracias entonces- le salió al paso Hermione

-cuídala bien Weasly, Hermione es una gran chica- le dijo Liam

-Gracias Van Tessel- le dijo muy educadamente Ron

-yo sabía que todo iba a salir bien- se dirigió Liam a Hermione –estamos hablando

-seguro Liam, nos vemos

Draco y Liam siguieron su camino

Ron miró algo molesto a Hermione

-si piensas que porque este contigo no le voy a hablar a Liam, estas equivocado, él es mi amigo

-no he dicho nada Herm- replico el pelirrojo, evitando tener una nueva pelea y más con lo bien que le estaba saliendo ese día

* * *

En un lugar distante de Hogwarts, exactamente en los Carpatos, Polonia, Voldemort hablaba seriamente con sus mortífagos, entre esos se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, por un muy buen tráfico de influencias, sólo duró en Azkaban dos semana, en la cual _El profeta_ expresó públicamente una disculpas por involucrarlo en el asesinato de Thomas Parkinson, aunque a voces se corría lo que era verdad, que él había tenido algo que ver

-Mis "queridos" vasallos, como puedo ver todos están reunidos, aquí conmigo, claro menos uno, pero eso ya me lo esperaba. Los he reunido aquí, a mi nueva estancia, para comenzar el final de lo que comencé hace diecisiete años – dijo Voldemort mirando a cada uno de los presentes con la autoridad que lo caracterizaba – sólo hace falta un último paso, el cual obviamente llevará un poco de tiempo, un año más creo yo…

Los mortífagos prestaban atención a las palabras de su amo, Voldemort prosiguió

-Esta vez nos hemos tomado más tiempo porque no voy a permitir errores, así que para poder ganar esta batalla, para poder tener el control total del mundo mágico, lo cual se me frustró hace dieciséis años, pero ahora no admito errores, en fin, a lo que íbamos, falta un solo paso el cual tomará un año: la alineación de los nuevos mortífagos, quiero que dentro de un mes estén aquí con todas las personas que hayan podido reclutar…

Volvió a caminar por entre los presentes y se dirigió a uno en especial

-Lucius como sabrás quiero en mis filas a tu hijo, debe de ser igual de bueno que tu, me imagino que ya estará muy bien entrenado. Lo quiero aquí dentro de un mes, es una orden, si no sabrás muy bien cuales pueden ser las consecuencias

Lucius asintió.

* * *

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Hermione y Ron eran novios, en Hogwarts la noticia fue muy bien recibida. Halle y Ginny se encontraban en el invernadero seis cultivando Rosipelias (plantas que al ser bien cultivadas trataban los desvanecimientos mágicos), como todo el mundo andaba en lo suyo, ellas hablaban de sus temas aunque bajo, de pronto llegó Evan Troffer alumno de sexto de Slytherin con el cual compartían la clase de Herbología y las dos escucharon cuando Troffer les dijo a sus compañeros que "el papá de Draco está aquí". Al terminar la clase Halle y Ginny caminaban por los pasillos

-¿Por qué será que Lucius Malfoy está aquí? – se preguntó Halle en voz alta

-no sé, que quieres que te diga, ya lo sabremos cuando le pregunte a Draco

En el despacho de Snape, Draco y Lucius hablaban el delicado tema por el cual Lucius le había hecho la visita a su hijo

-pero padre, ¿no se puede por lo menos esperar hasta que termine mi curso aquí en Hogwarts?

-Draco muy bien sabes que no, el amo ha hablado, lo que si puedo hacer es que tengas a uno o varios tutores cerca para que puedas graduarte

-esta bien padre- dijo Draco con una mirada fría -¿Cuándo es que es la partida?

-ahora mismo, te espero a que recojas tus cosas

Draco salió del despacho, en ese mismo instante entró Snape

-¿estas seguro de lo que haces Lucius, crees que es lo mejor para Draco?

-siempre Snape sé lo que es mejor para mi hijo

Los dos se quedaron en un absoluto silencio

Ya era de noche, Ginny esperaba a Draco en el cuarto de los requerimientos, paso una hora, pasaron dos y Draco no apareció, a la pelirroja se le hizo extraño, el rubio nunca faltaba a sus citas. Resignada salió del cuarto y salió con dirección a su casa, ya mañana le preguntaría qué le había pasado.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, Ginny notó la ausencia de Draco en el comedor, en la noche después de la cena, ya la pelirroja tenía un nudo en la garganta porque no había sabido nada del rubio en todo el día, estaba en la sala común tratando de hacer sus deberes, Halle bajó por las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios y llamó a Ginny, le dijo que subiera al cuarto, la menor de los Weasly entró y vio el motivo por el cual Halle la había llamado en la ventana se encontraba una lechuza negra con los ojos plateados, Ginny sabía a quien pertenecía esa lechuza. Apresuradamente abrió la ventana y la dejo entrar, con cierta torpeza y nerviosismo desató la carta que tenía en la pata y la lechuza se fue, Ginny se encontraba con la carta en la mano

-ábrela – le dijo Halle, imprimiendo cierta confianza en la voz

Ginny se sentó en su cama, asintió con la cabeza y procedió a abrir la carta.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de la pelirroja, al terminar de leer la carta profirió un grito ahogado de dolor

-Ginny, Ginn ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dice la carta? ¿Es de Draco verdad?- se apresuró a decir Halle preocupada

Ginny le extendió la carta

_Ginerva te pido de antemano perdón por lo que hice y lo que haré._

_No te miento si te digo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que te amo con locura y que siempre te amaré, no sé si esto que te digo son cosas de la juventud, de las hormonas que le dicen, pero es la verdad. Lo que vivimos es un recuerdo perenne que llevaré en mi mente y corazón. Nunca pensé que tu, una Weasly me hiciera sentir todo lo que siento, te agradezco una y mil veces el hecho de hacerme sentir vivo, ten la seguridad que no fue una mentira lo que vivimos._

_He tenido que marcharme con mi padre, el amo me ha llamado, al final tengo que cumplir con el triste destino al que siempre le huí, no le puedo dar la espalda, por favor no me busques, ni me intentes contactar._

_Se siempre de la manera en que eres, es la manera en que te querré siempre._

_Draco Malfoy._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Halle inmediatamente procedió a abrazar a Ginny que lloraba desgarradora y desesperadamente.

Halle también empezó a llorar.

* * *

Hola mis queridas lectoras, estoy casi segura que me querrán matar por este cap, pero véanle el lado positivo no esperaron mucho por él. La verdad se me hizo muy fácil escribirlo, estoy satisfecha con él.

Ahora contestación a los Reviews

**Eva Vidal**: gracias por comprender, para este cap, si tuve tiempo para escribirlo, ya estoy de vacaciones en la uni, entonces cada noche me pongo a escribir un poquito. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, y también espero tu review, y bueno si te hiciste adicta a los draco/ginny por mí que gran halago, besos.

**Sthefany Weasly**: esta vez no me demore, y espero que hayas disfrutado el cap, de ahora en adelante no tardare tanto en actualizar, todo depende de cómo fluyan las ideas, aunque tengo muy claro de cómo va este fic, a veces se me hace muy difícil plasmar las ideas escribiéndolas y por eso la demora. besos.

**Adhara 15**: gracias, gracias por la comprensión, ojala y te haya gustado este cap. Sigue leyendo que lo que viene es mejor. Besos.

**Laurana Malfoy Rin**: Como estas? Espero que bien, creo que la paliza va a ser peor esta vez porque en este cap tampoco metí mucho a Draco y más con lo que hice, pero es que así es el fic, gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

**Andy-wm**: no espere mucho a continuar, ojala y te haya gustado este cap, besos.

**Aziral**: hola Aziral, aunque ya hemos hablado, te contesto igual aquí, bueno vistes que junte a Ron y a Hermione, espero que no me mates por lo que hice con Draco, te confieso que las cosas ahora es que se van a complicar, faltan muchas cosas por suceder, espero verte conectada pronto y así hablamos, también espero tu review y tu fic para poder ver como le hacemos y que lo continúes. Besos.

**Pilika last Hope**: Hola Pili (te puedo llamar así?), bueno esta vez no esperaste mucho, claro que somos hermanas, así como tu dices, y puedes estar tranquila con lo de la segunda guerra, ; ). Besos.

**Lil Sonis**: gracias, gracias, aquí está el cap, no me demorare con el prox.. besos.

**SaraMelis:** Amiguita, muchas gracias por el review, espero que te den ganas de escribirme un review por este cap, no seas malita y hazlo. Tamos hablando. Besos.

**Lucia3**: Hola, asumo que en este cap, no sabrás que pensar, bueno si sé, me querrás lanzar un maleficio, ya que vistes lo que hice con Harry y Halle con más profundidad. Pero es que es necesario, más adelante lo comprenderás, que no te quede la menor duda de que ellos se quieren, pero su amor no es algo fácil, y sabemos el motivo, yo entiendo a los dos, y creo que debe ser más difícil para Harry, no lo disculpo, pero lo entiendo. Liam y Pansy son unos Slytherin dignos de ir en la casa que van, son un par de orgullosos, locos, vamos a ver que pasa con ellos. Por otra parte esto es solo un comienzo de lo que va a pasar en realidad con Ginny y Draco, muchisimas gracias por decir que mi historia es increíble, esto lo empecé haciendo por ocio y por mis inaguantables ganas de escribir, esta historia ya no es mía es de ustedes quienes la leen, que la disfrutan, quienes hacen que sea increíble, es tremendo halago y te lo agradezco, muchas muchas gracias. Besos.

**LauraRupert:** por supuesto que me puedes decir así, te mande un review, me leí tu historia y me gusto mucho, aunque en el review me extiendo más. También pienso que eso de información para el fic sirve. Así que somos dos las que lo utilizamos. Estamos en contacto. Besos.

**Fabisa:** Aquí está el nuevo cap. Espero que te haya gustado, y supongo que ahora más "chale" con lo que le paso a Draco y Ginny. Gracias. Besos.

Bueno, sin más me despido diciendoles que esperen el próximo cap y que por favor manden sus reviews, muchas gracias a quienes leen mi historia y no mandan review, pero por fa háganlo, no les cuesta nadita, eso es muy buen incentivo para seguir escribiendo. Besos y abrazos para todos y que tengan una FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!

P.D: Dependiendo de cómo vaya la cosa, actualizare antes de navidad, pero les deseo ahora feliz navidad por si acaso y actualizo después aunque no es la idea.


	17. She will be loved

**Antes que nada una pequeña aclaración: en el cap anterior se me pasó decir que es Parvati la que le da un beso a Harry no al revés, aunque eso no quita que Harry sea un imbecil porque esta enfrente de Halle, es sólo que él se deja llevar.**

**Otra cosa, la canción en este cap, pertenece a Maroon 5, tomé prestada su canción. Disfruten el cap y dejen muchos muchos reviews. Un abrazo**

**Capitulo 17 She will be loved**

En Slytherin el ambiente era sombrío, la ida de Draco, dejo perturbados a muchos, por no decir a todos, él era la razón de ser de Slytherin, el Slytherin perfecto, el más aclamado, el más respetado, el más seguro, el más atractivo, su ausencia se sentía en demasía en la casa de las serpientes, si bien es cierto que este era su ultimo año, todos ya se habían hecho a la idea de que se iría cuando se tuviera que ir, no antes.

Liam fue el más afectado por su partida, desde que llegó a Hogwarts Draco fue su amigo, su compañero, su compinche, la par de Ron con Harry, así era él con Draco, lo lamentaba, pero Draco antes de irse quedo en que seguirían en contacto siempre y cuando pudiera, el castaño se sentía asfixiado, para tranquilizarse un poco agarró su guitarra y se perdió en la melodía.

En el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo de Slytherin, Pansy y Millicent conversaban acerca de la repentina ida de Draco, se encontraban sentadas encima de una alfombra verde que se extendía por todo el cuarto con unos cojines, Pansy estaba recostada a una cama y Millicent a una pared

-¿Engaño a todos el rubio no?- pregunto maliciosamente Millicent

-Sí, más de lo que te puedas imaginar- le contesto fríamente Pansy -¿tu de que lado estas Pansy? – le pregunto inmediatamente la astuta castaña

-del lado del bien, por más tonto que se escuche –contesto sinceramente la gordita Slytherin

-no, no es tonto, es del lado del que debemos de estar, reconozco que Potter no es de mi agrado, pero si él es el arma o tiene el poder para acabar con esa plaga del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, entonces estoy con él- Pansy se enrollaba con una mano unos cuantos mechones de cabello –hay algo que no me cuadra de Draco, de esta partida

Millicent la miró con ojos interrogantes

-no sé que es, pero lo conozco demasiado bien- se sacudió la cabeza –pero bueno ya tengo muchos problemas como para andar sumándole otro que ni me interesa

-¿ya no te interesa?

-no, hace tiempo que me dejo de interesar, lo de mis padres fue un duro golpe, uno muerto y mi mamá loca, en San Mungo y Draco, Draco pasó a ser periódico de ayer –terminó por decir la rubia con mucha tristeza en su voz

Millicent la observó en silencio, sabía muy bien que su amiga había olvidado a Draco por otra persona, sólo que Pansy no lo admitiría jamás

En las semanas siguientes el único tema de conversación en Hogwarts era la ida de Draco Malfoy y su futuro como mortifago, ya todos sabían el motivo de su partida. Los miembros del ED quedaron muy consternados por esta noticia, ya que Draco había formado parte de ellos, y estaban seguros que se lo contaría todo a Voldemort, fue un tema bien delicado, donde Liam defendió a ultranza a Draco y dijo que jamás lo creería capaz de semejante bajeza a lo que todos respondieron que no conocía bien a Draco. Por otro lado algunos miembros fueron partidarios que los Slytherin que formaban el ED se salieran, no vaya a ser cosa de que hicieran lo mismo que Draco. Tonks defendió esto ultimo diciendo que nadie más se salía del ED que si estaban ahí ya estaban comprometidos con la causa, que no eran unos niños, y que mucho menos esto era un juego, los cinco Slytherins restante le agradecieron esto último a la multifacetica Tonks en privado, diciendo que ellos en verdad estaban comprometidos con la causa y que jamás de los jamases se les pasaría por la cabeza aliarse con Voldemort.

Por otro lado, Ginny estaba peor que nunca, se había hundido en la más profunda de las depresiones, era abril, ya había pasado un mes desde la partida de Draco y no lograba recuperarse por más fuerte que fuera

-Ginny por amor a Merlín tienes que salir de esto, no vale la pena, no vale la pena que sigas sufriendo así y menos por él- le rogaba encarecidamente Halle al pie de la cama donde la pelirroja se encontraba enrollada a una almohada mirando al vacio

Ginny disimulaba muy bien delante de las demás personas, pero cuando estaba sola o con Halle se derrumbaba por completo, tenía ojeras y continuamente se mareaba.

* * *

Hermione entró apresuradamente a uno de los baños de mujeres en el piso uno del castillo, venía saliendo de clases de aritmancia y no se aguantaba las ganas de orinar, entró al baño hizo su necesidad y cuando estaba a punto de salir para lavarse las manos escuchó como una puerta se abría y alguien entraba a un retrete, mientras se lavaba las manos escuchó como esa muchacha intentaba vomitar, pero nada que lo lograba, justo cuando iba irse, la puerta del retrete se abrió, era Ginny.

Hermione se quedó de pie observándola y Ginny le devolvía asombrada la mirada, se le ocurrieron dos cosas, o la depresión de Ginny era tan fuerte por la partida de Malfoy y esto la tenía débil y hasta tenía un trastorno alimentario o sencillamente Ginny estaba embarazada

-Ginny ¿podemos hablar? –pregunto tentativamente la castaña

-no es el momento Hermione, me siento mal

-es que precisamente es eso lo que quiero conversar

-Ginny, Ginny estas bien- entró Halle como un caballo por la puerta del baño interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos

-no, no esta bien Halle, cierra la puerta por favor

Halle obedeció, Hermione en ese momento parecía a Molly Weasly de autoritaria. Ginny las miraba a las dos y empezó a llorar, no emitía ningún ruido, las lágrimas silenciosas le corrían por la cara

-Ginny ¿Qué pasa? Por favor dinos, somos tus amigas – pregunto desconcertada Halle

-lo sabes, lo sabes ¿verdad Hermione?- sollozaba la pelirroja –sabes que es lo que me pasa, sabes que esta tristeza tan grande que tengo no es porque Draco se haya ido, porque sí me duele su ausencia y su cobardía y su mentira, pero lo que tengo es miedo, mucho miedo de no poder enfrentar lo que me viene

Hermione descarto de plano la primera opción de lo que había pensando

-¿estas embarazada? - preguntó con cierto temor

La pelirroja sólo asintió la cabeza una y otra vez, Halle miraba a Hermione y se pasaba las manos por la cara con cierto nerviosismo, como comprendiendo lo que acaba de decir su mejor amiga, Hermione reaccionó de la misma manera que la rubia, pasado el estupor de las dos, Hermione rompió el silencio

-ooh por Dios Ginny ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?- se acerco la castaña a Ginny, ya Halle estaba al lado de la pelirroja sosteniéndola por un hombro

-¿crees que es fácil? ¿Crees que es fácil decir que estoy embarazada?- decía la pelirroja desesperada

-¿Por qué no te cuidaste? Ooh Por Dios y Merlin!!! Ginny ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? –pregunto Hermione

-si, si me cuide, nos cuidamos, aunque había veces que no lo hacíamos y eso de cómo vamos me suena mal, soy yo la…

-que importa si te cuidaste o no, estas embarazada y ya, y si Ginny, este problema es de las tres –la interrumpió inesperadamente Halle –somos tus amigas y estamos contigo en esto, aunque obviamente no hallamos tenido nada que ver en la "creación" del problema

Esto último lo dijo Halle muy en serio, pero Hermione y Ginny no pudieron evitar sonreír ante ese ultimo comentario, era cierto, el problema era de Ginny, pero ellas la iban a apoyar y estar con ella en todo momento

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – preguntó angustiosamente Ginny

-ok, primero lo primero- dijo Hermione – ¿desde cuando estas en estado? O ¿desde cuando sabes?

-me enteré a la semana que Draco se fue, me había desmayado en el partido, y me mareaba con facilidad aunque no decía nada, pero no le di importancia, pero justo a la semana después que se fue él me tendría que haber venido mi periodo y no vino, y yo soy muy puntual, así que me hice un hechizo para saber y bueno si, si estoy, según el hechizo llevo mes y medio

-por Merlín!!- exclamó Halle

Ginny se sentó y se arrecostó a una de las columnas del baño, las dos prosiguieron a hacer lo mismo

-¿lo sabe Malfoy? –volvió a preguntar Hermione

Ginny hizo una mueca de "que va" y hablo con lágrimas deslizándose por su cara

-me dijo que no lo buscara, que no lo intentara contactar, además ¿para qué? Me dejo, me mintió, todo fue una mentira, me dijo que él no pensaba ser un mortífago, ahora debe de estar convirtiéndose en uno, el es Malfoy yo soy Weasly, de nada valdría decirle, desde que se fue he empezado a dudar de si me quiso de verdad alguna vez

-sabes que no es así, el te quiere, tienes que hacérselo saber, dile a Van Tessel, él lo informará

-Halle por favor, no quiero que nadie se entere de quien es este bebe, es mió, sólo mió –dijo con intransigencia la pelirroja

-pero Ginn tienes que…

-NOOO!!!- corto bruscamente Ginny a Hermione –Draco nunca lo sabrá, si tuvo que cumplir con su "destino" así como él lo llamó, entonces no, no quiero

Hermione y Halle se miraron

-ok Ginn, esta bien, como quieras, ahora otra cosa, ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir a tus padres? –preguntó Hermione muy seria

-Hermione tu no entiendes que eso es uno de los múltiples problemas que tengo, me van a sacar de la escuela, yo quiero terminar mis estudios, cómo se lo digo a Dumbledore, cómo me van a ver los profesores, cómo voy a andar por ahí, todos, todos van a querer saber de quién es este bebe –Ginny hablaba desesperada, sin pausas, asustada –si Lucius Malfoy se llega a enterar de esto, me matará, matará al bebe, yo no quiero un padre mortífago para mi hijo…

Ginny desde que supo que estaba en estado había pensando miles de cosas y por fin las estaba diciendo en voz alta aunque no tuvieran nada que ver

-vamos Ginny deja de decir pavadas- corto Halle –estoy segura que si el platinado de Lucius se llega a enterar de esto, no mataría nada, por supuesto que la idea no le agradaría, sabes tu Weasly el otro Malfoy, pero Draco cumplió con lo que siempre le habían exigido, que escogiera una mujer de sangre pura, así que por ese lado no hay tragedia

Ginny abrió la boca para replicarle a Halle, pero Hermione se le adelantó

-Ginerva Weasly primero lo primero, a afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos, hay que hablar con Dumbledore y con tus padres no importa el orden

Halle asintió, Ginny seguía llorando amargamente, pero asintió, Hermione también y salieron del baño.

* * *

Era junio, el mes en que salían de vacaciones, por muy extraño que fuera Voldemort no había dado señales de vida, los alumnos de séptimo ya estaban a un paso de graduarse. Harry entraría a la escuela de Aurores, Ron con dificultad también había entrado, Hermione sorprendió a todos cuando dijo que sería medimaga y no auror como todos habían esperado, aunque por supuesto que eso no significaba seguir dentro de la Orden y sobre todo del ED, asimismo Pansy también opto por ser auror y había quedado, Millicent saldría directo al ministerio con el cargo de asistente en el departamentos de misterios, quién sabe lo que haría ahí, y Liam tomó la decisión de irse a Holanda aunque sus padres se quedaran en Inglaterra, pensaba en ser socio de una tienda de escobas que tenía un primo de él.

-se va Pansy, se va y no haz hecho nada

-Deja la lata!!!! ¿Quieres?!!!- terminó por gritarle una ofuscada Pansy a Millicent

Estaban en el cuarto y Liam ya había hecho el anunció de su partida en el ED, cuando Tonks explicó cómo se iban a reunir de ahora en adelante los miembros que se hubieran graduado, en el momento que Liam dijo "no hay rollo conmigo, yo me marcho a Holanda cuando se acaben las clases", el piso para Pansy dejo de existir, sintió como un hueco se abría debajo de sus pies, las manos se le pusieron frías inmediatamente, y mucho más porque el holandés había hecho su anunció mirándola fijamente para después con mucha gracia y estilo voltearse a Tonks

-yo sólo creo que te mereces un poco de felicidad y si parte de ella está con el hacedor de quesos (n.a: Holanda es famosa por sus quesos) entonces es momento de hacer algo ¿no crees?

Pansy veía a Millicent con sus ojos marrones claros, casi ámbar

-gracias por tu consejo Millicent- tomó su capa de una silla y se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio –voy a tomar un poco de aire

Pansy caminó por los jardines, la angustia la carcomía por dentro, su amiga tenía razón, sin darse cuenta por inercia, dirigió sus pasos un poco adentro del bosque prohibido, donde ella y Liam solían encontrarse. Para su sorpresa el holandés se encontraba ahí, sentado con su guitarra apoyado de un árbol, los dos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos que parecían eternos

-¿se te perdió algo?- rompió el silencio Liam de repente, preguntándole con el tono de voz más frió que pudo

-no- contesto la rubia escuetamente, seguía de pie parada frente a él

-¿entonces?- volvió a preguntar el castaño invitándola a irse con sólo esa pregunta

Pansy en su nerviosismo atinó a ajustarse la capa, justo cuando se volteo para emprender la marcha al castillo, se detuvo y giro nuevamente hacia donde estaba Liam

-En realidad si- soltó a quemarropa –te perdí a ti

A Liam se le hizo un nudo en la garganta con esa respuesta, en realidad no se lo esperaba, él sólo había visto rebajarse a Pansy ante una sola persona, ante Draco y esto era porque Pansy quería con locura a Malfoy, pero ahora lo había hecho ante él

-¿a que estas jugando?- dijo el castaño sacando de sus pantalones un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo, tratando de demostrar con sus actos que lo anteriormente dicho por la rubia no le había afectado en absoluto

-a decir la verdad

Se veía bella, bella como sus ojos jamás habían visto tanta belleza, su cabello desordenado largo le caía por lo hombros, sus grandes ojos ámbar brillaban en la oscuridad, la capa abierta dejaba ver sus piernas perfectas, el resplandor de la luna la cubría con un manto especial, con un halo de misterio, se veía imponente, ella parada enfrente de él, él con su cabeza levantada viéndola a ella y su corazón queriéndosele salir porque por fin escuchaba lo que hace algún tiempo había querido escuchar, no con esas palabras, pero esa era la confesión de que Pansy lo quería, pero era muy orgulloso como para olvidar lo que sucedió hace más de un año, aquel día de navidad en la sala común de Slyhterin.

-¿te acuerdas que te dije que nunca más en tu vida me dirigieras la palabra?

-si, si me acuerdo- lo miraba inquieta Pansy

-pues no lo hagas- le espeto Liam

Esto último le dolió más a Liam que a Pansy

-No te voy a hacer caso, no esta vez- la rubia se arrodilló y quedó a la altura de Liam –te pido perdón por todas las estupideces que hice o dije en el pasado…

-Pansy no sigas

-déjame terminar por favor- dijo Pansy extendiendo su mano y poniéndole un dedo en la boca a Liam, los dos al sentir el contacto de la piel del otro después de tanto tiempo sintieron como un corrientazo les recorrió el cuerpo

Liam asintió y apagó el cigarro

-Sé que a veces parezco loca o perturbada, pero cuando yo amo, lo doy todo, y yo creí amar a Draco. Pero me di cuenta que no, que no lo amaba porque las personas que aman no hacen lo que yo le hacía o trate alguna vez de hacerle a él…

-¿Cuál es el punto?- interrumpió Liam

-El punto es que me trago todas las palabras que alguna vez dije, que me duele en el alma haberte alejado de mi, porque descubrí que me hacen falta tus caricias, tu mirada, tus besos, tu verdad, que me haces falta todo tu, porque hasta tu voz gritándome me hace falta, porque me duele tu indiferencia

Liam respiraba profundo mientras Pansy continuaba hablando

-Ahora que estoy haciendo las cosas correctas, como deben ser, que me he sincerado con todo el mundo, me tenía que sincerar conmigo y con mis sentimientos y por supuesto contigo y decirte que el haber hecho ese estúpido trato ha sido mi bendición y mi maldición al mismo tiempo, porque te conocí de verdad y porque al mismo tiempo me aleje de ti, sé que no voy a obtener tu perdón, pero antes de irnos tenía que decirte esto y ahora si, ya que me saque todo lo que tenía por dentro no te volveré a dirigir más nunca la palabra… como quieres

-¿terminaste?

-si- contesto la rubia bajando la mirada

La noche le daba un aspecto diferente a todo, se encontraban separados sólo unos centímetros, los dos podían sentir la respiración del otro, Liam hasta creía que estaba escuchando los latidos del corazón de Pansy, estaban agitados, la proximidad de cada uno era embriagante. Liam lentamente se acerco a la rubia y ésta cerró los ojos, por fin desde hace mucho tiempo el momento de sentir los labios de los dos juntos se había realizado. Sus labios se rozaron primero y Liam sin permiso introdujo su lengua en la boca de la rubia, Pansy se inclino más hacia Liam y pasó sus manos por la cabeza de éste atrayéndolo más hacia si, se besaban, el juego de lenguas parecía interminable, Pansy pasaba sus manos una y otra vez por el cabello del Slytherin, Las manos de Liam se aferraban al cuerpo de la rubia cuando de repente se separó de ella, cortando así el mágico momento que acababan de vivir, ese beso no había sido ninguno como los que se habían dado antes

Los dos se miraban, la respiración de la rubia era entrecortada

-Yo te amo Liam Van Tessel

-Yo también, pero no puedo estar contigo, no por ahora

Una lágrima se deslizaba por la cara de Pansy

-Lo sé – fue lo único que contestó la rubia antes de pararse e irse a su dormitorio

Liam se quedó viendo como la figura de Pansy se perdía entre los árboles, a él también se le deslizaba una lágrima por el rostro

Era el último día de su estancia en Hogwarts, Harry sentía una opresión en el corazón, se iba del lugar que había sido durante siete años su hogar, en realidad se iba del único hogar que había tenido en su vida, eso sin recordarse de la casa de los Weasly que siempre sería su hogar. Por suerte o por algo peor, Voldemort no había hecho acto de presencia este año, la guerra no había terminado, ahora lo que quedaba era prepararse para su futuro como Auror, igualmente Ron y todos los demás de séptimo.

Pansy se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas en su habitación, ya ella sabía por medio de Millicent que Liam se había marchado

-Pan te mandaron esto- dijo Millicent con un pequeño paquete en sus manos, era una especie de Howler, pero no propiamente uno, extrañada lo abrió y al abrirlo una dulce melodía empezó a sonar, era una canción y Liam la cantaba

Beauty queen of only eighteen

(Reina bella de solo dieciocho)  
She had some trouble with herself  
(ella tiene un problema con ella misma)

He was always there to help her  
(él siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarla)

She always belonged to someone else  
(ella siempre pertencio a otro)

I drove for miles and miles  
(yo maneje por millas y millas)

And wound up at your door  
(y toque a tu puerta)

I've had you so many times but somehow  
(yo te tuve muchas veces pero por alguna razon)

I want more  
(yo quiero más)  
I don't mind spending everyday  
(yo no pienso gastar todo el día)

Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
(afuera en tu esquina en la echado en la lluvia)

Look for the girl with the broken smile  
(mira a la chica con la sonrisa rota)

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
(preguntale si quiere estar apartada)

And she will be loved  
(y ella será amada)

She will be loved  
(ella será amada)

Tap on my window knock on my door  
(golpea en mi ventana y en mi puerta)

I want to make you feel beautiful  
(yo quiero hacerte sentir bella)

I know I tend to get so insecure  
(yo sé que tiendes a ser insegura)

It doesn't matter anymore  
(eso ya no importa más)

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
(no siempre son arcoiris y mariposas)

It's compromise that moves us along

(es el compromise lo que hace que estemos tan lejos)  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
(mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre abierta)

You can come anytime you want  
(tu puedes vernir cada vez quieras)

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I know where you hide  
(sé donde te escondes)

Alone in your car  
(sóla en tu carro)

Know all of the things that make you who you are  
(sé las cosas que te hacen ser quien eres)

I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
(yo sé que un adios no signifca nada)

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
(vuelves y me mendigas que te agarre cada vez que caes)

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Pansy lloraba profundamente, la canción describía perfectamente la relación que había tenido con Liam, él escribió la canción, se la escribió a ella, era un adiós, pero al mismo tiempo una puerta abierta, "ella se sería amada" y esperaba que fuera por él

* * *

Feliz Navidad!!! Este cap es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado. El próximo cap ya lo estoy escribiendo, espero terminarlo igual de pronto que este.

**Lindmie:** Gracias, este cap lo escribí rápido, espero que te haya gustado.

**Ginerva-Malfoy17**: si, no lo niego algo cruel, pero todo tiene su razón y estoy segura que no te decepcionaré con lo que viene, cada vez se vuelve mejor, por supuesto que volveré a juntar a Draco y Ginny, pero muchas cosas tienen que pasar para que vuelven a estar juntos. Ginny tiene que darse cuenta de muchas cosas igualmente Draco. Halle y Harry está algo difícil, vamos a ver que pasa con ellos dos. Respecto a Ron y Herm creo que así es como ellos tienen que estar y me encanta haber dado mi versión de cómo se podrían juntar ojala la maravillosa J.K Rowling los junte. Besos!! Y muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando el fic por el camino que tomo.

**Ashley malfoy**: no te aflijas, ya verás lo que pasará, muchas gracias por tus ideas, no esta mala, pero el fic como he repetido en muchas ocasiones ya tiene su final y su manera de desenvolverse. Sigue leyendo y espero que te guste. Saludos.

**Aziral:** muchas gracias por tu review, si algo sorprenderte todo, y más lo que está por venir, no te preocupes cuando tengas tiempo revisamos tu fic, conéctate y hablamos, ah y espero tu review con este cap para que me digas que tal quedo, besos.

**Pilika-Lasthope**: has resumido más o menos el fic, pero sigue leyendo ya verás lo que sucederá, besos. Gracias por leer mi historia.

**Sthefany weasly**: sólo puedo decirte que en el próximo cap se vuelven a ver, no te lo pierdas. Gracias, besos.

**Laurana-malfoy-rin**: fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a ginny, por supuesto que arreglaré la situación sólo tienes que seguir leyendo. No importa si mandas tarde review con tal de que lo mandes, me agrada saber lo que las lectoras piensan del fic, es algo muy importante. Espero que estés bien. Besos.

**Lucia3**: muchas gracias por tu review, ¿que tal te pareció lo de Liam y Pansy? Liam es muy orgulloso y no puede perdonar a pansy así como así, y creo que no es para menos, con todo lo que la rubia le hizo y dijo, pero si entendiste bien la letra de la canción sabes lo que pasará en un futuro con ellos. Con respecto a Harry, sí él es algo extraño, vamos a ver que pasa. Muchas gracias por tus palabras con respecto a mi capacidad para escribir, espero no defraudarte. Besos.

**Sarameliss y Angelina-gave1**: muchas gracias por dejar el review y aquí esta el cap, espero que les haya gustado, no me demoré mucho.


	18. Después de tanto tiempo

**Capítulo 18 Después de tanto tiempo**

Habían pasado tres años desde su salida en Hogwarts, las cosas cómo habían cambiado, era todo un Auror al igual que sus amigos y la guerra estaba en todo su apogeo, todos los días habían bajas, eran días de mucha tristeza y oscuridad para el mundo mágico y en parte para el mundo muggle, miró a su alrededor y volvió a confirmar en su pensamiento que las cosas habían cambiado y mucho, estaba en su casa, su casa la que compartía con sus amigos y que a la vez hacia cuartel de la orden. No era Grimmauld place, aunque desde afuera no era identificable. Cuando se graduó desecho la idea de irse a ese lugar, le recordaba a Sirius; no era tan idiota como para ir con los Dursley ahora que por fin era responsable de sus actos y dinero, vivió un tiempo con los Weasley, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Era una casa grande y espaciosa a las afueras de un elegante barrio muggle londinense.

Se quitó la capa y la tiró en un mueble, se sentó en el sofá que estaba enfrente del mueble y se tocó las costillas, el desgraciado del mortífago lo había rozado con un hechizo, y fue tan potente que lo había lastimado, tuvo que ir corriendo a San Mungo para que Hermione lo ayudara, se relajó un poco en el sofá y prendió la televisión

-hey Potter ¿te encuentras bien- le preguntó Pansy que estaba asomada en el umbral de la puerta

Eran adultos, tenían entre 20 y 21 años, pero por todo lo que habían vivido, habían madurado más rápido que los demás.

-Si Pansy, sólo fue un rasguño- respondió Harry con voz cansada ¿Dónde está Ron- añadió Harry inmediatamente

-Por ahí viene, fue primero a San Mungo a traer a Hermione, como están las cosas no quería que Granger se viniera sola

-es lo mejor, no sabía que iba a venir, si no la hubiera esperado –dijo Harry más para si mismo que para Pansy

-Bueno Potter como veo que estás bien, me voy a mi habitación, el día de hoy fue agotador¿por casualidad no sabes si alguien hizo algo de comida?

-llegue 10 minutos antes que tu Parkinson, supongo que Molly tendrá algo abajo

Cuando inició sus clases como auror era algo más o menos parecido a estar en Hogwarts, estaba con Ron y con una compañera más, con Pansy. Al principio la relación de los tres había sido como fue en Hogwarts, pero al pasar el tiempo se fueron compenetrando los tres, hasta el punto que Ron de vez en cuando la invitaba a cenar a la casa.

En esas cenas, fue naciendo una amistad entre los Gryffindors y la Slytherin que hasta el sol de hoy seguía, fue en una de esas cenas cuando la amistad estaba realmente consolidada que Pansy le propuso a Ron y Harry mudarse con ella, en un casa que había comprado, porque realmente no quería vivir en la casa donde fue asesinado su padre. Harry ya había abusado mucho de su estancia en la Madriguera y como la escuela de aurores quedaba en Londres, decidió aceptar la propuesta de la rubia, Ron también la acepto, era más fácil por el traslado y le quedaba más cerca de Hermione.

Una vez los tres viviendo ahí, Ron propuso que la casa, por lo grande y espaciosa que era, se convirtiera en el nuevo cuartel de La Orden, a la rubia no le pareció mala idea y aceptó. Pansy prefería vivir rodeada de gente que sola, se sentía más segura. Una vez establecido el cuartel, la casa era un ir y venir de gente, aunque cada quien conservaba su privacidad.

-hola Harry¿Cómo te encuentras- era Ginny –Pansy me dijo que te lastimaron un poco, imagínate el barullo que hizo mi mam�, pero como está ocupada abajo no pudo subir, te traje algo de comer

Ginny extendió una bandeja con un sándwich y un jugo

-estoy bien Ginn, muchas gracias¿y Marcel donde est�?

-está en la sala con mi pap�, está viendo televisión- Ginny sonrió –te lo juro que no entiendo que le ven de fascinante a ese aparato muggle – terminó de decir la pelirroja señalando el televisor enfrente de Harry

Se llamaba Marcel. Marcel Malfoy Weasley, aunque el primer apellido era algo que desconocía el resto de la familia. Tenía dos años y medio, el cabello rubio, pero no platinado como el de Draco, su carita era angulosa, su piel puramente blanca, su nariz respingada, tenía porte aún siendo tan pequeño, era elegante igual que un Malfoy, el color de sus ojos: azules, era la único Weasley que había sacado, porque la mirada era la de Malfoy.

Al principio fue un shock para todo el mundo, la pequeña Weasley embarazada. Fue en el despacho del director donde se enteró Arthur y Molly, ellos eran desconcierto total y rabia porque Ginny nunca dijo quien era el padre, Ginny lloraba, y Molly viendo que era imposible saber quien el padre , porque su hija había resultado ser testaruda e intransigente igual que ella, abrió la boca para decir que "lo que paso ya estaba hecho", que "hubiera preferido que las cosas hubiesen resultado de otra forma", que "eres nuestra hija y aunque reprobamos lo que hiciste somos tus padres y cuentas con nuestro apoyo para todo", al final dijo que respetaba su decisión de no decir quien era el padre. Eso le bastó a Arthur para abrazar a su hija, por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Ginny había hecho, pero era ella era la luz de sus ojos, su única niña, la menor.

Después de ese momento los adultos presentes en el despacho del director, el cual incluía a la profesora McGonnogall, decidieron lo que sería mejor para Ginny, por supuesto que nadie podía enterarse del estado de la pelirroja, hubiera sido como un escándalo y una carta blanca para que los alumnos creyesen que podían hacer ciertas cosas libremente. Por las cuentas supieron que el bebe de Ginny nacería en diciembre, por lo tanto Ginny se iría a casa a finales de julio, cuando todavía no se le notaba mucho la barriga debajo de la túnica, y volvería después de las vacaciones de navidad a empezar su séptimo año escolar. Molly se haría cargo del bebe y su madre lo iría a visitar todos los fines de semana. Fue algo muy difícil y duro para Ginny quien tuvo que estar separada de su hijo sus primeros seis meses de vida viéndolo sólo los fines de semana y cuando Molly iba a visitarla al colegio.

El anuncio del estado de Ginny ante sus hermanos y Harry fue mucho mayor del que se hubiera imaginado, Hermione fingió sorpresa y Halle era obvio que lo sabía, pero los Weasley repuestos después de su sorpresa inicial y al ver que sus padres estaban molestos pero lo habían aceptado, ellos también lo aceptaron. Lo que quedó claro entre los cuatro hermanos (porque Percy no tenía nada que ver con la familia) era que el día que averiguaran quién era el padre lo matarían.

-te dejo Harry, tengo que bajar, hoy tengo guardia con La Orden y tengo que poner a dormir a Marcel antes de que empiece la guardia

¿no crees que es un poco peligroso que estés en La Orden, tienes a Marcel, eres una niña ¿no te preocupa?

-Por supuesto que me preocupa, Marcel es mi prioridad, pero estoy comprometida con esto desde siempre, desde que fuimos a Grimmauld Place, hace tanto tiempo- sonrió Ginny con cierta melancolía – pero por Marcel es que hago esto, porque quiero un mundo mejor para él y si puedo ayudar a la causa entonces lo hago, además Harry ya no soy una niña, hace mucho tiempo que deje de serlo

-eso lo sé Ginn- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y algo abochornado

Ginny salió de la habitación

Todo el mundo en secreto admiraba a Ginny, desde que tuvo a Marcel, la empezaron a ver con otros ojos, era una niña, pero al mismo tiempo se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, decidida y valiente, se armo tremendo alboroto en la Madriguera cuando ella dijo que se trasladaba a Londres con su hijo para formar parte de La Orden, hubo muchas objeciones pero al final ella hizo su voluntad. Quería, ansiaba con ganas tropezarse en batalla con Draco, pero hasta ahora no lo había logrado, y si lo había hecho no se había dado cuenta, casi siempre era una cantidad incesante de hechizos, humo y bastantes magos, miembros de la Orden o no, peleando contra los mortífagos.

-mi sol es hora de dormir, dile hasta mañana al abuelo- dijo Ginny dulcemente agarrando a Marcel del sofá

-momi no quedo, toy viendo tv- respondió Marcel con un puchero

-sabes que eso no funciona, es muy tarde, los niños buenos se acuestan a esta hora, vamos corazón – trataba de convencer Ginny mientras lo tenia cargado y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-no quedo momi, quedo ved tv con aguedo

-no, no, mañana ves tv con el abuelo, con Harry, con Pansy, conmigo con quien quieras, pero ahora a dormir, es muy tarde para que un niño tan bello como tu este despierto

-no momi, no , tv , tv

El sr. Weasley observaba callado la escena, era enternecedor y divertido ver como su nieto trataba de persuadir a su mamá

-Marcel me voy a molestar, dile chao al abuelo para acostarte, sino no hay tv mañana- dijo Ginny en un tono que daba lugar a dudas de que si iba a molestar

En su pequeña cabecita Marcel razonaba lo que su mami le decía, el no quería que se molestase con él y tampoco quería quedarse sin ver tv, accedió y se despidió de su abuelo

-chau aguedo! – le lanzaba un beso con la mano

Ginny le sonrió a su padre, a lo cual éste le devolvió la sonrisa

Al acostarlo en su camita, Marcel no tenía pizca de sueño, para dormirlo Ginny agarró uno de los tantos cuentos que tenía el niño con el cual era seguro que se quedara dormido. Estaba cambiado y arropado viendo atentamente a su madre que se proponía empezar a leer

-no momi, ese no- dijo su vocecita

¿y cual quieres mi sol?

-ed de los cadalledos- respondió su vocecita entusiasmada

¿el de los caballeros y la mesa redonda?

Marcel asintió su cabeza entusiasmado. Ginny busco el libro y al tenerlo en sus manos no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acongojara, era un cuento medieval "El rey Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda", cómo olvidar que esa clase de cuento eran los favoritos de Draco, imposible, y ahora menos cuando era notable que también eran los favoritos de su hijo. Despojándose inmediatamente de su tristeza se volteó, se sentó en la camita de su hijo y comenzó a leerle el cuento.

* * *

La guardia consistía en quedarse en el sótano de la casa que habían habilitado como oficina general de La Orden esperando a que cualquier eventualidad ocurriese de noche. Preparaban pociones, hechizos, encantamientos, transformaciones y cualquier cosa que se pudiese necesitar a la hora de una urgencia. Las paredes eran de piedra, recordaba mucho a las mazmorras de Hogwarts, tenían una mesa grande y larga en un lado de la habitación donde se sentaban cuando tenían reunión, un televisor para ver las noticias muggles acerca de cualquier evento extraño que ocurriese (que en esta época eran muchos), un radio mágico que sintonizaba las noticias mágicas, tres chimeneas que hacían de central telefónica, pero que en realidad eran una central de red flu, archivos, muebles donde descansaban mientras no ocurriera nada en la guardia, revistas, periódicos, un juego de ajedrez, varios objetos de detección de magia oscura, una especie de pantalla mágica que tenía el mapa de Gran Bretaña y mostraba donde estuviese ocurriendo algún hecho y todos los miembros sin excepción portaban una moneda que cambiaba de color cuando algún miembro estaba en peligro (algo como lo que Hermione había hecho en quinto año para con los primeros miembros del ED)

-Ginny! Por fin bajas! – fue ante todo el saludo de Halle, quien estaba sentada, probando un nuevo aparato que supuestamente servia para cazar presencias malignas

-Marcel nada que se quería dormir- dijo Ginny con voz cansada – le tuve que leer como 15 páginas de Camelot, para que se quedará dormido

-Vaya! Se lo debe saber de memoria con tanto que se lo lees

-me imagino, pero cómo hago, sino es ese, es cualquier otro cuento medieval, tiene que haber espadas, armaduras, princesas, porque sino no le gustan- terminó de decir Ginny sentándose en un sillón

-con sólo dos años y no le ha perdido nada a….

-Halle- interrumpió Ginny, a modo de advertencia, sabía muy bien que era lo que iba a decir Halle

-bueno pero si es verdad- se encogió la rubia de hombros –sino fuera porque tiene los ojos azules y el cabello un poco más oscuro, hace tiempo todo el mundo sabría quien es el…

-Halle por favor! Corta¿Qué pasa que Harry no ha bajado? –se pregunto Ginny en voz alta

Halle se estremeció un poco al escuchar el nombre de Harry

¿Harry¿le toca guardia hoy? Pensé que no tenía guardia

-no, no tiene- contestó divertida Ginny – era para ver si cambiabas el tema

-muy graciosa Ginn, muy graciosa y si, es idéntico

Ginny sólo atinó a mirar a Halle como diciendo que no tenía remedio

Halle no era auror, medimaga, ni nada que se le pareciera, trabajaba en las oficinas de su padre en Londres, quien era inversionista y trabajaba con las bienes raíces, de ahí la fortuna de los McManaman, ella estaba aprendiendo el oficio, ya que en un futuro sería ella quien estuviera al frente de los negocios, después de la jornada laboral se dedicaba a La Orden.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y vieron una sombra bajando por las escaleras

¿así que hoy es noche de chicas- preguntó Pansy a manera de saludo y observando a las dos amigas

¿te toca a ti- preguntó Halle

-si, a mí y a Tennat, sólo que Tennat se tuvo que quedar en el ministerio resolviendo un papeleo referente al ataque de esta noche – fijo su vista en la pantalla mágica – por lo que veo la noche se presenta tranquila

¿Qué paso esta noche? Me imagino que fue temprano- preguntó Halle

Pansy sentada en un sillón le contestó

-como a las seis de la tarde tuvimos un enfrentamiento con tres mortifagos en Abberton Road, no sabemos lo que buscaban, lo están determinando, Potter resultó herido y Tonks tumbó una pared accidentalmente con magia enfrente de unos muggles

¿Harry está herido?

-no te preocupes Halle, fue sólo un roce en las costillas, yo lo vi cuando llegó- le respondió Ginny

Halle asintió y se regresó al mesón donde al principio estaba sentada probando el aparato caza presencias

Pansy se acercó al televisor y cambió el canal de noticias que la tenían harta por uno de música, pasaban videos

-hey Pansy si pasa algo no nos vamos a enterar- le advirtió Ginny

-Ginny sólo por un rato, vamos a relajarnos por un momento- dicho esto se fue al mesón y procedió a sacar unos tubos de ensayos y unos ingredientes para realizar unas pociones en el armario

La relación entre estas tres no era de amistad incondicional, por supuesto que Ginny y Halle si, pero con Pansy era diferente, más bien era cordialidad y agradecimiento, eran amigas, pero no íntimas con ella. De pronto se escuchó una melodía reconocida por Pansy

"beauty queen of only eighteen"

CRASH!

A Pansy, sin voltear a la televisión, se le cayeron los tubos de ensayo que llevaba en la mano. Ginny y Halle se miraron y luego la vieron a ella y al televisor

-Mira es Van Tessel- señaló Ginny a la televisión

-ooohh es cantante- exclamó Halle –pero debe ser nuevo, nunca antes lo había visto u oído

Liam estaba en la tele, era un video lo que estaban pasando, no había cambiado nada, imágenes acompañaban la letra de la canción, donde la protagonista del video era rubia

-esta bien guapo- dijo Halle

Ginny que observa la tele y a Pansy, quien estaba como hipnotizada, le hizo una señal a Halle de que se callara y viera a la rubia, el silencio era algo incomodo y sólo se escuchaba la canción en el fondo. Pansy había cambiado después de unos instantes el canal, nuevamente al de noticias

-Reparo- dijo la rubia acomodando con su varita los tubos de ensayo rotos y poniéndolos encima de la mesa

¿te encuentras bien- dijo Ginny acercándose a Halle

-si, eso creo si…

Pansy se encontraba perturbada, ella había continuado su vida como si nada, al salir de Hogwarts tuvo dos relaciones más, pero no la llenaban por completo, ella seguía perdidamente enamorada de Liam aunque lo había dejado en un capitulo cerrado de su vida, de su pasado de Hogwarts, verlo inesperadamente por la televisión era algo que no se lo esperaba y mucho menos de esa manera. Todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que había creído olvidados resurgieron inesperadamente como una avalancha

¿quieres eeeh , no sé … hablar- preguntó Halle tímidamente

-No McManaman, estoy bien gracias –respondió Pansy volviendo a los tubos de ensayo, para de inmediato parar y dirigirse a las chicas

¿es impresionante como creemos engañarnos a nosotras mismas?

La cara de Halle y Ginny era puro desconcierto

-no me miren así, es verdad, las tres somos un ejemplo ambulante de eso que dicen que "el primer amor nunca se olvida"

Halle y Ginny se miraban extrañadas, hasta Halle se atrevió hacerle una mueca a Ginny dando a entender que estaba loca la rubia

¿lo dices por Malfoy- preguntó extrañada Halle

-jajaja ¿Malfoy? El bastardo ese, jajaja, no, por supuesto que no- ahora si, se había vuelto loca pensaron las otras dos –lo digo por Liam

¿Liam? Y qué ¿tu primer amor no fue Malfoy- preguntó extrañada Ginny sentándose enfrente de Pansy

-fue mi primera ilusión, mi primer novio y creí estar enamorada de él, pero no, la primera vez que me enamoré fue de Liam. Ahora que lo pienso fue algo muy retorcido como empezó todo, pero lo cierto es que me enamoré de él y lo peor es que me acabo de dar cuenta que lo sigo estando- hizo una pausa –así como tu lo sigues estando de Potter –haciendo un mohín con la boca, señalando a Ginny- y tu de Malfoy

Esto último hizo palidecer Ginny, que se atragantó en seco

¿Malfoy? no, estas equivocada ¿Malfoy? Si yo nunca…

-no seas patética Weasley, si Marcel es la prueba viviente de tu amor por él

Ginny estaba casi invisible y Halle estaba igual de aturdida que la pelirroja

¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Ginny casi con un suspiro

-esto- contestó Pansy alzando la varita –_Accio foto!_

Pasado unos segundos que se hicieron interminables, una foto llegó volando a las manos de Pansy, se la extendió a Ginny y Halle se acercó por detrás

-Es Marcel- afirmó las voz de Halle como si nada extraordinario fuera aquella foto

-no lo es- replicó Pansy – mírale los ojos, son grises

Halle descubrió quien era el de la foto, era Draco sólo que cuando era bebe

¿Qué quieres que te diga- le preguntó Ginny extendiéndole la foto, admitiendo con esa pregunta la verdad, aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo y llorar ¿Qué haces tú con esa foto?

-Empiezo por la última pregunta, esa foto se la robe a Draco cuando éramos novios hace como cinco, seis años más o menos, no recuerdo muy bien, que se yo, quería una foto de él cuando pequeño –divagaba la rubia, en realidad ni siquiera sabia que todavía la conservaba hasta que un día la vio buscando un papel - nunca la bote, vaya uno a saber por qué. A veces cuando veía a Marcel me recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía exactamente a quien, hasta que encontré esa foto. No te niego que me sorprendió muchísimo, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado…

Ginny seguía parada enfrente de la rubia como pidiendo que continuara

-no te odio, si eso es lo que quieres saber- la miró sinceramente a los ojos- no te niego que hace tiempo lo hubiera hecho, de hecho lo hice, te odie como nunca porque Draco me rechazó- hizo una pausa -… aunque no sabía que eras tu la chica de la cual el se había enamorado. El asunto es que eso dio pie para que le propusiera un trato a Liam y así empecé a amarlo

¿a Liam- preguntó Halle que estaba confundida ya que eran muchas cosas las que estaba diciendo la rubia

-Si, a Liam – contestó Pansy con cierta tristeza en su voz –yo me negaba a creer que sentía algo por él, saben siempre había sido Draco, Draco y mil veces Draco desde que lo conocí…

-Pansy por amor a Merlín que estas diciendo- le dijo Ginny con la voz ahogada a punto de llorar ¿Qué es esto?

-Desde que conocí a Draco me gusto, de hecho fuimos novios y creí amarlo con locura, pero a la final él fue un desgraciado que en realidad nunca me quiso, igual que yo a él, estuvimos juntos- hizo una pausa- ahora que lo pienso, por el simple hecho que creíamos que teníamos que estar juntos fue que estuvimos juntos. Cuando terminamos quedamos en buenos términos, pero yo igual lo seguía buscando y él aceptándome. Hasta que un día me rechazó y yo supe por qué lo había hecho- miró a Ginny- porque se había enamorado…

-te odie en ese momento, aun sin saber que tu eras la chica que me lo había quitado y le propuse a Liam un trato, que él me dijera quien era la chica, a cambio yo le pagaba de una manera y así descubriría quien era, al saberlo te haría la vida imposible…

Ginny se había sentado en un sillón y Halle se mantenía de pie

-Pero nada de eso obviamente sucedió, mataron a mi padre, mi madre se volvió loca y yo me olvide de esa tontería. Me di cuenta que el haber perdido a ellos no se comparaba en nada con la perdida de Draco, además estaba Liam que me hacia sentir protegida, segura, amada, muy a su manera… No sé, las cosas se fueron dando de tal manera que me empezó a importar un pito lo que hacia Draco, aunque no lo reconocía, no lo reconocí hasta el día en que Liam me dejo de hablar…Después bueno, ya estaba en el Ed, me gradué y en Potter y tu hermano descubrí una amistad sincera así como en el resto de ustedes y tu familia. Si para algo sirvió la muerte de mi padre es para haberme convertido en la mujer que hoy soy y haber tomado el camino correcto…

Así de rápido resumió Pansy ese episodio en su vida

¿no te importa en absoluto que Ginny y Draco hayan tenido algo- preguntó asombrada Halle

-no, no me importó, ni me importa, cuando lo supe, ya las cosas eran demasiado diferentes en mi vida como para importarme

-y te diste cuenta que había tenido algo con Ginny, por Marcel ¿verdad?

-si, Marcel se me parecía a alguien y hasta que no vi la foto no supe a quién

¿y por que no dijiste nada?

-Después de tantas cosas que hemos vivido, de cómo me he involucrado con tu familia¿con que fin iba a decir algo? Esa es tu decisión…discúlpame si saque este tema, pero ver a Liam me trastornó y no tenía que haber dicho cosas que dije

-no, gracias a ti por no haber dicho nada, por mantener mi secreto en secreto, de verdad has cambiado, no sé cómo pagártelo

Pansy sonrió divertida

-bueno si quieres pagármelo te va a salir barato, si quieres me puedes contar tu romance con Malfoy, no con lujo de detalles, sería medio raro, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo bizarra que es esa historia y me gustaría saber de que manera empezó

-siempre y cuando tú me cuentes lo de Liam- le replicó Ginny

La rubia asintió

-bueno, la historia de Malfoy ya me la sé, y la de Van Tessel aunque no niego que sea interesante me enterare después, voy a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, la noche se presenta algo larga y al parecer vamos a hablar mucho- dijo Halle subiendo las escaleras

Las dos quedaron solas en el cuartel. Ginny por supuesto que no le contó con lujo de detalles su relación con Malfoy. La rubia en cambio si se desahogo con ella, Pansy había cambiado tanto desde su sexto año que era irreconocible, los duros golpes en la vida hace que las personas cambien para bien o para mal, en el caso de Pansy fue para bien. Desde ese día empezó a crecer una verdadera amistad entre las dos mujeres.

* * *

Halle rebuscaba lo que hubiera en la cocina, lo que pudiera haber para poder llevarlo abajo y picar, estaba de espaldas a la puerta buscando en un estante una bolsa donde pudiera meter los bocadillos que había preparado, la encontró y al voltearse para empacar los emparedados se encontró de frente con Harry, después de unos instantes en que ninguno dijo nada

¿se te ofrece algo- preguntó educadamente Halle

-no, tranquila sólo vine a buscar un vaso de agua- contestó Harry dirigiéndose al estante donde estaba parada Halle para intentar tomar uno de los vasos que se encontraba puesto ahí, Halle se alejó prudentemente un poco

-escuche que estabas herido ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí sólo fue un rasguño- le contestó Harry volteándose encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Halle que lo miraban intensamente

-me alegro- agarró la bolsa y empaqueto los emparedados –bueno que estés bien, voy a bajar

Harry no se pudo contener y antes de que Halle cruzara la puerta se vio hablándole

-ahora siempre te alejas de mi –dijo tristemente Harry, no era una pregunta era una afirmación

Halle se detuvo y haciendo aplomo de todas sus fuerzas le replicó

-es lo que siempre quisiste ¿no? Que estuviera lejos de ti ¿para mi protección cierto? –dijo Halle con cierta ponzoña

-no de esa manera- le respondió Harry algo turbado y decepcionado –siempre pensé que podíamos ser amigos

Halle colocó la bolsa en el mesón que tenía la cocina

-yo no puedo ser amiga tuya Harry…- meditó un poco las palabras que diría – porque me duele, yo no puedo estar contigo de amiga porque siento que me asfixio y tampoco puedo estar contigo como mujer porque no te da la gana… entonces no puedo estar de ninguna manera- terminó por decir la rubia como si se acabara de sacar un gran peso de encima

-Halle tu no entiendes, no seas así, no seas tan dura, tan egoísta…

Los ojos de Halle se abrieron como platos ante lo último que dijo el ojiverde un poco sorprendida

¿egoísta? Si, quizás soy un poco egoísta, pero yo nunca Harry Potter dude por un solo instante en estar contigo, corriendo los riesgos que corriera, a mi no me importaba- cada vez se acercaba más a donde estaba Harry y subía el tono de voz –yo estuve dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa con tal de estar al lado tuyo ¡qué demonios si un Avada me daba de pleno en el pecho con tal de estar a tu lado! Moría, pero moría feliz por haber sido feliz

Harry se abalanzó hacia ella zarandeándola por los hombros y gritándole

-Tu no ves que mi vida todo el tiempo ha estado marcada por la muerte- Harry la tenía sujeta por los hombros, Halle lo miraba asustada –que toda la gente que ame o por la que llegue a sentir verdadero afecto Voldemort me la ha arrebatado, mis padres, Sirius, Hagrid, Bill. Cómo te explico que si tu llegases a morir mi vida no tendría sentido, que tu eres una de las pocas razones, pero la más importante para acabar esta maldita guerra porque en un futuro yo me imagino al lado tuyo formando una familia y…

Halle tenía la respiración agitada, Harry la soltó sin terminar la idea

-te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir- dijo Harry en tono cansado –Si Voldemort se llegase a enterar que tu eres mi esperanza, mí amor, no duraría ni dos segundos en raptarte y matarte

¿entonces que papel de idiotas estamos jugando Harry Potter?

Harry miró desconcertado a Halle, no entendía la pregunta

-no te das cuenta que pertenezco a la Orden, que salgo a luchar, que me enfrento a mortifagos y dementores cada dos por tres, que en cualquier momento me pueden matar sin ni siquiera haberme dado cuenta, así como le sucede a mucha gente. Igual me puede matar sin saber que soy todo eso que dijiste –sentenció Halle sin repetir las palabras de Harry porque no podía, se acercó nuevamente a Harry tocándole con una mano el rostro –si no sabemos si tenemos un futuro –hizo una pausa mirando esos profundos ojos verdes ¿por qué no vivimos el presente?

Poco a poco Harry se fue acercando a Halle, quien lo miraba expectante, con miedo, con rabia, con amor, miles de sentimientos se podían ver en los ojos de la rubia, su respiración era agitada, vio como Harry cerraba los ojos y ella también los cerró, sintió como esos dulces labios deseados y tantas veces anhelados se posaban sobre los suyos. Igual que el primer beso que se dieron en Hogwarts, casi inocentemente, como un roce, este fue exactamente igual sólo que sentimientos más profundos estaban siendo develados, sentimientos que crecieron a lo largo del tiempo, que en vez de debilitarse se hicieron más fuertes. Antes de que Harry pudiera profundizar el beso Halle se separó

-lo siento… esto… esto no debe ser así… cuando nos volvamos a besar tiene que ser porque es para siempre, porque estaremos juntos pase lo que pase… no así- Halle movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro en negación- no así…

Caminó apresurada hasta el mesón, agarró la bolsa y salió de la cocina

Harry respiraba profundamente, se quedo parado donde estaba viendo como salía Halle de la cocina. Las ganas que tenía de llorar eran superior a las de él, y no lloraría de tristeza sino de impotencia, Halle era demasiado testaruda o ¿el testarudo era él, no importaba. La verdad es que esta era una de las pocas veces en las que había estado tan cerca de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, escuchando su voz dirigida a él, sintiendo su aliento, viendo y sintiendo al mismo tiempo esa turbación que él provocaba en ella. Se quedó pensando en la conversación que habían tenido, en lo que había pasado y no pudo sino maldecir una y mil veces a Voldemort, sin lugar a dudas tenía que acabar de una vez con él, ya no era sólo la comunidad mágica y muggle la que sufría. No, sufría él por no poder ser feliz.

* * *

-Halle ¿te encuentras bien- preguntó una sorprendida Ginny parándose rápidamente del sillón al ver que Halle bajaba llorando

-no, nada, es que… es que me encontré con Harry

¿y cuál es el drama si casi todos los días lo ves- preguntó Pansy

-que no todos los días estamos tan cerca de besarnos- dijo Halle secándose la cara y poniendo la bolsa en el mesón –miren traje algunas cosilla para picar, así se hará más amena la noche

-ven lo que digo- habló Pansy medio en serio medio en broma –Los amores de Hogwarts parecen una maldición

-no lo creo- replicó Ginny –de una maldición no se puede crear algo tan perfecto y hermoso como Marcel

Las dos mujeres sonrieron, Pansy le preguntó a Ginny de repente

¿tu todavía amas a Malfoy?

Ginny no dudo ni un segundo en contestar

-no, no se puede amar a la mentira, a la falsedad, no se puede…- terminó de decir Ginny bajando el tono de voz como pensando en su interior qué era de verdad lo que en esos momentos sentía por Draco

Pii, pii, pii

La alarma en la pantalla que mostraba el mapa de Gran Bretaña, en esos momentos indicaba un foco de mortifagos en Hogsmade, las chicas se dirigieron rápidamente a ella

De un hueco de la chimenea, la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore se asomaba

-Srta. Parkinson- llamó el director de Hogwarts

Pansy corrió e inmediatamente se arrodilló junto a la chimenea, mientras tanto Halle y Ginny preparaban algunas cosas

-He recibido información de que los mortifagos planean atacar a San Mungo esta madrugada, tienen que movilizar cuanto antes a miembros para allá

¿San Mungo- preguntó extrañada la rubia -El ataque es Hogsmade, se esta reportando ahora en el radar

-déjeme terminar srta. Parkinson- dijo muy calmadamente el anciano – es una trampa, la información que tengo es que lo de Hogsmade es sólo una distracción para atacar lo que verdaderamente quieren, que es San Mungo, en estos momentos debe de estar yendo un grupo de ellos al hospital

¿San Mungo- preguntó ahora con desconcierto Pansy, las otras dos chicas escuchaban atrás atentamente

-si, quieren sangre de unicornio, no sabemos con qué propósito, pero presumimos que es para alguna poción, quién sabe con que fin, San Mungo es el único lugar que la tiene, tienen que salir inmediatamente para all�, yo en estos momentos parto a Hogsmade

Y con un "plin" la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore desapareció de la chimenea

Las tres se quedaron viendo e inmediatamente Pansy, quien era el auror, comenzó a dar órdenes

-Ginny, llama a Ron y Hermione, están arriba- dirigió su mirada a Halle- Halle comunícate con Lovegood, Smith, Finnigan, Campbell y "Ojo Loco"

¿y Harry- le preguntó la otra rubia

-esta herido, no sé cuantos mortifagos sean, Harry ya tuvo por esta noche

Halle asintió y se dispuso a llamar a quien le había dicho Pansy.

Los nueve integrantes de La Orden habían hecho su aparición justo en las lavanderías de San Mungo, Hermione lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que ese lugar estaría desierto. Todo estaba en silencio, no se escuchaba el menor ruido, Ojo Loco empezó a dar instrucciones a diestra y siniestra, se dividirían en parejas y cada uno recorrería los 5 pisos que tenía el Hospital.

Por la información que se procesaba, Hermione dedujo que la sangre de unicornio, almacenada como estuviera almacenada porque ella nunca la había usado o visto, debería estar en la Farmacia, algo demasiado obvio pero lógico, este se encontraba en la quinta planta. Salieron del sótano donde se encontraba la lavandería, en el pasillo, y las parejas fueron desapareciendo.

Ron y Hermione se aparecieron en la tercera planta, el desconcierto y miedo fue total para los dos, la planta destinada a "envenenamientos provocados por pociones y plantas" donde se escuchaban las risas incontrolables de los enfermos y los estornudos descontrolados ahora estaba desierta y oscura, una de las luces parpadeaba una y otra vez, caminaron en la semi oscuridad con sus varitas en alto, Ron se dirigió a una puerta donde se encontraban los pacientes que eran atendidos en esa planta, y al girar la puerta se paró en seco

-Por Merlín- fue lo único que atinó a decir el pelirrojo, mientras Hermione tropezaba en su espalda, entrando también a la sala.

En un gesto característico de ella Hermione se puso una mano en la boca para ocultar su asombro, en la sala, donde tradicionalmente se encontraban alineadas una frente a otra doce camas, seis de cada lado, ahora algunos cuerpos de los enfermos se encontraban guindando de las camas, con la mitad del cuerpo queriéndoseles caer, otros estaban en el suelo, y todos, absolutamente todos con los ojos muy abiertos, pero tiesos… estaban muertos

-tenemos que salir cuanto antes de aquí- dijo muy despacio y bajito pero con mucho aplomo Ron

-Ron esto ha sido una masacre- dijo Hermione sin poder contener las lágrimas, era su lugar de trabajo y sus pacientes los que estaban muertos

-ven, vamonos, ven – la apremió Ron tomándola de la mano

AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Un grito desgarrador proveniente del cuarto piso llenó el hospital

-Es Luna! Ven vamos- empezó a correr Hermione dirigiéndose a las escaleras ya que el grito provenía del cuarto piso. Por el camino saltearon sillas, tubos, cadáveres e infinidad de utensilios médicos

Llegaron al cuarto piso. Humo, luces incandescentes y un fuerte olor a acido era todo lo que podían percibir y reconocer Hermione y Ron

-_Desmaus-_ escucharon que dijo Luna

Corrieron hacia donde provenía la luz, Luna estaba sentada en el piso con los ojos desorbitados y empuñaba su varita, Campbell se estaba debatiendo con un mortifago. Ron ayudo a pararla y Hermione observaba todo cuidadosamente

¿estas bien- preguntó Ron

-si, un poco aturdida, pero bien

-Ron- dijo de pronto Hermione –Ron, lo que buscan, lo que buscan debe de estar en el quinto piso, allí hay un laboratorio, está escondido, se guardan materiales muy peligrosos

-Herm, llévate a Luna al cuartel, yo iré a buscar a Ojo Loco, y a los demás ¿Dónde exactamente esta ese laboratorio?

-no lo sé exactamente, sólo los preparadores de pociones tienen acceso a él, pero es el piso cinco, donde esta la tienda de regalos, salgan cuanto antes de aquí, yo vendré con refuerzos, cuídate Ron, cuídate- dijo Hermione agarrándole la mano

-tu también Herm, te quiero- terminó de decir Ron enrumbándose hacia Campbell que le estaba siendo muy difícil mantener a margen a ese mortifago.

Ginny se encontraba con Halle en el piso de la entrada del hospital, al igual que los demás pisoséste se encontraba desolado, unos cuerpos en el piso daban testimonio de lo que había pasado minutos antes. A diferencia de los demás pisos éste tenía apostado varios dementores en la entrada principal con el fin de que no entrara o saliera nadie, ellos al sentir almas que no pertenecían a Voldemort se giraron listos para absorberles el alma. Ellas fueron más rápidas

-_expecto patronus_- gritaron al unísono. Un gato y una mariposa de gran tamaño plateados salieron de sus varitas derribando por completo a los dementores, las dos salieron corriendo a la puerta principal. San Mungo era una trampa mortal

-_CRUCIO_- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellas, el hechizo dio de pleno en Halle que se retorcía del dolor. Entre el humo, las volutas plateadas que todavía quedaban rezagadas de parte de los patronus, las opacas luces de emergencia y la oscuridad no se podía distinguir mucho.

Ginny cayó al piso al lado de Halle, no veía nada, pero distinguía una silueta acercándose a ella y al cuerpo de Halle que se seguía retorciendo del dolor. Con la respiración agitada pero empuñando fuertemente su varita se paró quedando a la altura del mortifago. Los dos iban corriendo en la misma dirección, el mortifago abrió su boca

-Avad….

TACK!

La varita del mortifago cayó al piso, Ginny y él sólo se encontraban a cinco pasos de distancias, el humo se había disipado y el mortifago al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se le cayó la varita de la impresión, la reconoció…

La pelirroja reconoció la voz, ahora que escuchaba con más claridad por supuesto que la había reconocido, arrastraba las palabras, ella de la impresión se quedo quieta, pero empuñaba su varita firmemente, los ojos los tenía fijo delante de aquel seguidor de la oscuridad, la máscara cubría su rostro, pero a través de ella podía distinguir aquellos ojos grises que tanto añoraba, era lo único que no tapaba la máscara. Se acercó a él y con un rápido movimiento le quitó la máscara.

Era él…

Se sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, después de unos segundos soltó la máscara que se encontraba firmemente en sus manos y empezó a retroceder, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, era élél, ahí estaba él, por fin se lo había encontrado, lo estaba viendo, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de su cara. Sus ojos tan grises como siempre la estaban viendo, estaba más pálido que lo habitual, su cabello estaba más largo que lo habitual, pero sus ojos, su mirada era la misma que la desde hace tantos años

-NOOOOOO! NOOOOO- gritó Ginny desgarradoramente, mientras se sacudía la cabeza y lo veía con ojos de odio y reproche

Draco la miraba asombrado, asustado, seguía tieso, sin moverse, se encontraba en shock…

* * *

_Sé que me querrán matar, pero hasta aquí llega este capitulo. Disculpas por no responder reviews pero es que este cap como habrá podido darse cuenta resultó extremadamente largo, en Word son 21 páginas, Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Lil Sonis, Saramelis, Eva Vidal, Aziral, Plilika last hope, fabisa y cecilia and company, este cap es dedicado a ustedes._

_Ya saben si quieren saber como continua dejen un review, no les cuesta nadita._

_Un beso y abrazo. Carol._

_P.D: disculpen cualquier error que pudiera tener este cap._


	19. El Regreso de dos serpientes

**Capitulo 19. El regreso de dos serpientes**

Todo fue una maldita emboscada!- gritaba furiosa Pansy

¿Eres idiota Parkinson?- preguntó algo alarmada Hermione – Que emboscada ni que ocho cuartos¿No vistes a todo San Mungo muerto¿No vistes que sólo se salvaron 30 personas a lo mucho¿Eres ciega que cuernos te pasa? – le preguntó Hermione perdiendo completamente la compostura

Basta las dos! – Gritó Ron –no fue ninguna emboscada Pansy, eso lo sabes muy bien, las 30 personas que tenemos en las habitaciones de huéspedes no son de mentiras, tenemos que conservar la calma, ya Seamus está terminando el informe de lo que ocurrió hoy, Dumbledore viene en camino, toda la Orden esta citada aquí en el cuartel dentro de una hora

Voy a subir a ayudar a Molly y los demás- dijo Hermione

ve, es lo mejor que puedes hacer- le dijo con fastidio Pansy

Ron torció los ojos, eran imposibles las dos

El ataque en San Mungo había cesado, los mortifagos lograron su cometido, se habían apoderado de la sangre de unicornio. Los seguidores de Voldemort al darse cuenta que un grupo de aurores se había presentado en San Mungo se retiraron, llevando con ellos el botín, se encontraban en la cocina esperando a que llegaran los integrantes restantes de la Orden que estaban por llegar, todos absolutamente todos habían sido citados por Dumbledore. Harry junto con Molly, Arthur y unos medimagos que no tenían guardia en San Mungo se encontraban en las habitaciones de huéspedes ayudando y calmando a los pocos que habían quedado con vida; San Mungo había sido completamente destruido.

En el cuarto de Ginny se encontraban ésta y Halle

¿Ginny qué paso? – le preguntaba Halle recostada en la cama, ya que todavía estaba algo adolorida por el cruciatus recibido

La pelirroja se encontraba ausente de frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida

Ginny, por favor¿Qué paso?- insistía Halle

recibiste un cruciatus, eso es todo – dijo sin ninguna emoción la pelirroja

no me refiero a eso y lo sabes bien, no soy tan idiota

lo sé, pero créeme que nada paso

Halle se levanto de la cama y se sentó en ella todavía con un poco de dolor

Ginerva Weasly, no te creo, dime que paso- le demandó

vi a Draco- le soltó Ginny volteándose y mirándola a los ojos – estaba en San Mungo, fue quien te lanzo el cruciatus, me iba a matar…

hey hey¿Qué estas diciendo?

lo que escuchaste- respiro profundo la pelirroja – al darse cuenta que era yo se quedó estático, no sé, todo es muy confuso. Estaba ahí con esa horrible capa, le le quite la mascara y y era él, era él – tartamudeaba sin querer y la angustia la consumía – cuando iba a lanzar el avada, se se detuvo y no sé cómo ni por qué me acerque y le quite la máscara y y era él, era él, maldita sea era él!

Ginn… -Halle no sabia que decir por primera vez en su vida – Ginn…

Halle no sé! Sabes, siempre me había imaginado que algún día me tropezaría con él, que sabía que iba a decirle, como iba a actuar, había planeado ese momento en mi mente una y un millón de veces. Pero no, nada fue como lo tenía planeado – Ginny se había sentado en la cama y apretaba con mucha fuerza las sabanas – Lo odio! Lo odio! No sabes lo que fue verlo ahí, paradote con su asqueroso uniforme de mortifago- La menor de los Weasly escupía las palabras –tan imponente, tan Malfoy, tan asquerosamente Malfoy

Halle no la interrumpía su amiga se estaba desahogando

Era como una estatua, sus ojos, sus ojos estaban tan vacíos, pero tan expresivos a la vez. Lo odio! Lo odio, me siento tan tonta, tan estúpida

no, no como dices eso – intervino Halle – no eres tonta por haber amado a alguien, no eres estúpida por sentir, eso es normal ¿todavía lo amas? – preguntó casi en un susurro

Lo odio Halle que te quede bien claro

Lo odias porque todavía lo amas- pronunció Halle como si fuera una noción

Halle no tengo fuerzas, todo ha sido tan rápido, tan confuso, tan inesperado, estoy cansada de llorar, estoy cansada de lamentar mi suerte, no puedo más – terminó por decir Ginny llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Ginny, calma- dijo suavemente la rubia – bien sabías que tarde o temprano te lo ibas a encontrar, es un mortifago y tu miembro de la Orden, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, y tenías que estar preparada para ello, se fuerte, sigue siendo fuerte, esta no será la primera ni la última vez que te lo encuentres…

Halle la reunión es dentro de unos minutos, si quieres te ayudo a bajar- Corto Ginny a Halle ofreciéndole su mano. Halle la tomó y se paró, las dos salieron de la habitación.

Lo que no sabía ninguna de las dos era que más temprano que tarde Draco Malfoy volvería a aparecer…

* * *

Todos los miembros de la orden se encontraban en la oficina general, los mismos del quinto año de Harry (cuando el cuartel quedaba en Grimmauld Place), más los nuevos que se habían integrado como Luna, Neville, Seamus, los gemelos, entre otros

Bueno creo que podemos comenzar. Sugirió Ron cuando vio que Snape se retorcía en su asiento y MgGonoggal no dejaba de tener ese molesto rictus en los labios

todavía no Ron, falta gente- dijo despreocupadamente Tonks

Ron volvió a pasar su vista por el salón, para él estaba todo el mundo

Un estruendo se escuchó de una de las chimeneas habilitadas por la red flu

disculpen, creo que llegue un poco tarde – dijo a manera de saludo Liam Van Tessel con su típica sonrisa encantadora

no para nada, sigue haciendo gala de su impuntual-puntualidad –dijo de manera socarrona Snape viendo con desden al que fue su alumno

como siempre tan dulce profesor –dijo Liam de manera sarcástica

Snape! Van Tessel, Snape! Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, ni soy su profesor

como quieras… Snape- dijo dulcemente el castaño arrastrando las palabras

aah mi buen Liam que bueno que llegaste – dijo a manera de saludo Dumbledore ¿Qué tal el viaje?

todo lo bueno que puede ser por red flu ¿Albus?

no hay ningún problema Liam, llámame Albus –contestó sonriente el anciano

Mientras esta conversación transcurría cierta rubia de ojos color miel, le brillaban los ojos y aguantaba estoicamente las ganas de salir corriendo y abalanzarse al recién llegado, su corazón le latía a mil latidos por segundo, la mirada la tenía fija en el castaño. Ginny y Halle se miraban entre si y veían que la rubia estaba algo incomoda en su asiento. Ron miraba a Hermione y a ésta la sonrisa de volver a ver a su amigo no se le quitaba del rostro

Dumbledore ¿desde cuando Liam es miembro de la Orden?

Ah querido Harry, como es bien de tu información y el de todos aquí presente la Orden tiene miembros en las afueras de Inglaterra, se reserva su identidad para conservar seguridad, así como Liam unos cuantos están afuera, sólo que creo que él es el único que nos acompañara esta noche

Harry asintió, debido a la situación de emergencia comprendió que quizás Liam tenía información importante que compartir con todos. Hermione se paró de su asiento

Liam! Que bueno verte, que bien que estés aquí

Los dos se abrazaron y Liam viéndolos a todos pero evitando intencionalmente una mirada se dirigió a todos

si, para mi también es un placer volver a verlos

¿tu no eres cantante?- preguntó de repente Halle

también, pero igualmente desde que me gradué soy miembro de la Orden

Halle sonrió, Ron interrumpió de pronto el momento

Bien, bienvenido Van Tessel, creo que ahora si podemos comenzar

todavía no señor Weasly- dijo Dumbledore – la persona más importante todavía no ha llegado, creo que está por llegar

De pronto Ginny sintió cierta inquietud, el regreso de Liam aunque le había agradado no le daba buena espina, pensó en Draco, pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento

Toc toc!

Remus ¿podrías ir a abrir la puerta? Creo que por quien esperamos ya llegó –dijo el anciano

Remus asintió y subió los escalones que separaban a la puerta del recinto

adelante, bienvenido – se escuchó decir al licántropo

Remus fue el primero en aparecer, entre las escaleras se veían unas botas negras y el movimiento de una capa negra, igual a la de Snape, la figura llegó al final de las escaleras

Buenas noches –saludo Draco Mafoy con su tono impasible de siempre

La quijada se les cayó a todos para el piso, menos a unos cuantos que sabían de la presencia del rubio esta noche

¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?- fue el gran grito que se escuchó de la boca de Halle

Draco con su típica sonrisa la miró

a mi también me alegra verte, veo que estas bien

Lo que hay que ver! – escupió Halle alterada – Casi nos matas en San Mungo – dijo la rubia señalando con el dedo a Ginny y a ella- y tienes la desfachatez de venir para ac�¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a demandar la rubia

Creo señorita McManaman que soy el mejor para responder esa pregunta- se adelantó Dumbledore

Draco seguía de pie, impasible, distante de todo el mundo, como siempre había sido, miraba a cada uno de los que se encontraba en esas sillas. Potter tenía la misma cara de idiota que siempre había ostentado, y ni que decir del Weasly quien lo miraba con sorpresa y hasta asco, Pansy era un enigma, con la mirada sería pero con una sonrisa suspicaz, Granger impasible quizás hasta el mismo punto que él lo estaba, Luna al parecer le daba lo mismo, Halle casi lo mataba con la mirada y Ginny, Ginny estaba pálida, en su mirada se podían leer muchos sentimientos, mas Draco no estaba seguro de cuales fueran, se quedó por un momento mirándola, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Dumbledore se volteó hacia donde él estaba

Me imagino – comenzó el anciano- que para todos ha sido una enorme sorpresa ver al señor Malfoy aquí presente, mucho más cuando es un reconocido mortifago- hizo un silencio y viendo que todos les prestaban atención prosiguió- el día que el señor Malfoy salió intempestivamente de Hogwarts, hace un poco más de tres años, antes de irse, fue a mi despacho, me expuso su deseo de no seguirle los pasos a su padre, pero ya era muy tarde, su padre había ido a buscarlo sin previo aviso – hizo otra pausa- en ese espacio de tiempo, donde el señor Malfoy se reunió conmigo me contó que había sido parte del ED y que de verdad no quería ser un mortifago. Viendo que no existía ninguna salida el señor Malfoy se ofreció a ser un espía, un espía entre las filas de Voldemort…

Dumbledore hizo nuevamente una pausa esperando a que todos asimilaran la noticia, de repente Halle interrumpió

Ok¿y por eso tenias que intentar matarnos? O sea ¿qué no importa a quien se tenga que llevar por delante con tal de hacer el doble juego?

Antes de que Dumbledore hablara fue Draco quien respondió

tu no entiendes McManaman la cuestión es sobrevivir, pero si hubiera sabido que eras tu o Gi, Weasly – se corrigió- no las hubiera atacado, de hecho cuando vi que era Weasly no hice nada –intentó disculparse el rubio

Señorita McManaman, señor Malfoy por favor- los dos se dejaron de mirar con algo que parecía odio – Todos aquí presentes saben el trabajo y el peligro que conlleva ser un espía, el señor Malfoy ha expuesto su vida y lo seguirá haciendo para nuestro beneficio. En una guerra hay bajas, a veces se tienen que sacrificar valerosos hombres para poder lograr la victoria

un momento!- le gritó e interrumpió Halle a Dumbledore – ¿usted me está diciendo a mí y a todos nosotros que esta bien que Malfoy nos hubiera matado de haber sido necesario?- pregunto incrédula

exactamente, eso mismo Halle, Gracias a Draco y a otros espías que todavía conservan su identidad a salvo, es que hemos podido muchas veces desmantelar, acabar y disminuir los daños de Voldemort. No estoy diciendo que el trabajo que nosotros hacemos no funcione, sólo que sin la ayuda de la gente, que es muy poca, que hace el trabajo de Draco sería mucho más grave la situación- concluyo el director

Halle no se quedó satisfecha con esa explicación, pero aun así no dijo nada. La reunión transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, se habló y discutió de lo que se hizo y lo que se estaría por hacer. Al terminar todos salieron del cuartel.

Ginny se dirigió a los jardines, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, había sido demasiado por esa noche, estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente, eran apenas las 2 de la madrugada y sin embargo ella creía que de las 7 de la noche a esta hora habían pasado siglos. De repente se encontró con los sentimientos encontrados, no sabia que pensar, que decir, su turbación era demasiado grande. Se abrazaba ella misma protegiéndose del frío londinense, pero la verdad era que trataba de confrontarse a si misma.

No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para volverte a ver – dijo Draco detrás de ella

hubieras esperado toda la vida –dijo ella secamente enfrentándose a esos ojos grises que le hacían perder el control

Draco estaba hermoso, como siempre había sido, los años y la dura vida que llevaba le hacían aparentar más años de los que verdad tenía, todavía llevaba puesta su capa negra, su cabello más largo que lo habitual, estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta, una pequeña cicatriz, pero visible que llevaba cerca del mentón se notaba, en sus ojos se podía notar un dolor inmenso que estaba sintiendo. Haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho la pelirroja la siguió observando y continúo hablando

estas igual a como te recordaba, claro ahora eres toda mujer y te ves más bella todavía

Malfoy basta¿Qué quieres?

a ti¿es que no es lo suficientemente obvio?

jajaja – se rió amargamente Ginny –disculpa¿crees que puedes venir, presentarte como un espía y esperar a que todo el mundo te reciba con los brazos abiertos?

yo no espero que todo el mundo me reciba con los brazos abiertos, yo solamente espero a que tu no me mires con el mismo desprecio que los demás, yo no te he hecho nada

¿ah no¿te refresco la memoria?- dijo amargamente- para empezar casi me matas hoy y para resumir la cuestión te fuiste sin decir nada y te convertiste en mortifago, oh no perdón, "espía" –agregó con algo de sarcasmo, no puedes llegar aquí como el salvador del mundo y pretender que no ha pasado nada, que seguimos en Hogwarts

yo te deje una carta ¿nunca te llegó?

claro que me llegó, pero han pasado muchas cosas Malfoy- dijo la pelirroja con cierta tristeza

¿me dejaste de amar?- preguntó el rubio impasible

Ginny lo miró por unos cuantos segundos antes de responder

ya es muy tarde, estoy cansada, buenas noches Malfoy

Ginny avanzó pasándole por un lado a Draco, al llegar al marco de la puerta se detuvo un segundo sólo para escuchar el sonido de un fósforo y un "buenas noches Weasly". Ginny se dirigió al cuarto de Marcel, entró calladamente y observó a su hijo durmiendo placidamente, mientras lo observaba las lagrimas escapaban por sus ojos. Era un tortuoso sueño lo que estaba viviendo, lo había visto y había hablado con él, y aunque lo seguía amando el rencor que sentía por sentirse abandonada por él era mucho más grande, a eso le sumaba el hecho de que él nunca intento contactarse con ella, que ella lo creía un mortifago, que él nunca estuvo ahí para su hijo, eran muchas cosas que rápidamente pasaban por su cabeza. Se acercó a Marcel y le dio un beso en la cabeza, salió de su cuarto y entró al suyo, se dispuso a dormir, por suerte ya Draco se tendría que haber ido de la casa.

* * *

Liam estaba acomodándose lo mejor que podía en el cuarto que le había sido asignado para que pasara los días que necesitaría pasar en Inglaterra, Draco también estaba dentro del cuarto y él y Liam hablaban y se ponían al día de muchas cosas

Guao Draco la verdad es que nunca me imagine la reacción de todos cuando se descubriera que eres espía, se exaltó la que creí que no diría nada

bueno no es para menos, le lancé un criciatus- dijo el rubio resignado – siempre odie el día en que llegaría esta día, al principio pensaba que no ocurriría pero al ver como se fueron desarrollando las cosas era inevitable, sabes, siempre me imagine el drama en la cara de todos, son demasiado Gryffindors como para contener sus emociones

¿Qué piensas hacer?

nada, ya lo hecho esta hecho, mañana tengo que volver con el Señor, sino sospecharía, ha sido un infierno para mi, tener que estar ahí estos tres años-dijo con rabia- maldito mi padre que no pudo mantenerme al margen de sus estupideces. Nunca me imagine que estaría hasta el cuello con este asunto y más con esta vena angelical que me salió no sé de donde- el rubio se desahogaba, tenía 3 años que no lo hacia con nadie –siempre hubiera sido más fácil que me atrajera el lado oscuro, como todo el mundo pensaba, y de hecho me atrae, no lo voy a negar, pero no para hacer las cosas que el Lord hace… tal vez, tal vez si no me hubiera enamorado las cosas serían distintas, pero también, también yo de idiota- se giró hacia su amigo- Liam no sabes las cosas que ahí hacen, no sabes lo que me ha tocado hacer, no sabes, cada vez siento que me voy quedando sin alma, un día, poco a poco todos los días y de repente me encuentro con lo que deje atrás y me regresan las ganas de vivir

Draco no sé que decirte, sólo sé que los malos nunca ganan

Draco se hecho a reír, por primera vez, genuinamente desde hace tanto tiempo, se sentía vivo, ahí en esa casa donde estaba todo lo que añoraba y amaba y donde algo estaría a punto de cambiar su vida para siempre

vaya! veo que es como los viejos tiempos- dijo Pansy pasando por la puerta

Guao Parkinson, igual que siempre, interrumpiendo momentos- le respondió Draco

no podría decir lo mismo de ti ¿espía? La verdad es que Dios existe ¿nos podrías dejar a solas por un momento? Necesito hablar con Liam, te prepare un cuarto, por si piensas pasar la noche aquí, creo que deberías

gracias- dijo el rubio, se paró de la silla, le hecho una mirada a Liam y se dirigió a la puerta

por cierto- lo detuvo Pansy antes de que saliera – ha sido una noticia agradable, la verdad siempre sospeche que en tu huida había algo que no cuadraba

Draco le asintió con la cabeza y esbozo una media sonrisa, salió por la puerta y la cerró, sabía que esos dos tenían muchas cosas por decirse.

Liam se arrecostó de un escritorio que estaba en el cuarto, apoyo sus manos en la punta de éste. Su sensualidad estaba presente. La camisa azul oscuro a medio desabrochar dejaba ver un poco de su pecho, su cabello perfectamente cortado distaba mucho del desordenado que llevaba en Hogwarts, pero su sensual mirada, su perfecta sonrisa, sus rasgos delicados seguían siendo iguales, estaba descalzo, justo cuando entre Pansy él se estaba cambiando para acostarse.

Pansy se mantenía a una prudencial distancia, no se había movido de la puerta que en estos momentos se encontraba cerrada

Veo que no has perdido un ápice de tu agresividad – le dijo Liam ante todo saludo

La rubia sonrió coquetamente, Liam prosiguió

Muchas gracias por permitirme pasar los días que sean necesarios aquí, en tu casa

No tienes porque, este es el cuartel de La Orden también, si estas en ella eres bienvenido aquí – hizo una pausa y observó a Liam a los ojos – aunque en La Orden o sin ella siempre serás bienvenido aquí

Liam sonrió y se pasó una mano por el cabello, los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir

ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿no? – dijo la rubia – para mi es casi un sueño que estés aquí, en frente de mi. La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que me amabas, pero que no era el momento- hizo una pausa- estoy aquí para saber si es el momento, si todavía sientes ese amor por mi, quiero saber si ya paso el tiempo suficiente, si me puedes amar, sino me olvidaste, si todavía puedo aspirar a sentir ese amor que hace tiempo dijiste tenerme

El castaño se sorprendió, pero al instante se sonrió para si mismo, Pansy no había cambiado, siempre al grano, directa. Y ahí estaba enfrente de él, con su larga cabellera rubia con el mismo aspecto desordenado de hace tres años, sus hermosos ojos de color miel, su nívea piel que tantas noches había recordado en brazos de otras.

no lo sé – fue la escueta respuesta

Gracias por la canción, es lo más lindo que han hecho por mi, quiero saber - Pansy caminaba hacia el escritorio donde estaba apoyado Liam – si ya me perdonaste por mis tonterías de adolescente- Pansy estaba muy cerca del castaño – quiero saber, aquí y ahora, si tengo una oportunidad contigo, porque si no la tengo, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí

La rubia caminó hasta llegar a estar a un palmo de la cara de Liam, donde los dos podían distinguir perfectamente la respiración el uno del otro, donde las miradas eran un duelo de resistencia

¿la tengo o no la tengo? – preguntó seductoramente la rubia

Liam no contestó, se sentía un poco aturdido, sabía que volver a ver Pansy significaba aclarar un pasaje de su vida que creía olvidado y sepultado, pero ahí estaba ella, como siempre, enfrentando las cosas de una vez, tratando de conseguir lo que quería, y él, él con la respiración agitada, turbado y confundido

tranquilo Liam – sonrió Pansy con resignación- siempre sospeche que tu orgullo se sobreponía a tu amor

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, justo cuando estaba extendiendo su mano para tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla, Liam la agarró por un brazo

espera!

Pansy se volteo y los dos quedaron muy cerca, Liam la jalo con el brazo hacia si, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Pansy tocaba el suyo, bruscamente busco su boca y le plantó un beso. Un beso agresivo que no pidió permiso, Pansy echó sus brazos al cuello de Liam y trataba de pegarse, si eso era posible, más a su cuerpo. Sus lenguas batallaban en un pasional juego, redescubriendo sus bocas una vez más, sintiendo sus sabores. Liam respiraba el olor de Pansy, ese que lo ahogaba en sus sueños. Se separaron bruscamente, de la misma forma en que empezaron el beso. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos y los dos sonrieron.

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez el beso fue lento, muy lento, cariñoso, dulce, Liam recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de la rubia por encima de su ropa, ella hacia exactamente lo mismo con él, lentamente comenzaron a desprenderse de cada una de sus prendas, necesitaban sentirse, el calor y las chispas que bullía en el ambiente era mágico, sin dejarse de tocar y besarse llegaron a la cama, donde se amaron una y otra vez, no hubo un solo centímetro de sus pieles que no besaran, que no acariciaran, hicieron el amor hasta desfallecer, volvieron a ser uno del otro y uno solo.

El sol comenzaba a aparecer tímidamente y se colaba por la ventana, estaban extasiados, sudorosos, cansados, pero estaban en los brazos uno del otro. Liam le acariciaba con sus dedos su piel desnuda, mientras ella tenia su otra mano entrelazada con la de él y reposada en su estomago. Inesperadamente el castaño se monto encima de ella, apoyándose en sus brazos y la miró a los ojos, apartándole unos sexys mechones de cabello que cubrían su cara

Te amo Pansy Parkinson

A la rubia se le iluminó el rostro y sonrió de la manera más pura y radiante como nunca antes lo había hecho, como jamás en su vida había sonreído

Yo también te amo Liam

Se besaron una vez más

Quédate conmigo Liam – le pidió la rubia en un susurro

siempre

Y una vez más, la cuarta en la noche, y ahora que era de mañana, hicieron el amor.

* * *

El sol ya estaba en todo su esplendor, gracias a los acontecimientos de la noche muchos miembros de la casa se encontraban todavía dormidos, menos el pequeñín de la familia, éste ya estaba muy despierto y se encontraba comiendo alegremente en la cocina de la casa junto a su abuela y Hermione que estaban haciendo la comida para el batallón de gente que tenían en la casa. Marcel estaba sentado en su sillita.

tedmine! –dijo alegremente

No Marcel, no quieras ser pillo, todavía falta un poco de papilla- dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de él y tomando la cucharilla para terminar de dársela a Marcel

vaya Granger quien lo diría, eres mamá- se escucho decir desde la puerta a Draco Malfoy

Hermione se quedó helada, sin saber que decir y con la cucharilla levantada

Tia mione no es mi mamá – respondió Marcel con cierta altanería

ah no – dijo Draco acercándose hacia él y observándolo detalladamente, le parecía muy gracioso - ¿y quien es?

Antes de que Marcel pudiera contestar, Hermione intervino

Molly ¿Cuánto falta para que este listo el desayuno?

falta poco Herm, señor Malfoy si quiere puede esperar un poco a que este listo – le dijo Molly con mucha educación y cierta reticencia ya que a pesar de todo era un mortifago

Draco se sentó en frente de Marcel y se lo quedo observando

¿Cómo te llamas?

Madcel

¿Marcel? – le pregunto Draco para reiterar la respuesta, Hermione miraba con cierto cuidado

sip, Madcel

mucho gusto Marcel, mi nombre es Draco

Daco! – repitió el niño con una sonrisa, el rubio se la devolvió

¿Cuántos años tienes Marcel?

dos, voy pada tres!

Draco volvió a sonreír

Bueno creo que Marcel ya termino de comer – dijo Hermione alzándolo en su regazo

vaya Granger si pensé que decías que era un pillo precisamente porque no había terminado

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, Justo en ese momento Molly interrumpió y le dijo que dejara al niño en su sillita y que le ayudara a poner los platos que ya estaba listo el desayuno. La castaña hizo caso de su suegra y con cierto nerviosismo volvió a dejar al niño en su silla. Draco continuaba sentado frente a Marcel y observaba como éste jugaba con su plato, estaba fascinado por la criatura que tenía en frente de él, lo miraba con detenimiento y detallaba sus cabellos rubios y lo encontraba casi parecido a los suyos propios, igualmente sus facciones angulosas y perfectas, le miro con sumo detenimiento sus ojos, esos ojos tan puramente azules que le recordaban a alguien, pero era esa mirada, la que era casi un reflejo de la suya lo que hacia que no dejara de mirar a ese niño y producía en su cuerpo cierta sensación desconocida hasta los momentos. Dedujo que el niño era un Weasly ya que ese color de ojos eran iguales a los de Ginny, y hasta los del mismo Ron, pero por qué ese sentimiento de compatibilidad tan fuerte que sentía por él desde el primer momento que lo vio hace tan sólo unos minutos, lo seguía observando inescrutablemente, Marcel le sonrió, de la misma forma en que Draco sabía sonreír, esa sonrisa que había olvidado y poseía. Lo reconoció. De pronto entendió todo.

Una a una las piezas fueron encajando en ese rompe cabezas que hace minutos no existía, tuvo la certeza de que ese niño era su hijo, no sabía por qué, sólo lo supo. Creyó que un rayo lo partía en dos, se sentía aturdido, mareado, confundido, sintió como si le acabaran de dar un golpe o un cruciatus. La señora Weasly se acerco hacia donde él, estaba más pálido de lo habitual, y eso ya era mucho decir

Señor Malfoy ¿se siente bien?- le preguntó mientras le tocaba un hombro

Hermione lo entendió todo, sabía que Draco lo había deducido, todavía estaba sorprendida de que Molly no se hubiera dado cuenta, quizás era el ajetreo del desayuno, eran exactamente una copia de la otra, sólo que el color de los ojos eran diferentes y el cabello menos rubio. Draco se empezó a reír, una risa amarga que salía del fondo de su corazón.

Harry acababa de entrar a la cocina al igual que Remus, se extrañaron ante semejante imagen; Draco riéndose con dolor, Hermione sería y Molly preocupada ante semejante actitud. El licántropo lo comprendió al instante, el parecido era demasiado como para pasar desapercibido, miró al pequeño y a Draco y negó con la cabeza. Harry era más lento y estaba desconcertado igual que Molly

MOMI!- gritó Marcel al ver a Ginny entrar por la puerta de la cocina

La pelirroja se quedó estática ante semejante escena, Draco se volteó y la miró con odio, con ese odio que él sólo era capaz de expresar a través de su mirada, como hacia hace tantos años cada vez que veía a Harry

¿Qué pasa, por qué no se sientan el desayuno está casi listo?- preguntó Molly y se dirigió a la estufa – Hermione ayúdame por favor

La castaña como una autómata se dispuso a ayudar a Molly. Harry se sentó en la mesa, observó a Draco y a Ginny, y se extraño mucho más de lo que ya estaba, Remus hizo lo mismo que Harry, un extraño silencio que sólo era interrumpido por las cacerolas y los platos de Molly era lo que se escuchaba, mientras Draco y Ginny seguían observándose, mientras el rubio la perforaba con la mirada y la pelirroja se acercaba a su hijo

momi ed es Dacco- dijo Marcel con una sonrisa señalando a su padre y viendo risueño a su madre

buenos días amor- se acerco Ginny y le dio un beso a la frente mientras seguía mirando a Draco

Se conocían tan bien que en ese intercambio perpetuo de miradas Draco había confirmado lo que sospechaba, Ginny para él era un libro abierto, en sus ojos se veía temor, culpa, resignación, determinación, aceptación y pena; Draco también era un libro abierto para la pelirroja, la comunicación que habían cultivado con miradas hace tantos años no se había desvanecido y ella pudo entrever el odio y la pena que consumía a Draco Malfoy. Parándose bruscamente y de manera elegante el rubio salió de la cocina pasando al lado de Ginny sin ni siquiera mirarla

Draco espera!- soltó Ginny desesperadamente y salió tras de él

Molly que seguía poniendo los platos sobre la mesa se detuvo

¿se puede saber que paso? – preguntó extrañada a los presentes

creo que eso es algo que sólo Ginny puede responder – le contestó la castaña con seriedad, ante lo cual Molly quedó más desconcertada

En el camino a los jardines, buscando un poco de aire, y cruzando la amplia sala se llevo muebles y mesas mientras Ginny iba detrás de él, en eso los vio Halle que bajaba las escaleras y se asombro un poco.

Al llegar a los jardines, Draco hecho a correr sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegó al límite de ellos, busco en sus bolsillos los cigarrillos y procedió a encender uno, miles de sentimientos recorrían su cuerpo y mente.

La silueta vestida de negro se encontraba de espaldas, Ginny se detuvo sólo unos segundos para respirar y armarse de valor, en un gesto de nerviosismo se pasó las manos por las orejas colocando su cabello detrás de ellas, el frío era espantoso y la estaba casi congelando ya que sólo traía su ropa de dormir puesta que consistía en un pijama de pantalón y camisa largo

Draco – llamó casi en un susurro

Éste se volteó impávido y la miraba casi con la misma resolución de cuando iba a matar a alguien por órdenes de Voldemort

Weasly – hizo una pausa y la miro de arriba abajo – eres la peor broma de mal gusto que me ha jugado la vida

Draco

Muy simpático tu discurso de anoche – dijo con sarcasmo – haciéndote la santa Ginerva, ofendida, dolida y resulta que terminaste siendo peor que yo, más mentirosa, más malvada, más patética…

PAFF!

Ginny no le dejo continuar, le dio una cachetada

no te permito Dra…

no me permites ¿qué?- le dijo con sorna y sobándose la mejilla – ¿no me permites que te diga la verdad¿Qué te diga exactamente lo que pienso en estos momentos de ti¿no me permites que te diga… -cada vez subia más el tono de voz y la agarraba fuertemente por la muñeca mientras la zarandeaba

me mentiste, nos abandonaste! – gritó Ginny lo más fuerte que pudo mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio

me fui, pero nunca te engañe, nunca te oculte mis sentimientos hacia ti, hasta escribí una estúpida carta antes de mi partida, hasta tome unos minutos para decirte lo que sentía, para que no creyeras que te había mentido, para que no creyeras que había sido un juego, además ¿cómo sabía que los abandonaba?– cada vez subía más el tono de la voz - mira que soy idiota, siempre supe que los Weasly no valían nada y me vine a enamorar de uno y te ame tanto que cuando mi padre me dijo que no me quedaba otra opción que estar al lado del Señor, hable con el vejete de Dumbledore para poder estar cerca de alguna manera de ti, porque me había convencido, estando contigo, que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, que estar del lado del bien era lo correcto, porque tu eras el bien, porque tu eras mi luz y mentira, resulta que eres peor que Bellatrix y toda esa panda de serviles que veo todos los días, porque resulta que me ocultaste que tenias un hijo, UN HIJO, un hijo mío…

Draco – le llamó Ginny con las lágrimas corriéndole por su rostro

no, ni te atrevas a decir que no es mi hijo, porque es idéntico a mi¿crees que un Malfoy no reconoce a un Malfoy¿creías que nunca me iba enterar¿creías que …

ERAS UN MORTIFAGO! – le gritó Ginny a todo pulmón interrumpiéndolo - ¿crees que era muy agradable para mi y para Marcel saber que su padre es un asesino¿Qué mata a diestra y siniestra y hace sufrir a la gente¿Qué era un mentiroso? Por Merlín si ayer casi me matas!

nunca te engañe –respondió el rubio más calmado

Ginny tiritaba del frío, Draco se percató de ese detalle

creo que es mejor que continuemos adentro, te estas muriendo del frío

no

no seas obstinada, entremos

no

Draco torció sus ojos en señal de impaciencia

vamos a la casa de la piscina a hablar, la acabo de ver al pasar

A Ginny le pareció buena esa opción, no quería entrar a la casa y ver la cara de todos interrogantes mientras ella y Draco tuvieran cosas por resolver, la verdad si se estaba muriendo de frío, pero no quería entrar a la casa. Hicieron el recorrido en silencio, la pelirroja se abrazaba a si misma y de vez en cuando se pasaba la mano por su cabellera larga. Al llegar a la casa de la piscina ella pasó primero y Draco después.

Realmente era muy acogedora la casa de la piscina, decorada en tonos beiges y marfiles, la sala constaba de dos sofás, un pequeño mini bar y una chimenea, la utilizaban mucho cuando era verano y primavera. Al entrar lo primero que hizo Malfoy fue encender la chimenea, Ginny estaba a punto de una hipotermia, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos en los cuales el calor inundaba la sala y Ginny poco a poco iba recobrando su color, se sentó en uno de los sofás y el rubio hizo lo propio en el de enfrente. El Slytherin observaba cuidadosamente a esa frágil mujer enfrente de él. Ella se retorcía las manos al mismo tiempo que unas cuantas lágrimas caían por su rostro, mientras su cabello le cubría parcialmente el rostro. El rubio no pudo evitar que ese sentimiento de odio que sentía hace tan sólo unos instantes se transformara en milésimas de segundo en lo que él recordaba se sentía el amor, las ganas de abrazarla y reconfortarla eran superior a sus fuerzas, de acariciar esos cabellos, de decirle que no le gustaba verle así, pero no podía.

Ginny sabía que era la primera que tenía que hablar, ahora que estaban un poco más calmados, sabía, porque lo conocía, que él estaba esperando a que fuese ella quien hablase, armándose de valor preguntó lo que siempre, desde que él se había ido la estaba atormentando

¿fue verdad lo que escribiste en esa carta?

cada palabra – dijo el rubio sin titubear

¿alguna vez me amaste? – preguntó Ginny temiendo saber la respuesta

si - volvió a responder el rubio sin titubear

La emoción que invadió a Ginny ante semejante respuesta fue indescriptible, un calor recorrió su cuerpo, llenándola y purificándola de cierta manera, lo que la ánimo a hablar, de haber sido diferente la respuesta quizá no lo hubiera hecho. En esas fracciones de tiempo toda la confusión y las dudas que sintió a lo largo de esos tres años se disiparon instantáneamente, Draco decía la verdad, lo podía ver en sus ojos

supe que estaba embarazada a la semana que te fuiste, pero para ese entonces deduzco yo que tenía como un mes – comenzó la pelirroja como si se quitara un gran peso de encima – no intente contactarte, no por la carta, en donde me pedías que no lo hiciera, sino porque creí que me habías engañando¿no me engañaste verdad?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja como por décima vez

no, jamás, aunque te cueste creerlo, me enamore como un tonto de ti- sonrió el rubio con cierta amargura y resignación al terminar de responder, Ginny sonrió de la misma forma

cuando estábamos juntos yo siempre confié en ti, pero sin embargo siempre estaba esa vocecilla molesta que me repetía a cada rato que tu eras un Malfoy y yo una Weasly- Ginny lo miró para ver su reacción – siempre la ignore, tan sencillo porque sí creía en tu amor en mi, en lo que me profesabas, en lo que me decías, pero el día que te fuiste nada más dejando esa carta esa voz me gritó con todas sus fuerzas lo que siempre me decía, que tu no me quisiste, que sólo era un juego para ti, una forma tonta y absurda de vengarte de mi hermano y Harry por todos esos años de rivalidades y simplemente me auto convencí de eso, de cierta forma era más fácil creer eso

Draco asentía a lo que la pelirroja decía

era más fácil olvidarme de ti, diciéndome eso, que creer que me amabas, pero el destino me tenía preparada una jugada con la cual no contaba, estaba embarazada y eso era algo que me uniría y haría recordarme tu presencia en mi vida por siempre- Ginny sonrió al terminar de decir esto – me quería morir cuando supe mi estado, sería muy difícil darles una explicación a todos, ya que ni novio me conocían, pero conté con el apoyo incondicional de Hermione y Halle, y cuando empecé a sentir y a estar consciente de que un ser crecía dentro de mi, cuando lo empecé a sentir, cuando supe que el producto de mi amor por ti crecía dentro de mí, supe que no todo era tan malo. Pero no estabas, fue muy duro enfrentarme a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a Harry, a la escuela, a mis amigos, a los profesores y tu no estabas ahí, y no estabas ahí porque te habías ido para convertirte en mortifago

lo siento- dijo Draco con un nudo en la garganta –de haberlo sabido…

¿hubiera cambiado algo¿te habrías quedado conmigo?- preguntó la pelirroja con pesar

no lo sé- contesto el rubio con suma sinceridad – pero hubiera luchado por los tres, de alguna manera me hubiera inventando algo, pero habrías tenido mi apoyo incondicional

pero no sucedió, y no podemos echar el tiempo para atrás

Ginny…

No Draco, no digas nada, las cosas no se pueden cambiar

No, no puede ser así, no puedo ignorar el hecho de que tengo hijo, no me pidas que me haga el de la vista gorda porque no puedo

Draco- dijo muy pausadamente – no quiero que te acerques a él, no confió en ti, a pesar de esa increíble historia en la cual eres espía, no, no tengo muy claro en realidad quien eres, todo esto es muy confuso – dijo agarrándose con las manos las sienes

lo entiendo, también lo es para mi, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides, él es mi hijo también, no puedes, no puedes separarme más de él

¿por qué? Si antes no te intereso ¿por qué ahora, deja las cosas así como están

Joder! Ginerva! – le gritó Draco perdiendo la poca compostura que había logrado recuperar momentos antes y se paró del sofá justo para encender otro cigarrillo – Si no me intereso antes era porque no sabia

Por favor- le dijo Ginny en tono de suplica - ¿para que quieres jugar el papel de padre ahora si nunca has estado y no vas a estar, tu te vas a volver a ir, a cumplir con tu rol en esta guerra, yo no quiero que Marcel sufra, no quiero que sepa que tiene un padre que no va estar, así estamos bien

Draco le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo, así que por eso era todo el drama. Ginny no quería que Marcel sufriera, una parte de él entendía a la pelirroja…

* * *

Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde, el día había sido muy largo para todos los habitantes de la casa. Al regresar de la casa de la piscina, Molly estaba esperando a Ginny en la sala, Ginny sabía lo que venía, entraron al estudio de la casa y la pelirroja procedió a contarle su historia con el rubio.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes, al igual que Ginny su mente y corazón era un torbellino de emociones. A pesar de que cargaba sus propios demonios, y estaba acostumbrado a ellos, volver a ver a Ginny lo podía tolerar, sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería, pero un hijo, enfrentarse a la realidad de tener un hijo, de que era padre, era algo que definitivamente no podía manejar. Sentía miles de cosas, una gran alegría por saber que le había dado vida a alguien, a ese niño que indiscutiblemente era Malfoy, pero que, a pesar de no tener el cabello rojo, era un Weasly también, una perfecta mezcla de los dos, el producto de un amor vivido hace años, y que aunque lo trataba de ignorar continuaba y seguía palpitante en su corazón, Marcel era el producto de su amor.

A su vez la tristeza lo invadía, con la vida que le había tocado, jugar en dos bandos, cada cual más peligroso, saber que existe un presente, pero no un mañana, nunca se imagino que podía formar una familia, y aquí estaba, en la casa de Parkinson, su hijo y la mujer que amaba, ellos eran "su" familia, la que siempre había querido formar, sonrió con melancolía y pensó para si mismo lo irónica que es la vida.

Muy pocos en la casa sabían lo que había sucedido esa mañana, todo estaba muy revuelto. Molly no se molesto con su hija, en parte había entendido las razones que ésta tuvo para ocultar su relación con Malfoy, a la vez pensó que lo que estaba hecho, estaba hecho y que no tenía sentido molestarse, por cosas del pasado y mucho menos ahora que su hija era toda una mujer, lo que si le dolió a la mujer pelirroja era el amor dolido que pudo ver en los ojos de su hija, su hija estaba sufriendo porque no quería a Draco cerca de Marcel, pero lo que en realidad le dolía era que se acercase nuevamente a ellos y los abandonara, ese era el verdadero temor de Ginny y Molly supo distinguirlo en seguida, todavía existía mucho amor en el corazón de su hija, y ese amor le estaba haciendo daño, porque realmente su hija estaba tomando una decisión opuesta a su corazón: el no permitir a Draco acercársele.

Toc toc! Sonó la puerta en la cual Draco se encontraba, Liam y Pansy entraban cuidadosamente tomados de la mano, Draco no se sorprendió ante ese gesto, desde sus dos últimos años de escuela supo que entre esos dos había algo, pero que al igual que Granger y Weasly eran muy testarudos como para admitirlo, además que se le agregaba el ingrediente que la relación de los dos, para ese entonces, había sido algo bastante sórdida.

¿me vienes a botar de tu casa?

Pansy torció los ojos

No seas idiota, no vengo a eso- se soltó de la mano de Liam y fue hasta donde estaba el rubio sentado, se sentó al lado de él y le agarró la mano – he venido porque sé lo que pasó esta mañana

vaya tal parece que esta casa es un hervidero de chismes al mejor estilo Hogwarts –bufó el rubio

no seas pesado Draco! Escúchame, creo que deberías- el rubio miró a Liam, éste afirmo con la cabeza y Draco le devolvió la mirada

Draco- Pansy le tomó una mano –si quieres recuperar lo que alguna vez fue tuyo y ganar más de lo que tenías… dale tiempo al tiempo, quédate cerca de lo quieres

Draco no hizo sino sonreír tristemente, Liam se sentó al otro lado de él y le paso una mano por sus hombros. Los tres se quedaron un rato de esa manera, se miraron entre si y sonrieron

me alegro por ustedes- dijo Draco de pronto mirando a su amigo y a su nueva recién adquirida amiga

Gracias – dijo Liam

sabes Draco- dijo Pansy – Cuando existe el amor, todo es posible –terminó por decir la rubia viendo a Liam a los ojos

* * *

En la noche todos estaban nuevamente reunidos en el cuartel de La Orden, en los sótanos, antes de empezar a hablar cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con la guerra, Dumbledore se dirigió a la solitaria figura de Draco Malfoy que yacía recostada en una de las chimeneas, apartado de todos

Sr. Malfoy- dijo el anciano – no es que su presencia me desagrade, pero ¿no tenía que estar usted ya en otro lugar?

Al lugar que se refería Dumbledore era con Voldemort

sino le importa Dumbledore – comenzó Draco a decir, con cierta altanería y tirando al piso el cigarrillo que tenía y pisándolo –… he decidido quedarme – al terminar de decir esto, sus ojos se encontraron con cierta pelirroja

El anciano le dirigió una mirada satisfecha, dándole a entender que hacia lo correcto, sin embargo volvió a preguntar

¿Disculpe Sr, Malfoy?

Draco dirigió su vista hacia cada uno de los presentes, vio como Molly Weasly lo miraba bajo una diferente luz, como si estuviera estudiándolo, vio como Hermione le asentía con los ojos, vio a Remus Lupin, que si no se equivoca tenia cierta sonrisa en sus labios, vio que Snape estaba tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba, vio que Ron no entendía nada, vio a Harry y entendió que al chico de oro ni le iba ni le venia, vio como Liam y Pansy le sonreían desde sus asientos asintiendo su cabeza, vio la expresión sorprendida de Halle y vio en los ojos de Ginny el horror que esas palabras acababan de producir en ella y también vio cierta esperanza, ante lo cual no dudo en repetir la decisión que había tomado

que me quedo, he decidido quedarme

El saber de la existencia de Marcel le hizo comprender que la vida le había dado otra oportunidad, otra oportunidad para tener lo que siempre había deseado y esta vez no lo iba a dejar pasar…

* * *

Este capitulo va dedicado a **Saramelis**, Muchas gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo y a todas aquellas chicas que me dejaron review. Quiero que sepan, que aunque a veces la historia parece saltar un poco es porque de verdad se me está haciendo muy larga, y quizás no me estoy enfocando bien en los otros personajes, pero tratare en lo posible que no sea asi, Draco y Ginny son los principales, pero los otros también tienen su cuota de protagonismo aquí.

Otra cosa, para todas aquella que se sorprendieron o confundieron con el nombre de Marcel, ya que pensaban que era una niña, les digo que Marcel es un nombre masculinofrancés, la verdad me sorprendió mucho esa confusión.

**Marce:** gracias por tus palabras, espero que este cap te haya parecido lo mismo.

**Laura Rupert**: Gracias, espero y hayas disfrutado este cap. No fue nada romántico, pero eso ya vendrá más adelante, por lo menos aquí hubo bastante Draco/Ginny

**Pilika lasthope**: para mi es un gustazo que sigas mi historia, espero y te haya gustado este cap.

**Laurana-malfoy-rin**: sabes, no se por que, pero siempre he querido saber que significa ese "rin" en tu nickname, no se cosas mías : P , sorry por lo de Bill pero fue el primer nombre de los Weasly que me vino a la cabeza, gracias por tus comentarios acerca del cap pasado.

**Verónika**: Gracias, gracias

**Sthepany Weasly**: la verdad que hice el intento por no demorarme en actualizar, espero que no me haya tardado tanto. Lo que pasa es que se me hacen los caps muy largos y bueno, mas una que otra cosa, no actualizo tan rápido como quisiera, gracias.

**Azira**l: hola! Bueno espero y no me quieras matar por este cap, no creo, este cap promete que el próximo estará bueno, eso creo yo, jeje, gracias por seguir la historia.

Besos y abrazos a todas

Ya sabes, si te gusto el cap o por el contrario no te gusto, házmelo saber, sólo tienes que dejar un review D D

Caroline


	20. Aceptando

**Capitulo 20. Aceptando.**

Después de la reunión, donde Draco había dejado caer la noticia de que se quedaba, Dumbledore le pidió que se quedara un rato hablando con él. En este pequeño encuentro, el anciano le explicó a Draco que ahora su vida corría más peligro que antes, que por los momentos era mejor y más prudente que actuara con la Orden desde adentro, preparando pociones, monitoreando. El rubio asintió de mala gana, pero entendió el punto de su antiguo director, a su vez le reclamo el hecho de porque no le había dicho lo de Ginny, a lo que el anciano contestó que era una decisión personal de ella y algo que no estaba en sus manos.

Cuando subió del sótano, cualquiera que se lo encontraba lo miraba con aprehensión. Llegó al cuarto que le había asignado Pansy y se acostó pesadamente en la cama. Liam entró con cuidado a la habitación, llevaba un bolso en una mano, lo colocó en el piso.

-¿Qué tal Draco?- dijo tímidamente el castaño

-¿Qué crees?- re preguntó el otro con cierto hastió en la voz – ahora parezco un desahuciado o leproso, no sé que es peor, me miran con cierto asco

-¿a ti desde cuando te importó eso?

-desde ahora Liam – dijo levantando el tono de voz- desde que sé que tengo un hijo y que está emparentado con esa familia – Draco se llevó los dedos a las sienes y empezó a masajearlas como si de alguna manera aliviara el torbellino de pensamientos que le cruzaban por la cabeza

-Draco, ten paciencia, lo que hoy has hecho es sólo el primer paso de un largo viaje

-lo sé- dijo el rubio con pesadumbre - ¿lo haz visto? – preguntó de repente y la mirada se le iluminó

-¿a quién? – preguntó el otro desconcertado

-a Marcel, mi hijo – dijo con orgullo

Liam se sorprendió de cómo a Draco le cambiaban las facciones y el gesto al hablar del pequeño

-si, claro que si, es igualito a ti, impresionante…sabes fue una muy buena decisión la que tomaste- Liam caminó hasta la ventana y observó los apacibles jardines - ¿todavía la amas? – preguntó mirando a Draco a los ojos

-con todo mi corazón… a los dos – respondió Draco sin titubear

Liam sonrió

-entonces si que fue muy buena la decisión que tomaste- señaló el bolso que había dejado en el piso- mira, te he traído esto, es un poco de ropa, como no puedes salir y por lo que veo vas a pasar algún tiempo aquí, te he traído unas mudas para que tengas con que vestirte, de todas formas mañana Pansy y yo saldremos y te compraremos algo de ropa, tranquilo que conocemos tu estilo- terminó Liam con una sonrisa- bueno, te dejo descansar, creo que lo necesitas, hasta mañana.

-gracias- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio antes de que el castaño saliera por la puerta.

Se acostó en la cama, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero desde ayer era algo imposible, su vida había cambiado, miraba al techo con la luz apagada, esperando que el sueño lo atrapara y pensando en todo lo que le esperaba, ahora todo era más difícil.

En una de las salas de la mansión la batalla entre los hermanos Weasly era campal

-NO VAN A GOLPEAR A NADIE Y MUCHO MENOS MATAR, NO SEAN ESTUPIDOS- gritó Ginny a todo pulmón a sus hermanos, quedándose con la garganta seca y la cara roja del menudo grito que había pegado.

Los cuatro hermanos se quedaron petrificados ante semejante reacción, igualmente Harry que se encontraba en esa reunión familiar, puesto que Ginny había citado a sus hermanos y a él para decirles la verdad. No entró en detalles, sólo dijo que en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, ella les informaba que Draco Malfoy era el padre de Marcel, les comentó que se habían querido, pero que las cosas no salieron como ella hubiera querido. Pero que ahora que él volvió, y aparentemente para quedarse, era la hora en que ellos supieran la verdad, que sino lo dijo antes era porque no tenía sentido. Ella pensaba que él se había marchado para siempre, les dijo que no tenía sentido hurgar en una relación que era pasada, que sólo aceptaran los hechos y que dejaran en paz a Draco, que no valía la pena.

-pero él te abandono!- dijo exaltado Ron

-¿mamá lo sabe?- preguntó Fred todavía consternado por la noticia

-Sí, lo sé cariño- dijo Molly Weasly que acababa de entrar al salón con Arthur- y tu padre también lo sabe

-¿papá no piensas hacer nada?- preguntó furioso Ron

-no hay nada que se pueda hacer hijo, tal vez hace tres años hubiera sido diferente, lo más probable es que fuera lo mismo, confieso que la noticia no me gusto para nada, Draco Malfoy…- dijo calmadamente el señor Weasly mirando en tono de reproche a Ginny y volviéndose a su hijo- Marcel es mi nieto, su sobrino – dijo mirando a los cuatro hermanos- no tiene sentido que le reclamen algo a Malfoy. Su hermana fue lo suficientemente tonta, valiente o enamorada como para tener algo con él, si lo hizo es porque algo debe de tener ese muchacho como para que ella lo haya querido, no tiene ningún sentido que le reclamemos o digamos algo a Malfoy, lo hecho, hecho está.

-pe pero él la obligó!- dijo sorprendido Ron por el discurso que había proferido su padre

-él no me obligó a nada- sentenció Ginny- yo estuve muy consiente cuando tuve algo con Draco, nuestra relación duro un año o más, exactamente no lo sé. Sólo les dije la verdad para que entendieran la razón del porqué Draco se quedó aquí y no se extrañen si lo ven cerca de Marcel

-se quedó por Marcel- afirmó Harry, abriendo por primera vez la boca desde la noticia

-si, estoy segura que quiere estar al lado de su hijo, yo no lo quiero al lado de Marcel, pero es algo que por más que intente no se lo puedo negar, es su hijo y se acaba de enterar

-bueno, pero si no lo quieres al lado de él, con decirle que se vaya ya está listo- dijo George

-no es tan fácil- replicó Charlie- esta casa es de Pansy, primero que nada, es ella quien decide quien se queda y quien se va, segundo, Malfoy reveló su verdadero papel en la guerra y aunque estoy seguro que su intención no era quedarse lo hizo al saber de la existencia de Marcel y por lo tanto no volvió con el que no debe ser nombrado, en estos momentos, Malfoy corre un grave peligro si sale de aquí, ya que no volvió con su otro "jefe" por decirlo de alguna manera

-dejen a ese muchacho en paz, estoy segura que quien esta peor en este momento es él- dijo Molly y volteó su mirada a Ginny- su mundo cambió hoy, ha de estar confundido por todo lo que esta pasando, creo que al igual que tu, Ginny, y todos nosotros, él ha sido una víctima más de esta guerra.

Las sabias palabras de Molly Weasly dejaron a todos los presentes pensando, Charlie fue el primero en hablar

-Ginny, no has demostrado a todos, a lo largo de estos años, que te has convertido en una gran mujer, tu sabrás lo que es mejor para Marcel y para ti, cualquier decisión que tomes yo te apoyaré- terminó por decir Charlie

George, Fred y Harry asintieron, igual Ron, aunque de mala manera

-gracias- dijo Ginny- mi decisión es que lo dejen en paz, que acepten que es el padre de Marcel, no va tener nada de mi, mientras más lejos pueda tener a Marcel de él mucho mejor, no quiero que le haga daño, pero si intenta acercársele, cosa que estoy segura y lo va a hacer, déjenlo, soy yo y nadie más la que tiene que lidiar con esto.

Dicho esto la reunión en la familia se acabó y cada uno fue a sus cuartos, la verdad había sido todo un shock

Ron entró a su cuarto y encontró a Hermione leyendo un libro acostada a un lado de la cama

-Lo sabias ¿verdad?- espetó Ron a la castaña con mucha rabia

-disculpa- replicó Hermione bajando el libro y colocándolo en su regazo

-siempre lo supiste, siempre y no me lo dijiste¿acaso me creías un idiota? si seguramente es eso- decía el pelirrojo caminando de un lado para otro del cuarto

-¿de que hablas?- volvió a preguntar intrigada

-de Marcel, del papá de Marcel, es Draco, Draco Malfoy!- le gritó Ron rojo llenó de rabia

-A mi no me gritas Ronald Weasly- le contestó Hermione sentándose de golpe en la cama- claro que lo sabía, pero no me concernía a mi decírtelo

-Por Merlín Hermione! Soy tu novio

-si, pero Ginny es mi amiga y es tu hermana, era ella quien tenia que decírtelo no yo ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-nos los acaba de decir, pensé que me tenías consideración Hermione, yo necesitaba saberlo, siempre quise saberlo, me devané los sesos hace tres años y tu estabas ahí viendo como Harry y yo lo hacíamos y no nos dijiste

-ya te dije, no me correspondía

-¿desde cuando lo supiste?

-un mes después de que Ginny supiera que estaba en estado

-Por Merlín! Me lo ocultaste todo el tiempo ¿qué¿no confías en mi¿no somos una pareja¿Cómo podemos serlo si no me tienes confianza?

-No mezcles las cosas Ron!- dijo exasperada levantándose de la cama –claro que confió en ti, pero hace tres años era una locura que lo hubieras sabido, y creo que ahora también, además Ginny nos pidió que no se lo dijéramos a nadie

-¿les pidió¿a quien?

-a Halle y a mi

-debí suponerlo, siempre supe que Halle lo sabía, y era obvio que no me lo dijera, pero tu, tu Hermione

-yo nada, era a Ginny a quien le correspondía, a nadie más- terminó por decir Hermione parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al armario para buscar su ropa, cambiarse e irse a su casa

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué crees?- respondió con disgusto la castaña –ya no estamos en Hogwarts, somos adultos, además lo de Malfoy y tu hermana es de Malfoy y tu hermana, sí, puede que él sea despreciable, que nos hizo la vida imposible, pero eso está atrás, creo que merece una oportunidad… decidió quedarse aquí y aunque sé que es por Marcel estoy segura que por Ginny también- termino de decir colocándose un sweater

Ron se quedó observándola por un largo rato y aunque detestaba con todo su ser el hecho de que Hermione no le dijera nada, entendía la lealtad y el compromiso que había asumido con Ginny, así como las palabras que acababan de ser pronunciadas

-¿quieres decir que crees que la ame?

Hermione lo miró como a un niño al cual se le explica la más sencilla poción

-no me queda duda de que siempre la quiso y todavía la quiere, Malfoy se está jugando la vida en esto, aquí esta su familia Ron, su propia y verdadera familia…

-Herm, lo lamento, quédate, discúlpame por ser tan obstinado… es que … es que no me entra en la cabeza lo de Malfoy y mi hermana…lo siento - dijo el pelirrojo rodeándola con sus brazos

Hermione sonrió, así terminaban sus peleas con Ron.

Al día siguiente Draco confirmó su apreciación del día anterior, todos, exceptuando a Liam, Pansy y Hermione, lo miraban y trataban como a un agente contaminante, no iba a ser fácil, él lo sabia, pero su decisión estaba tomada y no se arrepentiría. Todos salieron a sus respectivos trabajos, el Ministerio, San Mungo (que empezaron a reconstruirlo), Hogwarts, La Madriguera, en la casa sólo quedaron quienes trabajaban en el cuartel. Ginny, Remus (que había llegado desde temprano), Liam, Draco y Molly. Diariamente muchas personas más pasaban por la casa, pero por los momentos sólo se encontraban ellos cinco.

En la sala Marcel veía la televisión mientras Molly limpiaba la casa

-"Hoda Daco!- saludo la vocecita con los ojos puestos en el televisor

Draco se sorprendió, se notaba que había pasado muy mala noche, llevaba puesto un jean y una simple camisa blanca, se le veía muy diferente que con las ropas negras

--Hola Marcel- respondió con un nudo en la garganta, no se cansaba de mirar a su hijo, era bello, lo más perfecto que él había visto en su vida. Hacia tan sólo unas horas que sabía que era su hijo y sin embargo el amor que sentía por ese pequeño en tan poco tiempo era más de lo que podía haber imaginado sentir en su vida.

--¿tas triste?- preguntó ahora viéndolo a los ojos

--no, estoy contento, aunque no lo parezca- dijo sonriendo de la misma manera en que sonreía el pequeño.

Molly Weasly desde lo lejos observaba la escena y el corazón se le encogió cuando vio la similitud entre padre e hijo. Ahora, pensaba, sabía a quien le recordaba muchas veces su nieto.

--¿ y pod qué tienes cara de tiste si estas contento?

--porque a veces las cosas no son como parecen, nunca mi cara de alegre ha sido muy alegre- se atrevió a bromear con el niño

--¿y pod qué estas contento?- volvió a preguntar Marcel con una sonrisa

Draco se arrodilló enfrente de Marcel en el sofá y admiraba su pequeño cuerpecito, alargó su mano y le acarició una mejilla

--porque te conocí a ti- terminó por decirle con una gran sonrisa

--disculpe, señor Malfoy- llamó Molly, rompiendo el momento entre padre e hijo

Draco la observó con la misma altanería que lo caracterizaba, reprochándole con la mirada a la mujer que tenía enfrente de él, cómo había sido capaz de interrumpir aquel momento, pero inmediatamente su mirada se suavizó. Tratando de encajar y entender dónde estaba parado

--lo siento, Sra. Waesly

--no tienes de qué muchacho…yo entiendo- Draco se sorprendió, no hacia falta otra explicación para saber que había querido Molly con ese "yo entiendo"- te están buscando en el cuartel, necesitan tu presencia

--¿te vas Daco?

--sí, voy al sótano…más tarde regreso- dijo dubitativo el rubio

Marcel asintió, se despidió con la manita y siguió viendo la televisión.

Draco bajó, estaban Liam, Ginny y Remus. Observó a la pelirroja que ni se inmutó por la presencia del rubio y seguía archivando y organizando unos papeles. Liam estaba sentado con Remus, discutiendo unos planes de una nueva estrategia para la próxima vez que se tuvieran que enfrentar con los mortifagos. Draco se quedó escuchando un rato parado apoyado los brazos en la mesa

--esa estrategia no va a servir nada, cuando menos lo esperen es que van a atacar y les puedo asegurar que por los momentos no lo harán- dijo fríamente el rubio

Liam y Remus lo observaron, Ginny hizo lo mismo al escuchar su voz.

Que diferente se veía al no estar con aquella ropa negra. Con esa ropa fácilmente podría ser confundido con un joven universitario muggle, sin embargo esa juventud que debería de rebosar un joven de su edad no se veía por ningún lado. Los veinte años que tenía Draco Malfoy aparentaban ser más. Se veía cansado, agotado, como si en tres años hubiera vivido el triple que los demás, así era. Su cabello rubio platinado caía desordenamente en su frente, su mirada era dura y por la manga de la camisa se dejaba ver parte de un tatuaje, Ginny suponía cual era y un sentimiento de asco la abordó. Los pensamientos de Ginny se vinieron al traste cuando Remus habló y fijó su mirada en lo que estaba haciendo, no sin dejar escuchar atentamente

--¿por qué estas tan seguro?

--porque no he regresado, su prioridad en estos momentos debe ser el saber donde estoy, el Lord no es tonto y supone que escapé. Además un ataque en estos momentos es impensable, lo que quería lo obtuvo hace poco, debe de estar trabajando en eso, lo que nosotros deberíamos de hacer

--creo que fue una buena idea el que te hayas quedado- soltó Remus con una sonrisa

Draco no se la devolvió, sólo lo observó

--¿para qué requerían de mi presencia?—preguntó finalmente

--bueno, como decidiste quedarte—respondió el licántropo con su habitual serenidad- y no puedes estar sin hacer nada, necesitamos de tus conocimientos en pociones para que nos ayudes… Snape es de gran ayuda, pero con sus otros deberes se hace insuficiente, así que mientras no puedas salir puedes dedicarte a ellas

El rubio asintió, le echó una mirada a Liam y éste se la devolvió con confianza. El mismo le asintió a su ex profesor de DCAO

--¿específicamente que tengo que preparar y donde?

--preparar cualquier cosa, nunca nada es suficiente, pociones contra maleficios, cortes, heridas, hechizos, si quieres probar una nueva poción sea bienvenida. En ese mesón –señaló justo el que estaba detrás de Ginny- puedes encontrar todo lo que necesites. Cualquier cosa que te haga falta le puedes decir a cualquiera. Hermione se encarga también de las pociones cualquier cosa si te es difícil comunicarte con Snape puede consultarlo con ella

--muchas de las pociones que conozco son de magia oscura

--esas también sirven Draco, sólo es cuestión de mantenerlas bien cuidadas- le dijo Remus con una benévola sonrisa

Draco asintió y se puso manos a la obra, decidió que lo más sensato era hacer una simple poción para calmar el dolor. Agradeció, para sus adentro, a quien quiera que se le haya ocurrido ponerle hacer algo en aquella casa. Liam y Remus seguían conversando. Cada hora llegaba alguien al cuartel, hablaban de cómo iban las cosas, los últimos acontecimientos, tal parece que esa era la rutina. Draco observó que de vez en cuando Ginny subía y se quedaba media o una hora arriba y volvía a bajar. En todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí la pelirroja permanecía embuida en sus papeles, hablaba con todos los que llegaban menos con él, era como sino existiera. En las horas de la tarde el cuartel se empezaba a llenar. Al terminar sus quehaceres, Draco decidió que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí y subió.

Más de una semana había pasado desde que empezó su trabajo como hacedor de pociones en el cuartel. La mayoría de las veces intervenía en las conversaciones de los que allí se encontraban, ayudaba a aclarar el panorama respecto contra quien estaban luchando, era información de primera mano. Ginny proseguía su trabajo en el cuartel y así como el primer día nunca le dirigía la palabra al rubio, lo evitaba en la casa. Sabía por su madre que Draco y Marcel compartían, mas ella no hizo nada por impedirlo, su primera reacción respecto a Draco le había causado mucho temor, ahora las cosas estaban más sosegadas y ella se encontraba más relajada, además Marcel siempre estaba bajo la mirada de Molly o alguno de sus hermanos.

Los momentos más felices de Draco era cuando podía compartir con su hijo, acostumbraban a ver por lo menos un pedazo de un programa de televisión que le gustaba mucho a Marcel. El niño ahora lo llamaba cada vez que empezaba el programa. Sin embargo se sentía como una paria, sólo hablaba en esa casa con Pansy, Liam y Snape cuando llegaba. Trataba de no molestar en lo posible a sus dos amigos, Pansy se la pasaba afuera todo el día y cuando llegaba era obvio que quería estar con el holandés, por eso Draco trataba de no estar con ellos mucho tiempo, pero ellos dos siempre lo buscaban y les agradecía, aunque no se los hubiera dicho, esa compañía.

Hermione delicadamente, también hablaba con él. Ella había sido testigo del amor del rubio y Ginny en el colegio y desde ese momento su concepción de él cambió. Cuando no estaba con Liam y Pansy, en el cuartel o en su cuarto, es decir en su tiempo libre, era fácil encontrarlo en el patio fumándose un cigarrillo, sentado en una de las escaleras que daban a la piscina, pensando en todo y en nada.

Esa noche, sin embargo, estando sentado en las escaleras fumándose su cigarrillo, ajeno a la fiesta que celebraban adentro, alguien le tocó el hombro

--me gustaría que entraras y disfrutaras un poco de la fiesta- lo invitó Hermione- es mi cumpleaños, además te vas a congelar sino entras

--no lo creo Granger, dudo que tu novio y tu cuñada me quieran allá dentro- dijo dándole una calada a su cigarro y botando el humo. Hermione se sentó al lado de él

--No es que ellos te quieran adentro, es que yo quiero que entres. Tu vives aquí Draco –dijo Hermione por primera vez el nombre del rubio con mucha naturalidad- eres parte de esta gran familia que es la Orden. No te autoexcluyas porque a pesar de que hay gente que lo hace, estamos otros que estamos dispuestos a darte una segunda oportunidad, que no estamos dispuestos a dejar que te excluyas- terminó por decir la castaña alargando su mano en señal de amistad

El rubio tragó grueso, pasando su cigarro a la mano izquierda, alargó su mano derecha y la estrechó con la de Hermione. La castaña sonrió y el rubio esbozó una sonrisa

--¿por qué?- preguntó el rubio desconcertado

--porque creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, creo que desde hace muchos años tu no esperabas ser en lo que te convertiste, creo que la vida te ha dado ahora la oportunidad que esperabas para ser el hombre que siempre quisiste y creo que nosotros debemos dártela también

--¿crees que ella me la de?- preguntó observando a Hermione a los ojos

--no lo sé, pero nada es imposible en este mundo- la castaña se paró, el rubio hizo lo mismo

--Hermione- llamó Draco antes de que entraran

--dime

--gracias…y discúlpame por todas las cosas que te dije e hice en el colegio

Hermione se quedó observándolo por un momento, meditando muy bien lo que diría y sorprendida por esa disculpa

--eso quedó atrás Draco, este es un nuevo comienzo para todos, vamos entremos- le dijo con una sonrisa y los dos entraron a la casa.

Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de los presentes se incomodo con la presencia del rubio, mucho más cierta pelirroja. Al llegar se sentó con Pansy y Liam que hablaban con Halle y Tonks. Ron lo soportó porque Hermione ya se lo había dicho. El ambiente era alegre, la verdad era que Draco presente no había hecho mucha diferencia. Muchas personas bailaban, hablaban, tomaban. Cantaron el cumpleaños la gente empezó a retirarse por sus distintas responsabilidades y deberes al día siguiente. El alcohol había hecho su efecto y la verdad era que nadie estaba pendiente de lo que hacían los demás.

Ginny estaba en la cocina viendo si había quedado rezagada alguna botella de cerveza de mantequilla, al parecer se habían acabado todas, dio un gruñido de insatisfacción

--al parecer esta es la última que quedaba- dijo Draco en el dintel de la puerta agitando con su mano la última botella que quedaba

Ginny no dijo nada e hizo su camino hacia la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación. Draco no la dejo pasar

--¿podemos hablar?- preguntó el rubio, ella lo miró exasperada

--no lo creo, no tenemos nada de que hablar, creo que todo entre nosotros está dicho

--pues no, no lo está, acompáñame- la agarró de la mano, Ginny se soltó

--no, no voy contigo a ningún lado—el rubio la volvió a tomar del brazo

--pues si vienes, ven conmigo—la agarró tan fuerte que ella no pudo soltarse, pero tampoco hizo mucho escándalo por la gente que todavía se encontraba afuera.

Se dejo dirigir por Malfoy, sin que nadie los viera hasta el segundo piso, cuando llegaron, la pelirroja seguía forcejando para soltarse, pero fue imposible, hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Draco donde éste finalmente la soltó y cerró mágicamente la puerta

--si no me dejas salir, te lo juro que voy a gritar tan fuerte que la casa que queda más próxima se va a enterar…

Draco se sentó en el banco de la ventana, escuchando la descarga de Ginny

--¿es que piensas secuestrarme aquí mismo en la casa? Y después dices que no eres un mortifago, te recuerdo que no estas con Voldemort y que no soy una de tus víctimas, si lo dejaste de verdad deberías de haber dejado tus malas mañas atrás…

--¿será que te puedes callar?- preguntó perdiendo la paciencia, Ginny lo hizo al instante, se sentía tan vulnerable, tan turbada con la sola presencia de Draco que lo hizo al instante- te voy a dejar salir, sólo quiero que me escuches.

Ella asintió, en un gesto característico de nerviosismo se pasó los dedos por su cabello y se lo colocó detrás de las orejas

--esta bien- dijo dando un paso hacia donde estaba un pequeño mueble en el cual se sentó- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

Antes de decir cualquier cosa Draco encendió un cigarrillo, no esperaba que Ginny fuera a ceder tan fácil a escucharlo, se imaginó que tenía que utilizar mucha persuasión para poder hablar con ella. Se quedó callado

--¿bien?- preguntó ella- mientras más rápido mejor, así puedo irme de aquí

--yo…yo pensé que te había olvidado-dijo sin mucho preámbulo el rubio- yo no pensaba quedarme cuando vine aquí el día del ataque en San Mungo, pensaba seguir cumpliendo mi papel de espía y aunque Marcel es una muy buena y valida razón para haber tomado la decisión que tomé, la verdad es que me quedé por ti, porque te sigo amando, no pensé que mis sentimientos por ti pudieran seguir intactos o incluso más fuertes

--¿Qué estas diciendo?- preguntó confundida Ginny

--Cuando se supiera la verdad de que yo era espía, yo pensaba que ibas a entender todo, el motivo de mi ida y el porqué de la decisión que tome al convertirme en espía, lo hice por ti. No sé si el lado de la luz como le dicen sea el correcto, el ganador, pero sólo el hecho de que consideraras que había algo bueno en mi, que entre los dos alguna vez podrían funcionar las cosas me hizo acercarme a este lado, a traicionar lo que por años me inculcaron, aunque no estaba convencido de eso. Lo que quiero decir es me diste el empujón que me faltaba para decantarme por algún lado. Mi idea no era ir con el Lord, pero las circunstancias me obligaron.

--Draco, por favor- habló Ginny en un susurro revolviéndose en su asiento, mientras el rubio se acercaba poco a poco hacia donde estaba ella

--No sabía que tenía un hijo, cuando yo llegué aquí no sabía de la existencia de Marcel. Él es lo más puro que tengo y no lo quiero perder. No sabía por todo lo que pasaste, lamento muchísimo que hayas vivido todo lo que viviste sin mi apoyo, pero no puedo echar el tiempo atrás, tal vez eso era lo que me faltaba saber para poder rebelarme contra todo, pero no lo hice, no lo sabía. No te estoy pidiendo perdón por algo de lo que no soy culpable. Lo que te pido es que me dejes acercarme a ti, que no me ignores

Draco ya estaba muy cerca de Ginny, ella se paró y se acercó a la ventana, como tratando de respirar más aire, no se esperaba esas declaraciones

--no esperaba que te volvería a ver, por mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, erróneas o no, pero mi hice muchas ideas. Poco a poco he ido entendiendo el papel que haz desempeñado en todo esto. No se me ha hecho fácil entenderlo… las cosas no son como antes

El rubio volvió a acercarse a donde estaba la pelirroja, sus siluetas se podían ver dibujadas en la ventana. El corazón de Ginny volvía a latir mil veces por segundo ahora que sentía la proximidad de Draco.

--¿me sigues amando?- preguntó Draco tomando con su mano la barbilla de Ginny, ésta bajó la mirada

--no, lo dejé de hacer hace mucho tiempo- respondió viendo al piso y odiándose por dar esa respuesta

--no te creo- dijo obstinado el rubio –mírame a los ojos y dímelo

Ginny subió su mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos plata

--no, no te amo- dijo la pelirroja, no quería volver a sufrir

--no te creo

Y dicho esto, el rubio se abalanzó hasta los labios de Ginny, sin permiso, sin educación. Se concentró lo más que pudo en ese beso, para ver si de esta manera le podría decir todo lo que sentía. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella. Se quemaba, hacia tantos años que no sentía esos labios, su calidez, la electricidad. Sus manos abrazaban a ese frágil cuerpo. Había estado con mujeres, pero no era lo mismo besar o estar con alguien que no amas, que con la persona que adoras, por la quien suspiras. Se pueden satisfacer las necesidades del cuerpo, pero no las del corazón.

Al principio Ginny se resistió, pero poco a poco fue cediendo, ella también había anhelado esos labios por tantos años. El beso fue intenso, dos almas que se encontraban después de tantos años, los segundos parecieron eternos, la calidez que sentían, la de dos almas que se encuentran es difícil de describir y de reemplazar, se sentían plenos, llenos, como si finalmente todo estuviera en su lugar. Sin embargo, nada es para siempre y el beso lentamente acabó. Los dos abrieron los ojos poco a poco. Las miradas se encontraron. Ginny estaba estupefacta, no se lo esperaba.

--sabía que me estabas mintiendo- le dijo Draco. Ginny lo miraba ausente

--me puedes abrir la puerta por favor- dijo serenamente. Draco quitó el hechizo. La pelirroja caminó hacia la puerta.

--Ginny- llamó en un suspiró el rubio

--dame tiempo Draco, no es fácil, dame tiempo- terminó por decir la pelirroja saliendo del cuarto y sintiendo que se le quemaban los labios.

Draco se acostó en su cama mirando el techo, no todo estaba perdido.

Ginny le pidió tiempo y eso era algo que él estaba dispuesto a dar…

* * *

Bueno, finalmente aquí está el cap 20. Seguro me querrán matar. Sé que me demoré mucho, pero no ha sido fácil, estoy trabajando y en mi último semestre en la uni, esas han sido las razones por las cuales no he podido actualizar aparte de que la musa no es que haya venido mucho. Pero finalmente aquí está este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Como les digo tengan la plena seguridad de que esta historia no la voy a dejar sin terminar. Un saludo y beso a todas.

**Pilika last Hope:** Gracias por tu fidelidad a esta historia. Muchas gracias por tus review. Y Tranquila que Draco Mortifago no es malo ; )

**Ginerva Malfoy 17:** Hola, No actualice rápido, pero aquí esta el otro cap, espero no demorarme tanto con el siguiente. Me alegra que te guste mi Draco, a mi me encanta. Espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Pily:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, este cap no estuvo tan largo, pero espero que te haya gustado.

**Emily:** Gracias, gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap. No se han contentado todavía pero creo que dieron un gran paso, o que lo dio Draco.

**Laura Rupert:** Gracias por seguir mi historia.

**Laurana Malfoy Rin:** Gracias por tus palabras y por decir eso de mi fic, espero que lo sigas viendo de esa manera y que te siga gustando como va la cosa. No actualice pronto, pero actualice.

**Luna:** muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este cap te haya gustado y que no te haya decepcionado. Me tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero espero que haya valido la pena.

**Agos:** Gracias, ten la seguridad de que lo voy a terminar, aunque haya que esperar un poquito, pero este fic tiene final y lo leerás.

**Ginny dark Heart**: hola, nunca es tarde para empezar a leer un fic y mandar review, me alegro que te haya gustado el mío y encantada de la vida acepto asesorar tu fic, sabes es un honor, así que cuando quieras mándamelo.

Un abrazo y beso a todos y discúlpenme lo corto de las respuestas y cualquier error que pudiera haber, pero es muy tarde y me propuse a montar este cap hoy. Saludos.


End file.
